A Girl at Heart
by WaYaADisi1
Summary: After years of work to complete the jewel Kagome is unexpectedly sent back home where she transfers schools and is trying to move on with her life. But here's the thing. What's she supposed to do with her new equipment and where are her boobs?
1. Prologue

**Okay I haven't written a fic in a while *cough* 5 years *cough* but I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know I don't know if I'll continue it. This is just to test the waters to see if I like it. I might change some things later down the line. I have no clue what kind of parings there will be so ya I'm just going to go let the muses guide my brain.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

Prologue

~Kagome's POV~

 _Tired, I'm so tired. I'd been stuck in here for the past two months with no sign that my friends were able to find where that bastard has imprisoned me. Three months of nightly torture. The only reason I even know that it has been three months is due to the routine that started up the moment I gained consciousness._

 _I would be woken up from a sharp kick to the ribs and a snide_ "Rise and shine miko" _from Kagura who would then throw a loaf of old bread at me before walking out of my cell. After that one of Naraku's puppets would come in and experiment on me for a few hours, and then Naraku himself would come in and violate me. By this point I'm so used to it that I barely react anymore._

 _If only I could get out of these shackles then I could use my powers to escape. After four years of traveling around feudal Japan and fighting demons I have learned to use my powers quite well. Damn Naraku for knowing how to block my powers. Damn Kikyō for helping him to do it! Just damn my luck!_

-A few days later-

~Narrators POV~

A brutal battle is raging outside Naraku's castle. The Inu gang had finally located his hideout and they (Inuyasha) didn't hesitate to attack. They have been fighting for hours and were finally making a dent in Naraku's forces. But as above so below for as Inuyasha and the gang fight to rescue her, she was also fighting for her life.

Crackling could be heard echoing of the dungeon walls as a resurrected Urasue chants a dark curse.

"You may very well escape little miko but I will make sure that you will never be whole again. Naraku is aware of your dislike of the resemblance between you and Kikyō so he has ordered me to release you of the burden of living a life as Kikyō's reflection." Urasue taunted as an eerie light enveloped Kagome.

An ear shattering scream pierces the air as Kagome begins to change. Her body becomes leaner and more muscular as her breasts begin to shrink and flatten against her chest. She begins to grow taller as her voice begins to roughen.

The last thing Kagome could see before the darkness took was Inuyasha charging in and cutting Urasue in half.

~Kaede's Village~

Since her rescue Kagome had been in a deep sleep leaving the gang with countless questions. Inuyasha had charged in midway through Kagome's transformation and even though she smelled funny now he knew that the person he found chained in that dungeon was his friend.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Miroku asked staring solemnly over the fire at Inuyasha. "You've been quiet since we rescued Kagome and not only that but something in her aura has changed. If we are to help her we must know what happened."

"He's right Inuyasha. Who knows what twisted things that bastard did to her." Sango said.

Inuyasha shot to his feet and yelled "I don't know okay! All I know is that there is a spell of some kind on her and that's it!" He then proceeded to run into his forest leaving everyone wondering the same thing.

 _What happened to Kagome?_

Meanwhile in Kaede's hut Kagome begins to stir due to all the noise outside.

~Kagome's POV~

 _Ow. My head hurts. What happened?_ Kagome blurrily opened her eyes as she took in her surroundings. _Kaede's hut? How did I get here?_

Rolling over Kagome notices something different about her physic.

 _What in the world…_

"AAAH!"

~Narrator's POV~

Everyone ran into the hut to find a hysterical Kagome blabbering on about different types of sausages and male chickens.

"Kagome! Calm down. What's going on?" Sango yells running up to Kagome and shaking her.

"I'VE GOT A DICK!" Kagome screams stunning everyone into silence.

"….."

"Mama? What's a dick?" Shippō broke the silence looking up at Kagome innocently.

"Well Shippō..." Began Miroku before both Sango and Kagome slap him out of the hut.

When Kagome stopped freaking out she found out that while rescuing her, her friends had managed to finally kill Naraku for good. They had told her everything that had happened in her absence including the alliance they made with Kōga and his wolves as well as Lord Sesshōmaru.

When they finished they began to discuss Kagome's current condition.

"From what I can tell Lady Kagome, you have been cursed. But the exact details of the curse and how to remove it, I'm afraid to say, are beyond me." Miroku said before suggesting that they send word to Sesshōmaru to see if he knew of a way to turn Kagome back into a girl.

"Kōga will be coming in a few days to give his shards to Kagome so we should ask him as well." Sango suggested.

"Does this mean that Mommy is now my Daddy?" Shippō asked looking very confused.

"For the time being it looks like it but don't worry honey. I won't stop loving you or telling you stories so don't worry okay?" Kagome says to Shippō as she picks him up and hugs him.

Standing up Kagome began giving Inuyasha and Miroku a calculating look before shaking her head walking towards the forest.

"Hay wench where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled as he followed Kagome into the forest only to be 'sat' by said angry person.

"You know Inuyasha, I may not know everything about being a male and will likely need help in the future but one thing is certain. I DO NOT NEED OR WANT HELP GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" Kagome shrieked at the inu before continuing her/his trek in search of a good place to relieve oneself.

-Three days later-

The gang are outside when a tornado came into the village making a beeline for a certain person. Once reaching the group the volatile winds dispersed revealing a smiling wolf demon.

"Hay guys! Where's Kagome? I know my woman must miss me dearly." Kōga said looking around for said girl.

"Right here Kōga." Kagome sighed.

"No way! You're not my woman, you're a man! Now tell me who you are and why you have my woman's scent all over you!" Kōga growled, much to the amusement of the group as Inuyasha began to laugh at the wolf. "And what the hell are you laughing at!"

"Kōga? I am Kagome. I've just gone through some changes recently. I was actually going to talk to you about it to see if you know how to reverse it." she said while looking at the ground.

After an hour of explaining the situation to Kōga he finally understood and agreed to see what he could learn anything from some of the other tribes.

"Oh, and seeing as this is why I came here. You can have these" Kōga said as he handed the his jewel shards over.

"Thank you Kōga."

Kagome took the shards and put them with the rest of the jewel before a blinding light engulfed her and the jewel. When the light cleared and everyone's vision returning Kagome was gone.

 **Well that's what I've got. Reviews are welcome and looked forward to. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And I'm back! I know that this has no relevance to the story but I feel the need to tell you that I am writing this chapter while wearing a Harley Quin onesie. Don't know why, I just am. Just another day in the life of a Chaotic Neutral. *sigh* Well let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 1

~Narrators POV~

It's been a whole month since Kagome woke up at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well.

Four weeks of awkward moments and discoveries.

Thirty-one days of mortifying discussions and lectures about the responsibilities of being a man.

Seven hundred and forty-four hours of un-censored anatomy lessons.

Forty-four thousand six hundred and forty minutes of…. Well you get the point.

It was a seriously embarrassing time for Kagome and her, I mean his, family.

-1 Month Prior-

~Kagome's POV~

"Mom! Grandpa! Come quick!"

 _Sōta?_

"What's the matter sweaty?"

 _Mom?_

"Hello? 119? Yes, there is an emergency at the Higurashi Shrine! One of my grandchildren fell down a well on property. Please come quickly!"

 _Grandpa? What happened? Why do I feel so heavy?_

"Hay miss can you hear me? We're going to get you out of there okay? Jest hang on."

 _Hang on? What am I supposed to hang onto? How did I get here?_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **The gang are outside when a tornado came into the village making a beeline for a certain person. Once reaching the group the volatile winds dispersed revealing a smiling wolf demon.**_

" _ **Hay guys! Where's Kagome? I know my woman must miss me dearly." Kōga said looking around for said girl.**_

" _ **Right here Kōga." Kagome sighed.**_

" _ **No way! You're not my woman, you're a man! Now tell me who you are and why you have my woman's scent all over you!" Kōga growled, much to the amusement of the group as Inuyasha began to laugh at the wolf. "And what the hell are you laughing at!"**_

" _ **Kōga? I am Kagome. I've just gone through some changes recently. I was actually going to talk to you about it to see if you know how to reverse it." she said while looking at the ground.**_

 _ **After an hour of explaining the situation to Kōga he finally understood and agreed to see what he could learn anything from some of the other tribes.**_

" _ **Oh, and seeing as this is why I came here. You can have these" Kōga said as he handed the his jewel shards over.**_

" _ **Thank you Kōga."**_

 _ **Kagome took the shards and put them with the rest of the jewel before a blinding light engulfed her and the jewel. When the light cleared and everyone's vision returning Kagome was gone.**_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

 _Oh, that's right. Kōga gave me his shards of the jewel. I guess the jewel sent me back._

Opening my eyes, I watch as a uniformed man comes down a ladder on the side of the well all the while telling me to 'stay calm' and that 'help is on the way'. After what seemed like a decade and a half the man finally reaches me only to hook me up to a harness and telling me to hold on as another man pulled me back up and sit me down on the steps to the well house.

"Okay miss, my name is Kenkō Kureijī. Can you tell me your name?" The paramedic now dubbed Kenkō kneeled down in front of me and asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Kenkō-san. What happened?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out Miss Higurashi. What is the last thing you remember?" Kenkō asked.

 _Ya like I'm going to tell you that while I was hanging out with my friends 500 years ago a wolf demon, no sir I'm not crazy, gave me some shards to a powerful jewel and then said jewel may or may not have knocked me unconscious and sent me back here. I can see the padded walls now._

"Miss Higurashi? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kenkō was saying while holding up three fingers.

"Sorry it's just that my head hurts. I was looking for my cat in the well house and I guess I fell." I tell him while trying to look as confused and innocent as I can while rubbing an imaginary bump on my head.

"It's okay Miss, one heck of a way to celebrate your fifteenth birthday though. Tell you what, why don't you stay here while I talk to your mom really quick. You might have a concussion so I think we might bring you to the hospital to make sure you didn't brake anything and to keep you under observation over night to make sure you're okay. Is that alright?" He told me as he began to stand up.

"Sure. Better safe than sorry I guess." _Fifteenth birthday? What on earth is he talking about? Did the jewel send me back to the beginning? Was it all just a dream?_

"Okay than I'll be right back." He reassured me as he walked over to where mom and grandpa where.

 _Well at least grandpa will have a legitimate excuse for me not going to school tomorrow._ I joke with myself as the paramedics load me up in the back of the ambulance and begin the drive to the hospital.

-Sōgō Hospital-

~Narrator's POV~

Soon after arriving at the hospital Kagome was escorted to a small room and handed a gowned to put on. While in the process of changing she was reminded of a slight problem.

 _Well at least I know that it wasn't a dream but seriously! How did no one notice that I didn't have boobs anymore! I mean I know gramps can be a little absent minded sometimes but you'd thing that mom or Sōta would at least notice! Hell the paramedic didn't even notice! Then again, he has never met me before so he could have just assumed that I'm flat chested but still. Really?_ Kagome grumbled to herself as she got changed and did everything she could to try and hide the fact that she was now sporting certain aspects of the male body.

In short order the doctors took some x-rays then had her return to her room where her family was waiting for her. After a bit the doctor came in and informed the Higurashi family that they didn't see anything wrong with Kagome and they could go home. Before they left though he gave Mrs. Higurashi instructions to make sure Kagome stayed awake for the next six hours to ensure that she was okay considering the possibility of a miner concussion.

The trip home was a quiet one as they wound their way around Tokyo. But the moment they got home was a different matter.

"Hay sis?" Sōta said as we were getting out of the car.

"Yes Sōta?"

"What happened? The last thing I remember is trying to get Buyo out of the well house and then something dragging you into the well. And to top it all off now I have a bunch of memories that are floating around my head that I'm not even sure happened. And while we're at it what happened to you? You look completely different now then what you did this morning. What in the world is going on?" Sōta asked/yelled.

"How about we go inside and sit down first. I'm sure your sister is having just as much trouble figuring things out as we are. If you all just talk about it I'm sure we can figure something out." Mama said as her and Grandpa started walking into the house.

"Yes, a cup of tea sounds good right about now." Grandpa stated.

A few minutes later and a retelling of events found the whole family sitting around the kitchen table contemplating what they just found out.

"So, as far as I can tell the jewel has brought me back to the day I fell in the well but didn't undo our memories or this curse. On the one hand I'm happy because now I won't miss so much school. But now I can't go to school because I'm a guy. I swear the kami hate me." Kagome groan as she placed her head on the table resisting the urge to bang my head against the aforementioned flat surface.

"Well dear, let me make some calls and we'll see what we can come up with. Until then how about you go up stars and take a bath." Mama suggested.

"Your right Mom. A nice warm, calming bath could do me some good." Kagome sigh as she got up to head up stairs.

"Just don't have too much fun with yourself sis, I mean bro." Sōta laughed as Kagome turned towards her family in horror.

"Oh no! I can't do this! How am I supposed to take a shower? *gasp* How am I supposed to pee? Why me?!" Kagome groaned as she put her head on the table with a heavy thud.

-Present-

~Narrator's POV~

"Kagome dear! Can you come here please! There's someone I would like you to meet." Mama hollered for Kagome from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled back as she ran down the stairs.

Running into the kitchen Kagome sees one of the last people that she ever expected to see.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just couldn't help it. I look forward to seeing what everyone thinks so review! I can always use the support/criticism.**

 **And thank you very much for the reviews I have gotten from: Mystical Shadow Priestess and Angel4EverLostInLife.**

 **Until next time. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

**MY MATE HAS GIVEN ME THE POTION KNOWN AS COFFEE! I NOW HOLD THE POWER OF THE IMORTALS! LET THE MURDER OF HOPES AND DREAMS COMENCE AS I DEVOWER THE REMANDER OF THE VANELLA, CARMAL FLAVORED BEVERAGE! MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 2

"Fluffy Butt? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked when she finally reached the kitchen.

"Miko, this Sesshōmaru wish you would not refer to him by that abhorrent name." Sesshōmaru said as he stood up from the table. "And to answer your question; this Sesshōmaru is hear do to a request from your mother."

"First of all, I'll stop calling you Fluffy Butt when you start calling me by my name. And secondly, Mom? How did you even find him? Let alone convince him to come over." Kagome looked at her mom with a 'What have you done' look on her face.

"Well sweaty, I remembered all the stories that you used to tell us, so I started looking up names. At first, I couldn't find anything until I remembered that one of your friend's last name was Taishō and lo and behold I found your friend here. Apparently, he runs a big company here in Japan! Isn't that exciting?" Mama clasped her hands together looking excitedly at Kagome.

"That's cool and all Mom but why is he here?" Kagome sighed as she sat down.

"Your mother has informed this Sesshōmaru about your predicament and has asked for his help in ensuring the continuation of your education despite your situation. This Sesshōmaru has decided that do to your aid to this Sesshōmaru, regarding his ward Rin, that he should repay you in some way." Sesshōmaru stated with his usual stoic mask on.

"I didn't help Rin just so that you would feel indebted to me. Not only that but Rin and Shippō always loved to play together. There really isn't a need to repay me for anything" Kagome shook her head as she spoke to the Daiyōkai.

"But Kagome deer, Sesshōmaru has been so kind to find you a new school to go too! Not only that but he has resources that we don't, so he can help you find a way to turn back into a girl. I know it will be hard especially because you'll have to move but it's for the best that you accept his offer." Mama tried to reason.

"Wait, what? Move? What are you talking about Mom?" Kagome said starting to freak out a little at the thought of moving away from her family.

"Calm down Miko. You will only have to move if you accept this Sesshōmaru's offer." Sesshōmaru stated.

"But I don't want to move!" Kagome yelled. Standing up from the table.

"Kagome please just listen to Sesshōmaru's offer before you make a decision." Mama said while trying to get Kagome to sit back down.

"But Mom! I don't want to move away from here! It's not like I can't find a school nearby to go to. Not only that but there are still a few scrolls in the shed that I haven't been able to read yet. I might find a way to undo the curse and, and…." Kagome rambled as she tried to find some excuse not to move.

"Kagome pleas. Just listen to him. You know just as well as we do that we don't have any scrolls on gender reassignment spells or curses. Please just hear him out then make a decision." Mama said while hugging Kagome to calm her down.

"Okay Mom, I'll listen. What is it that you have in mind Sesshōmaru?" Kagome looked at Sesshōmaru with a resigned look in her eyes.

"The school is Ouran High School and this Sesshōmaru believes that this school is the best option for you. If you attend this school, you will be enrolled as a male student and I will have your documents and birth records changed to reflect this until the curse is reversed. As to your living arraignments, this Sesshōmaru would like you to move in with him as his hair do to the fact that Rin does not wish to take over and you are the only one that I would trust with the responsibility when this Sesshōmaru wishes to go on vacation for a few decades." Sesshōmaru explained.

"Can't I just live here and go to Ouran?" Kagome wined.

"No. That is an unwise decision in two ways. The first is that Ouran is a school for the rich and the elite. If you accept this Sesshōmaru's offer, then you will be placed into the midst of the public's view. If you stay here, then there is no way of protecting your family from the paparazzi. However, if you move in with this Sesshōmaru you can shield your family from the eyes of the media. The second is that you are well known by your previous classmates as a girl and it would be hard for you to hide the fact that you used to be anything other than a boy from the rest of the world if you chose to remain here." Sesshōmaru reasoned.

"Wow Sesshōmaru. I think this is the most I have ever heard you speak before." Kagome stated.

"Do not change the subject Miko. This is as much for your family's protection as it is for yours. I will give you one week to make your decision. I expect an answer by then." Sesshōmaru said before he got up and left with a polite bow to the Higurashi matriarch and Kagome before leaving.

"Well sweaty what do you think?" Mama said resting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know. It's just so much to take in. I'll have to think about it." Kagome whispered as she stood up.

"It's okay. Take all the time you need. This is your future we're talking about." Mama said.

"Thank you Mom." Kagome spoke as she headed to her room with a far off look on her face.

-One Week and Two Days Later-

"I can't believe that I'm doing this. Seriously why did I agree with this lunacy." Kagome muttered to herself while the movers were packing and placing her things in the moving van.

"Mew" Buyo meowed to Kagome as he wove between her legs in an attempt to reassure her.

"Well look on the bright side. At least you don't have to where that stupid mustard dress." Sōta said referring to the school catalog that they had received when Kagome had agreed to Sesshōmaru's proposal.

"Ya, the boys uniform looks so much better but still. I'm going to be living 24/7 as a boy now. I mean, at least while I was living here everyone still referred to me as a girl but now no one but Fluffy Butt is going to know that I'm actually a girl behind all this." Kagome said as she gestured to herself to indicate that she was talking about her appearance.

"I mean seriously, I look like some kind of sissy boy and I talk like a girl. There is no way I'm going to be able to avoid the hazing. And that doesn't even cover my love life. I may not be completely over Inuyasha but still I would like to eventually start dating." She wined to her brother who just stood there and laughed at his sister turned brother's problem. I mean what should he care? He had a girlfriend and he didn't have to worry about getting cursed.

"Well you can always start dating girls. That will solve you romance problem. Not only that but don't girls like guys who are in touch with their feminine side? You just happen to be more in 'touch' then every other guy. And if that doesn't work you can all ways say to hell with it and date guys." Sōta said then started singing OK2BGAY by Tomboy while running away from Kagome who had picked up a box and was proceeding to chase Sōta around the house with it.

"Don't let me catch you Sōta because if I do I'm going to hurt you!" She screeched as they ran out the front door.

"Kagome dear! Don't wonder off to far. The movers are almost done, and I believe that you have some more paper work to fill out before you get to Sesshōmaru's place." Mama hollered after them causing one to laugh and the other to grown before heading back to the house to fill out the forms.

A few minutes latter saw Kagome waving good bye to her family as she got into the limo with Sesshōmaru.

"So Fluffy Butt, I never asked this before but what happened to everyone while I was away. I mean you can't be the only one to survive after all this time. What is everyone else up to?" Kagome questioned as she got comfortable in her seat.

"The slayer and the monk re-established the slayer village shortly after you disappeared. The monk, though this Sesshōmaru is uncertain on how he did this, convinced the slayer to mate with him about a year after that. They had ten pups in total before they passed away. I have some of their descendants in my employment." Sesshōmaru began.

"I had a feeling that they would eventually get together and have a lot of kids. It's cool that you're keeping in touch with their children." Kagome smiled as she leaned back trying to take her mind off of the move.

"Indeed. Kōga and Ayame were mated the fallowing spring and they both run the security wing that this Sesshōmaru's company employs. Their pack makes up a large portion of my security detail. They have three daughters and a son, but I don't know if you will get to meet them. They are currently in America on business for their parents." He continued.

"I guess that means that Ayame finally got Kōga to remember his promise." Kagome laughed remembering how Ayame used to constantly chase Kōga and pester him about the rainbow under the moon. "You mentioned Rin last week. How has she managed to live this long. I thought she was human. And what about Shippō? How is he doing?"

"I adopted Rin on her twelfth birthday and because of that she became a dog demon. As for Shippō, the slayer and the monk raised him as one of their own until they passed away. Then he watched over their young for many years before he came into my home. He and Rin mated about 150 years ago. They run a few small sweets stores and bakeries around Japan. They don't have any pups of their own, yet I suspect that they plan on rectifying that soon." Sesshōmaru sighed thinking about how the fox had managed to wo his precious daughter.

"Rin and Shippō are married?! I know they were close when they were little but I kind of thought that when Shippō grew up that he and Sōten would get together. This is okay to though. If they are happy, I'm happy." Kagome said vehemently.

"This Sesshōmaru suspects that they would be happy to hear that. If you wish this Sesshōmaru can have them come over sometime for you to get re-acquainted. But for now, we are pulling up to the main house so let us continue this discussion later." Sesshōmaru nodded towards the massive castle that they were pulling up to. It was obvious that he had modified it throughout the years but there was no denying that if was the western palace.

"Wow. It's just as beautiful as I remember. But how am I supposed to find my way around. I mean, it's absolutely massive. Don't you get lonely living here all by yourself?" Kagome asked while gazing at her new home.

"Trust me miko. It is not nearly as lonely as you think." Sesshōmaru stated as he rubbed his temple at the sight of Jaken running up to the limo door.

"My lord. You have returned! I have gotten everything ready as per your request." Jaken squawked as he opened the door for Sesshōmaru and Kagome.

"Hn. Miko." Sesshōmaru said as he began walking into the front room where a young horse demon stood waiting. "This is Shizuka Sōgen. She will be your maid while you are staying here and no, that is not negotiable." He said seeing Kagome open her mouth to protest. "Shizuka, show Kagome to his room so that he can unpack and begin preparations for school tomorrow."

"School? Don't I get a chance to get used to the new living arrangements first?" Kagome yelled starring at Sesshōmaru with mouth wide open in shock.

"No. Now go unpack. I will see you at supper." He said turning away without another word.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Shizuka-chan. Now let's see what all I can get unpacked today." Kagome smiled at the girl and indicated for her to go first.

"Yes sir. We have already begun to move some of your belongings though we were given strict instructions not to unpack anything so I'm afraid nothing is set up. If you like I can have some servants arrange your room for you." Shizuka said trying to hide her blush.

"Kagome, please. I don't like all this 'sir' talk. As for my things I would prefer to unpack them myself. It's relaxing." Kagome said as she fallowed Shizuka into her new room. "Besides, I would like it if we could be friends." She said smiling brightly at the poor girl as she began to blush harder and stutter.

"I c-c-couldn't b-b-be so presumptuous as to think w-w-we could be anything more t-t-than master and servant. You are, after all, Master Sesshōmaru's hair." Shizuka insisted.

"Don't be ridiculous Shizuka. You seem like a nice girl and you're the first person I've meet here so of course we can be friends. But if it makes you feel better we can keep our friendship on the down low. Just please call me Kagome when we are alone together." Kagome said gently to the poor girl, forgetting that she was a guy now and that her words could be seen as something less then innocent.

Blushing even harder Shizuka meekly nods her head. "Is there anything else I can do for you while you unpack Kagome-sama?" She shyly asks while ducking her head.

"Just Kagome, and no, I think I want to be alone for a little bit while I unpack." Kagome began as she walked over to some boxes. "But if you can come and get me when suppers ready it would be most appreciated."

"As you wish Kagome." Shizuka said before scurrying off to find a place to slow her racing heart.

Shaking her head at the girl's weird behavior Kagome began to open up the first box she grabbed. "Now where to put these…"

 **So. Much. Editing. I woke up this morning and found this open on my laptop. Apparently, I was dosing off while working last night so my mate gave me coffee. I'm not sure if it's a good thing for me to drink coffee and type or not but at least caffeinated me can type a lot. Can't spell worth a dang but can definitely type. I left caffeinated me's introduction in just so you can get a glimpse of what my mate has to deal with when my insomnia runs for three days straight and I have to stay up to finish some spread sheets. I now have to re-do that paperwork but at least I got something done.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much to those of you who liked and fallowed my story. And a special thanks to those of you who reviewed: Foxluna, Mystic Shadow Priestess, and Kirara-24**

 **You all make it worth it.**

 **Until next time. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**First off, I am supper sorry that this is late. Life is crazy right now so I don't know how often I'll be able to post. It's a combination of new job and no power. I must journey to the library just to type and post this.**

 **Secondly, because Kagome is now living as a guy I will be referring to him as a he (except in dream sequences and flashbacks). It cuts back on some of the confusion. Also, I'm going to see about making these chapters longer but I'm not sure how that is going to work out.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

Chapter 3

" _ **Hello my favorite miko. How are we today?" The Naraku puppet asked as it lazily sorted through his collection of blades and knives. Occasionally he would pick one up and test the edge before moving on to the next one and repeating the action.**_

 _ **Kagome just stared at the wall doing everything she could to just block out the world around her. She tried to ignore the cuffs cutting into her wrists and ankles. The chain attached to the ceiling and floor suspending her into the air and making it impossible for her to move.**_

" _ **You know Kagome. It's such a pity that you won't talk to me. I'm sure that I could make this a great deal more pleasurable if you would just" he picked up a tantō and began tracing Kagome's jaw leaving a thin trail of blood "**_ **scream** _ **for me."**_

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP*

"Ayah." Kagome bolted up in bed sweating profusely. "A dream. It was only a dream." Placing his hand on his chest he began slowly breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth while trying to slow his racing heart.

"Dammit. It's been a month and I'm still having these stupid nightmares." Kagome muttered as he turned off the alarm.

"Kagome-sama? Are you alright sir?" Shizuka said from the other side of the door.

"It's fine Shizuka. I just had a bad dream. I'll be down for breakfast in a little bit." Kagome said as he began to get out of bed.

"All right sir. Its only four in the morning so you still have two hours before breakfast is ready. Is there anything you need me to get you for your first day of school?" Shizuka asked.

"Not for today but can you see about getting a bento box for me to pack a lunch tomorrow? I prefer to make my own lunches." Kagome asked as she started to get ready for his shower.

"No problem sir. I'll arrange to have one ready for you by tomorrow morning. Is there a specific color you would like to have it in?" Shizuka continued trying to delay her departure and get to know her new boss a little better.

"I don't really have a preference. If anything, get one that's black. I'm going to take my shower now." Going into the attached bathroom Kagome began to disrobe for his shower.

 _God it's still awkward having to wash this thing. Seriously it seems like I can never get all the soup out from between my legs now. Stupid dick for blocking my balls. And stupid balls for being so sensitive. I mean seriously. What the hell._ Kagome lamented as he lathered and rinsed himself off.

He cringed remembering the first time he got racked a few weeks back. _And Sōta didn't have to laugh so hard. That shit hurts!_

Getting out of the shower Kagome went over to his desk and pulled out his brush. Even after being turned into a guy he decided to keep his long hair. It made him look like a sissy, but he didn't want to lose in incase he changed back into a girl. Not only that but it confused people. For some reason that caused him a great deal of amusement.

With that thought in mind he deciding to leave his hair down for the day and began to brush it until it was dry and shiny.

 _I can't wait to see the look on these rich bastards faces when the get a load of this sexy beast!_

Kagome laughed as he put on his uniform deciding to make a tally of how many people did double takes throughout the day.

Three hours later saw Kagome walking to his new school. He had managed to convince Sesshōmaru over breakfast to let him make his own way to Ouran and just enjoy the morning air. School didn't start till 8:45 am so he still had a good hour and a half before he had to be there.

He had intended to start his little game when he got to school but after about fifteen minutes of walking he decided to start early.

The closer to school he got though the more he noticed people not only staring at him but also walking into things. At first it was just one or two people but then more started doing it.

 _Wow, I know some people were going to look twice to make sure that their eyes weren't deceiving them, but I didn't think that they would just run into the walls like that._ Kagome thought as he saw the fifth person smack right into a pole. By the time Kagome had gotten to school he had spotted more people staring than he cared to count and at least ten people walking into objects and three walking into other people.

Walking up to the front doors Kagome decided that he didn't like the attention. Grabbing a hair tie from his pocked as he was opening the doors he attempted to put his hair up before too many people noticed him. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side for just as he opened the door a gust of wind blew in and wiped his hair around him.

Trying to be as casual as possible Kagome flicked his hair back and put it into a low ponytail. Of course, between the wind and the sound of the doors opening, everyone began to stare at this new beauty in their midst.

Immediately the rumors began to spread. Everything from him being a prince of some from a faraway land to him being the new scholarship student that was supposed to be joining this year. And all the will they watched as he went about his morning introducing himself to the headmaster and then trying to find his first class.

When he reached his class he found that it was already full of people so he decided to just duck his head down and find a place to sit while waiting for the teacher. Becoming board rather quickly he decided observed his new surroundings.

Already he was beginning to see a trend with these teens. He could figure out who was the most popular and therefor probably the richest in the class easily. Just look for the crowd of fluffers gathering around one or two of the students and voilà! You have spotted the money bag.

Then he noticed a girl with shaggy hair and worn out cloths fidgeting in the opposite corner from him. He was debating on approaching the girl but then the teacher decided to enter the class right as he was standing up. Instead he turned to the teacher and with the rest of the class greeted their teacher with the traditional "Ohayou gozaimasu" and a bow before sitting back down.

"All right my name is…." The teacher began before he was interrupted by a pair of twins walking through the door. "Being late on the first day. I would have to say I expected this out of the scholarship student. Not from some of our more privileged students." He said glowering at the twins.

"Sorry Sensei, Kaoru overslept this morning." One twin said while jabbing a thumb in the direction of the others.

"Don't put it all on me Hikaru! You could have woken me up meanie!" The twin dubbed Kaoru wined with tears misting his eyes.

Going wide eyed at the site of his brothers tears Hikaru hugged his brother with one arm while using the other to gently cradle his brothers face.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I just couldn't bring myself to wake you. You just looked too cute to wake up!" Hikaru spoke softly to Kaoru.

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

"Hitachiin brothers. If you are thoroughly done I was about to start class." The teacher glowered at the twins until they shrugged and walked over to the "Now as I was saying. My name is Akito Fuyumi and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. We will select the seating arrangement by pulling seat numbers from a box. Now I want you to line up in the order of your last names and we will begin the process."

When the whole process was over Kagome wound up in the farthest corner from the door right in the back row. That was fine with him since it was right next to the window and teachers weren't likely to call on a student sitting at the back of the class.

It also gave him the perfect view of the classroom so he could watch what was going on with the other teenagers. Specifically, the girl that he came to realize was the scholarship student everyone had mistaken him for. The poor girl got put smack dab in the middle of the classroom with a twin on either side of her.

Said twins were currently proclaiming the cruelty of being separated. Despite the fact that it was by one chair. It was quite entertaining all things considered. Kagome wasn't sure what amused her more. The twins' antics or the scholarship student's irritation at said antics.

 _Perhaps this will be a good year after all._ Kagome thought as he watched the teacher scold the twins again.

 **Okay someone had pointed out my grammatical errors, so I had my mate proof read this chapter (He gave me a dirty look when I asked him to be my Bata. He thought I wanted to be the big dog. ;-) ) and I found that there were a few words that he had to ask me the meaning of, so I decided to write the definition of some of the words and phrases in this chapter.**

 **Sensei- (Japanese) A honorific term shared in Chinese honorific and Japanese honorific that is literally translated as "person born before another" or "one who comes before". In general usage, it is used, with proper form, after a person's name, and means "teacher"; the word is also used as a title to refer to or address other professionals or persons of authority.**

 **Fluffer(s)- (English) A term in the porn industry used to describe a person who helps get the male actor(s) erect.**

 **Tantō (** **短刀** **)- (Japanese) A traditional short blade or dagger.**

 **Ohayou gozaimasu (** **おはようございます** **)** **\- (Japanese) Good Morning. If you're speaking with someone you should be formal with (i.e. not your friend) this is what you say.**

 **Voilà– (French) There it is; there you are. From vois ("see!, look!"), and là ("there"), literally meaning "look there!".**

 **So there you are. Another chapter done.**

 **And thank you very much for the reviews I have gotten from: MewNeko22, MOONWOLF1234, 917brat, Mystical Shadow Priestess, Mystical Shadow Priestess**

 **Until next time. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I feel the need to re-iterate myself at this point. The pairings are not something I am focusing on and for the most part I am letting the muses guide my brain. That being said I do have an idea on how I want this to go and pairings (if any) are probably not going to be what you expect.**

 **Also, I am supper sorry that this is so late. I made sure to type an extra 1000 words to make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

'Quotes'

Chapter 4

By the time lunch came Kagome just wanted to be alone. He was bored and annoyed and ready to just go home. The twins proved less entertaining then he had hoped. In fact, the moment class started they began to behave like role model students. That in and of its self wasn't annoying. Boring but not annoying. No the annoying part was the high pitch squeal that would emanate from the girls in the class. That and the random hearts that would float towards him whenever he sighed or rolled his eyes at whatever was going on was starting to irritate him.

 _Seriously. Where are these things coming from? Their like stupid flies._ Kagome thought as he swatted another one of the annoying pink hearts attempting to rid himself of the damn things only to have a dozen more slam right into his face.

Standing up Kagome started to walk towards the door in order to find the lunch room. After taking one look at the cafeteria he promptly did an about face and began his quest for the quietest place in the school.

After six classrooms, five labs, three libraries and two music rooms Kagome came to a third music room. _Who the hell needs three music rooms? At least this one seems quiet._ Kagome thought as he began to reach for the door knob.

Right as he turned the knob the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded over the speakers causing him to turn away from the door and head back to class.

"So much for finding a quiet place. Stupid noisy rich bastards and their stupid rich school." Kagome grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Entering into the classroom he noticed the girl, Haruhi he remembered her name was, putting away her binto. Desiring to relieve his boredom he decided to approach her.

"Hay." He said before she looked at him and he instantly got dizzy. His chest began hurting, it felt as if someone was squeezing his heart. To make matters worse he couldn't seem to catch his breath. It was as if he was being smothered.

"Can I help you?" Haruhi asked cocking her head to the side when the stranger didn't say anything else.

"N-n-nothing. Never mind." Kagome stuttered before turning around and going to his desk. _What the hell is wrong with me! Why couldn't I talk to her! Why did I just freeze?_ He thought as he looked at his now sweaty palms.

Growling in frustration he rubbed the offending moisture off his hands as the other students began to file back into the classroom. Looking over he began watching her closely. What the hell was it about her that paralyzed him. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling about this.

For the rest of the day Kagome watched Haruhi. By the time the bell rang he had her aura memorized. He knew that she was 5'1" and her blood type was probably O. Kagome even new that Haruhi was some kind of cuponer do to the fact that she had a bunch of mechanical pencils that he recognized as freebies from the local supermarket.

 _Gods I sound like a fucking stocker. What the hell. Maybe I just haven't had anyone to talk to outside of the family, so I just got the jitters. Ya that must be it. I'll try talking to her again._

Standing up Kagome approached Haruhi as she was gathering her stuff to go home.

"Hay sorry about earlier, I just started getting dizzy and couldn't focus. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said while bowing.

"Haruhi Fujioka, and I noticed." Haruhi cut a half bow from her seat.

"So…. Um. You're the scholarship student huh?" Kagome said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You to huh? Come to find out about the poor commoner." Haruhi said with exasperation.

"No, I don't care if your rich or poor. Becides you want to know a secret?" Kagome asked leaning over conspiratorially. "I'm a commoner to." He whispered in Haruhi's ear.

"But I thought they only give out one scholarship a year." Haruhi looked at Kagome with obvious disbelief.

"Meh. I only came into this money thing a few days ago. How about we walk and talk though. I want to find someplace quiet to study. Want to come?" Kagome asked feeling more relaxed around the tom-boy.

"Sure. There are three libraries here so one of them should be empty." Haruhi enthused, excited that she just found a study buddy.

"Then let the search for knowledge begin!" Kagome shouted while striking a pose reminiscent to some sort of manga hero.

Thirty minutes later saw them still wondering the halls looking for a quiet place to relax and much like Kagome's search earlier the entire building was not only still packed even though school was already over.

"What the hell! This place has four libraries and not a single one of them is quiet." Haruhi fumed as they continued walking after their latest failure to find a good study nook.

"Well maybe one of the classrooms are empty." Kagome shrugged while glancing at the girl next to her.

"Ya, your right. What about this door?" Haruhi said as they come up to a rather large and gothic looking door.

Kagome stopped to look at the door Haruhi was indicating. After a quick glance he notices the arcane aura coming from it and with a quick "Nope" he turned from the door and kept walking.

Jogging to catch up with the taller boy Haruhi gave him a funny look before noticing another door ahaid of them.

"Music room 3 huh. Sounds pretty quiet for a music room." Haruhi said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling him with her into the room.

Immediately after entering the room they were blasted with rose petals and the sound of voices welcoming them.

"Oh it's just some guys." Two boys that Kagome recognized as the Hitachiin twins said.

"Hay. Watch your mouth. They are our important guests even if they are guys." A tall blond sitting in a chair said to the twins before turning to the two 'guys' standing in the door.

At this point Haruhi has pressed herself against the door with her heart in her throat. _What the heck is this beautiful group…._ Haruhi thinks to herself trying to calm down.

Kagome for his part can tell that this was going nowhere good and shouts "Fuck this shit I'm out. No thanks." And dashes towards the door only to find it locked.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club! Rare scholarship student, Fujioka Haruhi-Kun! And adopted heir to the Toshio Corporation, Kagome Higurashi." The tall blond continued completely oblivious to the 'guests' plight.

"How, how did you know…?" Haruhi began slowly turning towards the strangers

"Forget that shit. How do you get out of here!" Kagome shouted trying to break down the door.

"It seems the tone of our school doesn't fit for commoners, so if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here." A bespectacled boy says looking at Haruhi. Completely ignoring the boy attempting to squeeze through the one-centimeter crack in the door to escape the crazy that he just knows is about to descend upon them.

"If I didn't know all about you, I shouldn't be in this school right?" Glasses says completely ignoring Haruhi's discomfort.

"Yeah. Thank you for explaining so kindly." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Yes!" The tall blond shouted as he lunges forward and grabs ahold of Haruhi. "So to speak, you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!"

Suddenly Haruhi and the tall blond are surrounded by roses and glitter as the tall blond puts his arm around Haruhi in a half hug as he continues. "Welcome to the luxuriant world, oh poorest person. Even if you are the top student, you are also the poorest in this school. People will call you a weed, and you will be despised as a lower person! Yes, you probably will be!"

"wait, you don't have to… say that much." Haruhi tried to intervein only to be completely ignored.

"Don't worry, I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is the reckless spirit!" The tall blond theatrically proclaims. "I cannot believe the rumored scholarship student and Toshio heir are gay…" Reminding everyone of Kagome's presence.

"Huh? Gay?" Haruhi stutters.

"Who the fuck are you calling gay blondie!" Kagome explodes forgetting his attempts at trying to open the windows to jump out.

Ignoring the outbursts, the tall blond kept talking. "What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Pedophile? Or… Would you like to try me?" he asks while tilting Haruhi's face up towards him.

"You misunderstood. We were just…" Haruhi began.

"Haru-chan! Are you a hero? I want to hear the story about when you saved the queen." A short blond excitedly said grabbing onto Haruhi.

"Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan!" Haruhi snapped causing the short blond to run over to the tall dark youth sobbing about how Haruhi got mad at him.

"Anyways. We were just looking for somewhere quiet! Please excuse…" Haruhi began turning around in order to leave only to back into a large gaudy vase.

Kagome, seeing the falling vase, abandoned escape attempt number 34 and rushed forward and yanked Haruhi back before she could fall on the shards.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked Haruhi inspecting her closely for any injuries.

"Oh no. That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction." One twin said.

"What will we do…? We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen…" The other twin said causing Haruhi and Kagome to stutter at the amount that the vase cost.

"I… I'll pay it ba…" Haruhi started to sweat profusely at the prospect of having to dish out that amount of money.

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform. What's with that lame cloth you're wearing." The twins said in uniform delivering the final blow.

"This… is my dad's… and I couldn't find anything else that looked like a uniform…" Haruhi fumbled over her words.

"What the hell. You don't need to go that far. Haruhi's clothing choice is just fine. Don't listen to them Haruhi. I think you look wonderful. And I can pay for the vase. You don't need to worry about it." Kagome tried to reassure Haruhi while glaring at the twins.

"No Kagome. I could never ask you to do that for me. I was the one who wasn't paying attention and broke the vase. I should be the one to pay for it." Haruhi said blushing at Kagome's attention and continued closeness seeing how he had yet to release her since he saved her from falling.

"What would you do, Tamaki?" Glasses spoke to the tall blond now known as 'Tamaki'.

"Aah… do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? Kagome-kun?" Tamaki sat down and pointed a finger imperiously as Haruhi and Kagome. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your own body! From now on, you two are the host club's dogs!"

"What?" Kagome yelled in indignation as Haruhi's ghost began to drift out of her body catching the attention of the host club.

 **So there you are. Another chapter done.**

 **And thank you very much for the reviews I have gotten from: Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A, Foxluna, Vandun, and Yuki Van Hellseit.**

 **Until next time. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since the last time I updated. Life has been a little hectic lately. That being said I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

'Quotes'

Chapter 5

\- Day One -

"Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun?" A guest asked shyly.

"Anywhere you want." Tamaki smoothly replied.

"What is your favorite music, Tamaki-Kun?" Another guest asked.

"Whatever you favor." He replied.

"I baked a cake today! Would you please eat some?" A third guest asked excitedly.

"If you feed me." Tamaki said leaning over the guests face.

"Oh my, Tamaki-kun!" She blushed furiously.

"So rich bitches fall for that shit?" Kagome gave Haruhi a quizzical look as he leaned over and whispered his question to her.

"Don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you when it comes to these people." Haruhi said glaring around the room only to spot another disturbing scene.

"WAHAHA and this guy formatted the data he made overnight when he was half asleep!" Hikaru laughed pointing at his brother.

"Hikaru! That's!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"and he panicked and cried to me-…" Hikaru continued as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Ahahaha. How cute, Kaoru-kun." A guest giggled.

"HIKARU! You are cruel… In front of everyone… Telling that story…" Kaoru whimpered. Tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

"Kaoru… I'm so sorry, Kaoru… It's just because you were so cute that time…" Hikaru said gently grabbing his brothers chin and turning his face towards his own.

"Hikaru…!"

"KYAA! BEAUTIFUL BROTHERLY LOVE! WONDERFUL!" The twin's guests shouted with tears of joy running down their faces.

"With their faces that close together I wonder what they would do if I walked over there and 'accidently' bumped into them making them kiss. Would the girls cry header?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Why do girls rejoice with tears anyways…? I don't quite understand this world…" Haruhi said with a dumb struck look on her face.

"Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer customers' needs. By the way, Tamaki is our best." Kyoya said popping up out of apparently nowhere causing Kagome to flip and practically jump out of his skin with a string of curses falling from his lips.

"What, THAT guy is number one? Yuck. Geh? his request rate is 70%?" Haruhi exclaimed looking at host data that Kyoya provided to prove his point.

"I call bullshit." Kagome said looking over Haruhi's shoulder.

"You two will be taking care of chores for a while. Run away if you want… But I have an excellent staff at home. Around 100of them in fact. By the way. Do either of you have your passport?" Kyoya grind his trademark devil's smile at them.

"Fuck you." Kagome glared at him.

"He's right! Work hard for the 8 million yen, Dasaoka-kun. You won't be popular if you are like that!" Tamaki walked up behind Haruhi and blew air onto the back of her neck.

"YEEK!" Haruhi yelped at the unexpected contact." Please don't do that." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh? This is one of my best techniques." Tamaki said looking at Haruhi curiously.

"I'm not interested in that kind of thing." Haruhi stated.

"If you try it with me I'll break your face." Kagome informed Tamaki when he turned around and began moving towards him.

Kagome's statement caused Tamaki to pail as he inched away.

Shaking her head Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "Besides, it doesn't matter, does it? Guy, girl, or appearance… I don't understand why this kind of club exists. It's what's on the inside that counts, right?" Haruhi said.

"…Well, true…" Tamaki began. "It is so barbarous… God sometimes creates humans with perfect bodies and its contents… It's not that I want to brag about it!" Tamaki said pulling out a catholic rosary and dramatically placing the back of his hand to his forehead with his rosary placed over his heart. "I know you need to tell yourself that…! Otherwise you could not live with yourself…!"

"Argu… This guy…" Haruhi grumbled.

 _I think there is a word for people like him._ Kagome pondered as he watched Tamaki's rant.

 _How to say this…._ Haruhi thought as she bowed her head in contemplation.

"Why is there art in a museum? Yes… to show off beautiful things is the duty of those who were born beautiful." Tamaki continued oblivious of the thoughts of the two commoners.

 _Egomaniac? No, it's something short and to the point…_ Kagome tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face as he thought.

 _Troublesome…not that word… something more like…_ Haruhi continued.

"Therefore, I'm beautiful. I founded this club for those hungers, and I don't skimp in my effort to pursue that beauty." Tamaki stated twirling around while hugging himself.

"Oh! I know." Haruhi shouted smacking her fist into her palm.

"Ah! You've understood…" Tamaki started in excitement.

"It's annoying." "You're annoying." Haruhi and Kagome said at the same time catching the twin's attention.

Their callous words sent Tamaki into a corner to mope. And caused the twins to start laughing hysterically.

"Whoa! You're strong after all~~! Commoner with a lot of nerve!" Hikaru cried leaning on Kagome.

"There aren't many people who could hurt him that much!" Kaoru laughed while patting the back of Haruhi's head.

… _I made him so depressed… I just said what I thought…_ Haruhi stared at Tamaki wondering what to do while Kagome just started to laugh.

"Oh my god! Thank you for showing me your weakness. Prepare for some payback on the dog comment from earlier!" Kagome shouted pointing at Tamaki without remorse.

"Exe… excuse me Suo-senpai…" Haruhi tried to get Tamaki's attention.

"King." He corrected her. "I go by that here. Otherwise I don't know you!"

"Okay… then… Kin…" Haruhi started.

"Argh. You're blocking the way, sir." Hikaru complained holding a tray full of tea and sweats.

"Don't just slack off from work, Tono." Kaoru said bopping Tamaki on the head.

"Tamaki, you have many customers waiting in line." Kyoya inserted walking up to Tamaki.

"King my ass. Nobody is calling him that." Kagome observed.

"Sorry, we are late~." Honey says from Mori's back as he and Mori enter the club room catching everyone's attention.

"Kyaa! Honey-kun! Mori-kun! We were waiting for you!" Their guests great them excitedly.

"Hmmm. I fell asleep while I was waiting for Takashi's other club activity~." Honey explains as Mori sets him down. "I'm still kinda sleepy…" he mumbles rubbing at one of his eyes.

"Da fuck?" Kagome says as random flowers and hearts start floating around in the area where the girls were sitting as Honey snuggles onto one of the guest's laps.

"… Is he really in eleventh grade…? I thought somebody from elementary school was here… and that scary face guy hasn't spoken a single word yet..."

"What are you talking about? Honey-senpai is the eldest in the club. He is much smarter than he looks. And silence is Mori-senpai's selling point." Tamaki explains having recovered from his episode.

"I just wanted to study somewhere quiet…" Haruhi sighed while Kagome nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Why? What about your home?" Tamaki looked at them quizzically.

"I'll get put to work the moment I walk through the doors, so I don't have time to study." Kagome lamented.

"My father brings his lover during the daytime. He has a night job." Haruhi deadpans.

"Oh… you don't get along with your father, eh? And that's why he doesn't pay for your tuition. And Kagome, you poor thing, are having to work to earn your keep. You were orphaned and even though you were adopted you are still not accepted as an equal!" Tamaki says making up his own version of events.

"I was never orphaned, or abandoned. A family friend just needed an heir to his company and thought I was the best option. I just have get acquainted with the job and learn everything he is trying to teach me." Kagome said, glaring at the dolt.

"Oh no, we get along just fine. Though he spends too much money." Haruhi smiles thinking about her dad. "It's just I want to bother him as little as possible. He brought me up for 10 years by himself, and I thought I should do whatever I can…"

"Hmm…" Tamaki interrupted. "… that kind of environment is pitiful, isn't it?" He says leaning over with his thumb and pointer finger on opposite sides of his chin in a thinking posture.

"Huh? Not really…" Haruhi began.

"And your stable diet is white carrot rice, as I expect?" Tamaki states more than asks.

"What's the dumbass blathering about?" Kagome questions.

"Being too poor, you have to houkou or mean rich people overwork you and you cry yourself to sleep!?" Tamaki starts crying as he grabs Kagome and Haruhi by the shoulders.

"What Era Are You Talking About!" Haruhi shouts as Kagome grabs Tamaki's hand and twists it painfully to the side causing him to drop to his knees. "Kagome please let him go." Haruhi sighs.

"Oh sorry. I've been watching Oshin lately and it's my favorite. I didn't know you were the model of that girl…" Tamaki explains as he sobs.

"I am not." Haruhi said.

"The story is totally different than either of our lives." Kagome agrees.

"Okay! It's time for you two to learn!" Tamaki shouts suddenly serious.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Kagome asked while starting to scoot away from the blond.

"Maybe it is impossible with your looks, but I'll train you both thoroughly! Let me see… You could probably get… 100 PEOPLE EACH! If you can get 100 people to request you, you are debt free! And be host stars of Oshin World!" Tamaki announced.

At hearing this Haruhi collapsed to the floor crying. _NO… NOOOOO! I'd rather do chores-._

And Kagome ran to the closest window threw it open and jumped out with a "Fuck this shit I'm out!"

"Holy crap he jumped!" The twins shouted running towards the window.

"Kago-chan!" Honey shouts as he and Mori join the twins with everyone else to see if Kagome was still alive. Only to see him running at a full sprint towards the gate.

"Mori-senpie." Tamaki says while snapping his fingers then pointing in the direction Kagome had run. "The fugitive is escaping. Retrieve him!"

"Hn." Mori responds while turning to pursue the 'fugitive'.

"Twins!" He exclaimed while placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes boss!" They snapped to attention in a salute.

"Think of a punishment for him when he gets back." Tamaki said

"Roger!" They responded before going over some ideas with each other.

"Kyoya! Order a tracking collar for him so he can't run off again!" Tamaki commanded.

"Already on it." Kyoya says while ordering one from his pineapple laptop.

"What can I do!" Honey asked holding on to Usa-chan.

"Honey-senpie! Go do something cute." Tamaki patted Honey on the head before going back to the task at hand while Honey sat down dejectedly with Usa-chan.

-Ouran Host Club First Motto: Be Strong, Be Dignified, And Be Beautiful. -

Thirty minutes later saw Haruhi practicing proper hosting procedures and Kagome tied to a chair with a shiny new collar, frantically trying to escape again.

"MOTHERFUCKERS! WHEN I GET LOSE I'M GOING TO TURN YOUR INSIDES INTO YOUR OUTSIDES DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO SQUASH YOU LIKE SO MANY TINY ANTS UNDER MY BOOTS!" Kagome ranted while the twins set up a rope barrier that said, 'Do Not Enter' on it.

"I think we need to change that collar into a shock collar." Hikaru said dusting his hands off.

"Ya. This guy has way too much energy." Kaoru agreed.

"As I was saying Haruhi, try serving a glass of water.

"Thank you for wait… OWWW!" Haruhi was interrupted with another thwack on the head by Tamaki.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Tamaki shouted waving a folded paper fan. "When you put down the glass, you have to use your pinky finger as a cushion. That way there won't be any noise and it's easier to get the position."

"I see. It's so as not to give any discomfort to the customers, right?" Haruhi said.

"NO! It's the way to make me look good. And a good guy won't make an ugly sound, I love my reflection in the glass to!" Tamaki said striking a pose with the glass close to his face.

 _To look good, eh… I'm the one stupid person asking that question…_ Haruhi thought.

"HOW BOUGHT I MAKE YOU LOOK REALY GOOD WITH THAT GLASS UP YOU'RE A~~" Kagome started yelling only for Honey to put a piece of cake into Kagome's mouth.

"You shouldn't cuss Kago-chan. Cussing is bad." Honey said with a cutely serious face. Kagome just stared at Honey while chewing the cake. Debating if it would get him more cake if he cussed again.

"When you have any kind of problem, it's better to see the people from a lower perspective. Maybe it's too much incentive for you…" Tamaki continued, completely ignoring Kagome and leaning over to gaze at Haruhi.

"I don't feel anything…" Haruhi said after a few moments of Tamaki doing this. This of course sent Tamaki into his new favorite corner.

"Well. I'm sorry, I was lying. I did feel a small spark." Haruhi said trying to make Tamaki feel better. _What a troublesome guy…_

"Don't lie Haruhi. The guy has about as much charm as a pile of shit!" Kagome laughed only for Honey to shove another piece of cake in Kagome's mouth before running over to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cakes together?" Honey said hugging Haruhi around the waist.

"Whoa. Well… No, I don't really like sweets." Haruhi said. _What a weird creature he is… Is he really 18 years old?_

"Usa-chan is a stuffed bunny for Honey-senpai!" Honey held Usa-chan up for Haruhi so see.

"Well I'm not a big fan of rabbits, either…" Haruhi replied.

"You don't like my Usa-chan?" Honey frowned and stared at Haruhi.

"Eh…It's cute, isn't it? Please let me play with it…" Haruhi blushes while taking the bunny.

"Right?!" Honey says letting Haruhi hold Usa-chan.

\- Day Two -

"Hay Haruhi?"

"Ya Kagome?"

"What are we doing here?"

"We are here because the stupid rich bastards told us to get them some supplies." Haruhi said picking up a container and comparing the price with another one.

"I know that. What I mean is, why are we in the seasoning isle?" Kagome said picking up a salt shaker and rattling it to emphasize his point.

"Because there is a sale going on and this is the only opportunity I'm going to have to get this stuff." Haruhi sighed tossing a container of Shichimi Togarashi into the shopping basket.

"And what will those brats think when you show up late?" Kagome asked tossing a bag of chocolate bark in with the other things Haruhi was getting.

"Who cares. Those bastards can wait." Haruhi replied as she took the chocolate out and put it back on the shelf.

"They can add to that debt." Kagome stated.

"Ya, you're right. Let's go get the stupid rich bastards their stuff." Haruhi sighed.

"How about this. We'll get them some of the cheapest coffee we can find. They want to send us shopping their going to drink what we drink." Kagome suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

"What do you suggest?"

"You can buy 100 grams of the special blend for only a few hundred yen." Kagome shrugged.

"That works. Let's get this stuff and get out." Haruhi began walking towards the coffee isle with Kagome a few steps behind her.

"Good. I don't like how the guy buy the phone booth keeps looking over here." Kagome says grabbing the coffee and walking towards the checkout line.

"Don't worry. That's just my dad." Haruhi said giving her father a withering look.

"Um. Why is he glaring at me?" Kagome asked cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" Haruhi began walking towards the register to pay for her stuff.

"Okay but you are going shopping with me for clothing tomorrow." Kagome said straitening his tie in preparation of meeting Haruhi's dad.

"Why do you need to go shopping for clothing? You're rich now. You could just send someone to shop for you." Haruhi grumbled giving the cashier her money while Kagome picked up the bags and grabbing an extra one for the coffee to have for itself.

"And risk them buying the expensive crap that will rip in a week? No thank you. I'd rather do it myself." Kagome raised his arms in an X in front of himself the shopping bags swinging with the force of his rejection of the notion.

"Ya, you have a point there." Haruhi conceded as they began to walk towards the exit.

"How about this. If you come with me, I'll get you anything you want. Within reason of course." Kagome smiled as Haruhi scrunched her face up in thought. By this point they had come close enough that Ranka could hear them and he immediately perked up when he heard the last part.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO MY DAUGHTER! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER YOU FIEND!" Ranka shouted while simultaneously grabbing his daughter and pulling her away from the 'fiend'.

"Dad! What are you doing? Put me down!" Haruhi began glaring at her dad.

"Haruhi! Don't worry! I'll protect you from this strange man." Ranka hugged his daughter tighter to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fujioka. I believe there must be a misunderstanding." Kagome interjected. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I swear I wasn't trying to do anything uncouth to your daughter. I was only asking her if she wanted to go shopping with me. I'm in desperate need of new clothes and I didn't want to go alone. If it will make you feel better, I can also extend the invitation to you as well." Kagome bowed low to Ranka hoping to appease him.

"When?" Ranka demanded straitening up.

"Whatever weekend is best for you." Kagome replied.

"Wait Dad." Haruhi tried to get Ranka's attention.

"I'm free this weekend. What time?" Ranka continued.

"Any time after 1 pm will work. I have training in the morning, so any time before then would be impossible for me to arrive on time." Kagome said.

"Hold on. Who says I'm going." Haruhi shouted.

"We'll meet at 1:30 pm then. There is a mall I want to visit."

"That is fine by me but only if it's okay with Haruhi as well." Kagome gave a knowing smile to Haruhi causing her to blush. "Well Haruhi? Do you want to go shopping this weekend?"

"I was wanting to study this weekend. School just started, and we already have a test in history that I have to study for." Haruhi lamented.

"Please?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Haruhi stalled thinking.

Taking Haruhi's hands in his and leaning forward Kagome turned the full force of his puppy dog eyes on her and tried again with a plaintive, "Pleeease?"

"Okay fine but we need to get back to the club room before we get in trouble. Dad can you bring the rest of these groceries home?" Haruhi asked pointing to the bags hanging off of Kagome's arms.

"Sure sweetie. And I will see you Saturday at 1:30 pm sharp Mr. Higurashi." Ranka said turning a sharp look at Kagome.

"I look forward to it. Have a pleasant day Mr. Fujioka." Kagome bowed before fallowing Haruhi out. "Well that went well." Kagome said pleased with the situations outcome.

"If you say so." Haruhi sighed. She could already feel a headache coming on.

"Don't be that way. You know you'll have fun." Kagome laughed when Haruhi's only response was to sigh again.

~Back at the Club~

"Tamaki-sama, I heard about it. I heard that you were taking care of a kitten with no pedigree and a dog with no manners." One of Tamaki's guests said drawing Tamaki out of his corner and catching Kagome's attention.

"Ya… It's pretty sad to be called those names…" The pheromone king said being resurrected by the voice of one of his guests. "You just can't leave the worrisome alone, right…?"

"Oh, how nice of you." His guest blushed at the attention.

"Oh. Thank you for buying our things, little piglets. Did you find everything okay?" Tamaki said noticing Haruhi and Kagome coming into the room.

"Oh, that is the…?" The guest started.

 _Piglets?_ Haruhi thought with a sweat drop.

"Call me a pig again and I'll shove my little piggy foot right up your ass." Kagome said causing Tamaki to cower behind the couch. _I think I'm turning into a sadist. His pain is causing me way too much pleasure._ Kagome thought with a chuckle that only caused Tamaki to start shaking.

"Huh? What is this?" Tamaki

"Coffee. It was one of the items on the note." Haruhi said.

"I've never seen this brand. Is this already ground?" Tamaki asked.

"No. It is an instant one." Haruhi explained.

"Instant?" Tamaki asked.

"This is going to turn into a thing isn't it." Kagome asked/stated.

"Ooh! Isn't this the one peasants made? That if you pour hot water the coffee is ready to drink?!" Tamaki yelled in surprise. Causing the other hosts to gather around.

"Yep this is now a thing." Kagome mumbled.

"I see… This is the rumored peasants'…" Kyoya said looking at the container in Tamaki's hand.

"I wanted to try it once~. Peasants' coffee…!" Honey said excitedly.

"Definitely a thing." Kagome sighed walking over to where the cake was and picking a slice of German chocolate cake to eat.

"So, it's true that poor people don't even have time to grind beans…" Kaoru said surprised.

"Such lovely wisdom from peasants." Hikaru said.

"I'LL GO BY THE RIGHT ONE! I'm sorry it wasn't the expensive coffee beans that you usually use!" Haruhi yelled in frustration.

"No, it's okay. I'll drink it!" Tamaki said with sparkles around him.

"Ooh Tono, you have such courage!" Hikaru mocked.

"300 yen for 100 grams! Such savings… It's cheaper than one cup of coffee." Kaoru said.

"Told you. It's a thing now. You're not going to get anywhere with these fucks." Kagome said shoveling more cake into his mouth.

 _Shitty rich kids…_ Haruhi thought in frustration.

"They are playing around too much. There's no way it suits their taste." A red head at Tamaki's table said.

"Huh?" Haruhi turned to the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." She said.

"O…kay." Haruhi said slowly.

"You know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity right lady? Probably be a good idea to get your head checked." Kagome smirked at her.

"That's not very nice Kagome." Haruhi said.

"Well she was making assumptions and as the saying goes, 'assumptions make ass out of you and I'." Kagome shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing. Haruhi's only response was to sigh and shake her head.

"KAGOME! COME OVER HERE AND MAKE PEASANT'S COFFE FOR US!" Tamaki yelled catching everyone's attention.

"All right I'll come over there." Kagome smirked at Tamaki and began to chuckle darkly.

"Ne-ne-never mind Kagome! I think I want Haruhi to show us how to make it. HARUHI! Everyone's waiting for you! Come here and make coffee!" Tamaki yelled.

Sighing again and shooting a glair at the laughing Kagome was directing at her misfortune Haruhi walked over to the table with this big banner that read 'Peasants' Coffee Making Process by a Peasant.' Hanging overhead.

Watching as Hikaru and Kaoru offered it to their guests. Only for them to reply with "Hmmm, but I'm a bid scared of drinking it~~~." and "My dad will get angry." Kagome leaned over to Haruhi and snickered as he said. "See, they turned it into a thing and now they don't know what to do with it. It's like their a bunch of dogs chasing a tire."

"Please don't blame me if it doesn't suit your tastes." Haruhi said only for Tamaki to reply with a "Heh. It won't suit our tastes?" as if it was a challenge.

Walking up to one of the guests Tamaki gently cupped her face in one hand and held a cup of coffee in the other as he offered to try it with the guest via mouth to mouth. Causing her to blush furiously and exclaim that she would drink it.

 _These people are crazy._ Kagome thought watching the entire exchange.

Meanwhile over in Tamaki's area one of his guests leaned over to the other. "… Drinking such a thing… Tamaki-sama is getting crazy. Don't you think so, Ayanokouji-no-kimi?" she said to the red head now known as Ayanokouji.

"He's being polite to the peasant boy." Ayanokouji chuckled. "But being so kind is a problem too." She said seriously.

Kagome heard their conversation and coming up behind them decided that he didn't like them. "You know." He said, startling them. "Generally, I would agree with the whole being too kind thing but there is also such a thing as being too much of a bitch." He said before joining Haruhi again. _By the prick of my thumb something evil this way comes. Best watch that one._ Kagome thought making sure to send a parting glare over his shoulder towards Ayanokouji and her friend.

"Haruhi! I want another cup!" Tamaki yelled the moment Kagome stopped next to Haruhi.

"Your joking, right? You actually like it?" Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"Yup. This inelegant flavor and wonderfully not-rich-taste makes me want it more!" Tamaki said with a sparkly floating around his head.

"I see…" Haruhi sweat drops.

 **Once again sorry for the long wait. This chapter is over 4,000 words long, so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **And thank you very much for the reviews I have gotten from: Yuki Van Hellseit, Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A., and Foxluna**

 **Until next time. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

'Quotes'

Chapter 6

" **Kagome Kagome The bird in the cage When, oh when will it come out In the night of dawn The crane and turtle slipped Who is behind you now?" One of Naraku's creations sang, keeping to the shadows as he circled a chained-up Kagome, mimicking the voices of her friends.**

 _ **What's going on?**_ **Kagome wondered frantically trying to look around.**

" **Kagome Kagome The bird in the cage When, oh when will it come out In the night of the dawn The crane and turtle slipped Who is behind you now!"**

" **Shut up! Leave me alone!" Dream Kagome screamed at the voices. Suddenly there was a searing pain along her back.**

" **Come now little bird. Don't you know how to play? Guess, guess! If you guess right, you might just get away." The creature cackled as it sang.**

 _ **Just a dream. Just a dream. Come on Kagome you got to wake up!**_ **Kagome franticly thought trying to wake up.**

" **What you thought I would come and save you? Pathetic human. Why would I do that? I have Kikyō. I don't need you!" An all too familiar voice mocked her.**

" **Shut up! Inuyasha would never say that." Dream Kagome yelled.**

" **But Kagome. Inuyasha says that all the time." A small child's voice said.**

" **NO! They will come find me!" Dream Kagome yelled.** _ **Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!**_ **Kagome thought dreading what would come next.**

" **Come now Lady Kagome. You know we can't find Naraku without Inuyasha. Don't worry though. Kikyō will help us find the shards in your place. Then we can all be free." Another voice said.**

" **No." Dream Kagome sobbed.**

" **Don't cry Kagome. We won't let you suffer. Not like you have let us suffer. Why did you leave?" A wounded and bleeding Sango said as she came out of the shadows holding her sward at the ready to strike Kagome.**

" **No, no, no, no…"**

"NO!" Kagome yelled bolting up out of bed. "Dam. Another nightmare. This has to stop." Kagome said as he looked at the clock. "5:06 Shit. Might as well get up."

Getting up Kagome started going through his morning routine before heading downstairs. _What the hell should I do now?_ Kagome asked himself as he wondered the halls. After a while he decided on going for a run and went upstairs to get ready.

"Sir?" Shizuka said popping her head out of her room. "Is something the matter? It's still early but if you are hungry I could prepare something for you." She offered ducking her head to hide the blush that began to develop at the thought of cooking for Kagome.

"No. It's fine. I just couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you." Kagome said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, no. It's okay. I was up already." Shizuka hurried to assure him.

"If you say so. I'm about to go for a run so I won't be back around six." Kagome said walking into his room.

"Would you like me to get you a water bottle or something for your run?" Shizuka asked blushing profusely and turning her back on Kagome as he began to change right in front of her.

"Sure. If you want to. I'll meet you at the front door in ten." Kagome said hearing the door shut behind Shizuka as she ran out of the room with a bloody nose. _Huh what's her problem?_ Kagome thought before freezing mid reach for his boxers realizing that he just striped in front of Shizuka. "Shit, shit, shit. What the hell! I forgot that I wasn't a girl and accidentally…" Kagome said sitting down and placing his head in his hands in embarrassment.

-Ouran High School –

All throughout class Kagome had been out of it. His mind was stuck on his accidental strip tease in front of his maid. He couldn't focus on anything.

 _What the hell. I cannot believe I did that. What if she tells Sesshōmaru that I did that? I am so dead._ Kagome moaned as he pushed his lunch around his bento.

"Hay Kagome?" Haruhi said trying to get Kagome's attention. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked the moment Kagome looked up.

"Nothing really. Why do you ask?" Kagome said tilting his head sideways causing several girls in the room to scream 'cute' at the action.

"You've been sighing all day and I don't think that rice is going to change into fancy tuna just from you pushing it around." Haruhi said.

"I don't know what you mean." Kagome denied looking back at his lunch.

"Riiight. So how was your morning?" Haruhi said deciding to change the subject only to see Kagome's face turn beat red. "Okay seriously. What happened? You're doing a good imitation of a tomato right now." Haruhi said with a grin.

"Ya Kagome. Tell us what happened." The twins said from behind Kagome.

"Jesus fucking Christ! When the hell did you two get back from lunch?" Kagome said jumping out of his chair in a defensive stance.

"That is irrelevant." Hikaru said leaning on the Kagome's desk.

"So, what happened this morning huh?" Kaoru said leaning on the opposite side of Kagome's desk from Hikaru.

"It's none of your business." Kagome said before shoving some food into his mouth.

"It's okay Kagome." Hikaru said.

"We know you wouldn't do anything scandalous." Kaoru said.

"Then again you do swing that way." The twins said with matching grins that just caused Haruhi to look confused and Kagome to groan and smack his head on the table.

"You two are not cool." Kagome muttered from his place on the table. This caused the twins to gasp dramatically while hugging each other.

"Not cool? Did you hear that Kaoru? Kagome thinks we're not cool!" Hikaru said clinging to his brother.

"Does this mean that Kagome hates us?" Kaoru asked with tears in his eyes.

Kagome just looked up at the two with a glare and propped his head up on one of his fists while looking at the twins thinking about how he should answer this. Or if he should even bother. Meanwhile the twins started becoming more and more dramatic before deciding to drag Haruhi, who had previously decided to ignore them all and finish her meal, into a twin sandwich to get her support.

"Don't get me involved with this you guys! You're the ones who made him mad!" Haruhi shouted at the twins.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." Kagome called out to them calmly to get their attention. "I don't hate you. Quit being so dramatic." Kagome proceeded to fold his arms on his desk and laying his head down after telling them this.

"Then what happened this morning? And you didn't deny being gay so does it have something to do with your boyfriend?" The twins said this last part suggestively.

"One, none of your business. Two, I'm not gay. Three, I'm single so it doesn't matter if I am or not anyways." Kagome said holding up a hand to count off the reasons for them to fuck off without having to lift his head.

"Ah so it's about your lack thereof. So, who do you have a crush on?" Haruhi decided to join in uncharacteristically.

"Really? Et tu Haruhi?" Kagome said raising his head to look at the girl in front of him.

"Well, I was the first one to ask what was wrong." Haruhi pointed out.

"… All of you can fuck off." Kagome said putting his head back on the table ignoring his 'friends' for the rest of class.

-Club Room Before Hours-

-Ouran Host Club Second Motto: Unending Research Is The Guide To Being A Good Guy.-

"Kagome, after Tamaki's announcement yesterday you are now a host. That being said you already have requests and you will need to…" Kyoya started only to get the bird from Kagome as he walked off.

"If you think I'm going to whore myself out for you then you got another thing coming. Not only that but me and Haruhi are a package deal so if Haruhi doesn't have any guests then I don't have any guests." Kagome said.

"I see." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glass' causing light to obscure his eyes.

"With how Haruhi looks he'll never get any clients so…" Hikaru started.

"Why don't you take Haruhi's 100 clients as well. After all…" Kaoru said.

"You are a 'package deal'." The twins finished suggestively in unison.

"Sorry. I don't swing that way." Kagome said.

"Then hosting pretty girls by yourself shouldn't be a problem, right?" They said.

"Whatever." Kagome said walking back over to Haruhi not noticing the twins sharing a look behind his back.

"God dam it, not this shit again." Kagome sighed.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked.

"You'll see." Kagome said as suddenly Tamaki burst through the music room doors holding a cup of pork kimchi ramen.

"Everyone! Today we'll try the peasants' ramen today!" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh." Haruhi said as a cold wind blew by at the realization of what Kagome had meant.

"Okay everyone, try to make a different type of ramen!" Tamaki said holding up a cup.

"Excuse me… What research are you doing…? Nothing about this is related to hosting…" Haruhi said only to have Tamaki point to her.

"Follow the teacher's instructions!" He shouted as a sash that read 'Teacher' appeared on Haruhi.

"Yep. Good luck…" Kagome said patting Haruhi's back.

"What do you mean good luck? Your helping!" Haruhi blew up at Kagome.

"And why would I do that?" Kagome said placing his hands in his pockets in a devil-may-care pose.

"But Kagome, I thought we were a 'package deal'?" Haruhi said with a cute pouty face only for it to evolve into a smirk at Kagome's exasperated sigh.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Kagome asked only to receive a giggle from Haruhi. "Fine. Hay everyone! This is how you make ramen. You pour hot water into it and then balance it on your head until it's cooked." Kagome said while perfectly balancing a ramen cup on his head.

"What are you doing?! That's not how you do it everyone." Haruhi said only to be ignored.

"There's hot water for 3 minutes and 4 minutes. What's the difference?" Kyoya asked.

"Do I have to throw away the hot water once it's done?" Asked Tamaki.

"Mustard mayo stings my eyes-." Honey cried as he cleaned his face off.

"…" Mori stared at his ramen before looking up at Haruhi. "My ingredients are stuck to the lid…" He mumbled.

"Holy shit he talks." Kagome said earning a smack on the arm from Haruhi.

"Kagome! Mori that's because you put the ingredients on top. If you put the ingredients below the noodles at the beginning that won't happen." Haruhi said while demonstrating with her own ramen.

"What an amazing technique! Peasants' technique! Peasants' theory!" Tamaki shouted enthusiastically before grasping Haruhi's face in his hands while tears began to form in his eyes. "You are wonderful! May I express this feeling with my body…? Thank you kiss for you!" He said as random sparkles and roses surrounded him.

"Please don't. It's rather uncomfortable." Haruhi said turning her face away.

"Yes, please don't Tamaki or I might have to hurt you." Kagome said cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Hmmm. It doesn't match the picture, does it, Kaoru?" Hikaru commented looking at the image of Tamaki hiding behind Haruhi while Kagome tried to get around her to get to Tamaki. His comment though caught the attention of the trio and his brother.

"I agree with you, Hikaru. The situation doesn't add up." Kaoru replied.

"What the fuck you two devils talking about now?" Kagome deadpanned temporarily forgetting about his pursuit of Tamaki.

"You see, females love two beautiful homosexuals together. It is a nice plot to have two guys who cannot decide to further the friendship or not…" Hikaru said.

"In our case, we have our twin-ness as our forbidden weapon. Moreover, we have the beauty of symmetry." Kaoru finished, mirroring his brother.

"In addition, you will be loved by the two with such a deep bond at the same time!" Hikaru said while going up to Haruhi and gently touching her face while his brother mirrored him on Haruhi's other side.

"Isn't that the ultimate romance for the girls?" Kaoru asked.

Sighing the twins both backed off in order to avoid a fuming Kagome and stood by a contemplative Tamaki. "…But you can't even pass the first condition." They said in unison. "We wasted our time explaining."

"…Don't explain it then." An irritated Haruhi commented.

"Fuck you guys. Haruhi looks just fine." Kagome huffed wrapping his arms around a now blushing Haruhi. "Don't worry Haruhi. I think you look cute." He said reassuringly.

"Hmmm. The problem is once again the visual…" Tamaki mumbled to himself thinking before he approached Haruhi, temporarily forgetting his fear of the volatile boy standing next to her. "But then… Probably taking off the glasses won't help much, probably just make the eyes smaller… What's with these anyways? These old-fashioned glasses?" He says as he takes Haruhi's glasses off.

"Well." Haruhi began explaining. "These were my grandfather's… I lost my contact lenses on the morning of the admission ceremony… so for the time being…" Haruhi said only to stop talking when Kagome loosened his grip and she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki snapped his fingers summoning the twins who appeared with a 'Yes Sir!' and salon equipment before the grabbed Haruhi and dragged her over to a chair and went to work on her hair.

"Kyoya, give a phone call to the school designated tailor! Mori-sempai, if you have extra disposable contact lenses, share them!" Tamaki ordered pointing to said people as Kyoya took out his phone and dialed the tailors number while Mori sprinted out of the room.

"What about me?" Honey jumped up excitedly.

"Pleas eat some cakes, Honey-senpai!" Tamaki said pointing at Honey.

"Okay." Honey said dejectedly sitting down with Usa-chan. "You know everyone's busy Usa-chan. They can't play with us right now."

"Waaah! What are you doing?!" Haruhi yelled.

"Don't worry." Hikaru said.

"We're pros." Kaoru reassured.

"So, you're going to make Haruhi look dumb." Kagome said grinning at the twins.

"Honey-senpai! We have a job for you! Tie Kagome up to that chair!" The twins shouted catching Honey's attention.

"What the fuck! How the hell is someone so small so strong! Get me out of this right now you two!" Kagome fumed from his chair while struggling against his bonds.

"Nope. If we are going to do Haruhi's hair, then we need to do yours as well. It looks like it hasn't been cut in years!" The Hikaru said.

"That's because it hasn't, and I like my long hair. So, if you cut off even an inch I'll hurt you." Kagome threatened.

"Come on. Let us at least cut off the dead ends at least." Kaoru said.

"…. An inch. Nothing more…" Kagome said looking suspiciously at the twins.

"Good! And while we're trimming your hair you can tell us about your boyfriend problem!" The twins said with matching smirks.

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR A GIRLFRIEND SO STOP PESTERING! I had hoped you two would have forgotten this morning's conversation." Kagome grumbled shooting glairs at the twins.

"The uniform is ready." Kyoya said as he walked in with a package followed closely by Mori.

"Contact lenses." Mori said holding up a small container.

The twins ran over to them and grabbed the items then took Haruhi and shoved her and the items into a changing room before heading into the room as well only to be shoved out by Haruhi.

"Gyaaa. I can do it myself!" Haruhi yelled as the twins shared another look.

"Okay Kagome. Your turn." They said approaching the still tied up Kagome.

While waiting for Haruhi to change the twins trimmed and washed Kagome's hair then sat down with everyone else and ate some more ramen.

"…Senpai." Haruhi called from behind the divider.

"Oh? Did you finish changing?" Tamaki asked.

"Excuse me… This uniform… Do I get to keep it?" Haruhi asked walking out of the changing room.

"How wonderful…" Tamaki said with tears running down his face upon seeing the new Haruhi.

"Our finest project…" The twins said complementing themselves.

"You do know that that uniform set is 300,000 yen, right? I saw Kyoya already adding it to our debt. So ya it's yours now." Kagome said in Haruhi's ear causing Haruhi to hang her head in defeat.

"CUTE!" Tamaki yelled tackling Haruhi.

"Senpai… Let go!" Haruhi shouted in surprise.

"How lovely you are… you almost look like a girl…! Here, let daddy see your face clearer." Tamaki said tilting Haruhi's face up.

"Ouch!... My neck's gonna break!" Haruhi protested.

"Let go of Haruhi you freak!" Kagome yelled pulling Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Haru-chan, cute." Honey said with hearts floating around him.

"If you had that face, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hikaru said.

"Maybe you could get a customer or two now." Kyoya said.

"Dam Haruhi. If you were my type, I'd date you. You are just adorable." Kagome said looking at Haruhi and giving her a wink causing Haruhi to blush.

"Yes! Everything was calculated! Here, now is the time that your true worth will be revealed!" Tamaki gloated.

"Liar." Kagome mumbled.

"Go show the people your thin-veneer of beauty!" Tamaki continued not hearing Kagome.

Thirty minutes later Kagome and Haruhi were sitting at a table with some of Haruhi's and Kagome's guests.

"Haruhi-kun? What are your hobbies?" A girl asked.

"Is it true that you commute by train? Why not a car?" Another girl talked over the first.

"Do you do anything special about skin care? It's very smooth." A third girl asked attempting to stroke Kagome's face only for Kagome to twitch away from her and grab her hand.

"Please don't touch me." Kagome said releasing the girl number three who shyly mumbled a sorry while blushing at the contact. "And as for your questions why don't you wait for Haruhi to answer before asking another. Okay?" Kagome said turning a strained smile towards the girls. Kagome looked over to see Haruhi smiling nervously trying to figure out what to do.

"Why did you join this club?" Girl number one askes.

"Ah. That's because I broke… the vase…" Haruhi said remember the 8 million Yen. _If I can gather up 100 people, no more debt! I totally forgot about it, but that is the story!_ Haruhi thought glancing at Kagome. _And Kagome is only here because of me as well._ She contemplated this for a moment before resolving to do what she can to pay of the debt as swiftly as she could.

Kagome meanwhile just matched Haruhi's unintentional staring with a raised eyebrow. "Come now Haruhi. I know I'm rather funny looking but there is no need to stair." Kagome said breaking Haruhi out of her daze.

"What?" Haruhi said intelligently before releasing what Kagome had said. "No! I don't think you look funny Kagome-kun!... In fact, you are… rather… handsome." Haruhi said blushing furiously. Glancing everywhere trying to find a way out of this awkward conversation. Finally, her eyes landed on one of the guest's empty glass and remembered what Tamaki said about looking at people from a lower perspective.

"Um… Would you… Like to have another cup?" Haruhi said finishing smoothly while bending over and holding a glass out to the girl while slightly cocking her head to the side.

"Ah... Yes, please." The girl said blushing furiously.

"Kagome-kun? May… I have… Some of what you are drinking?" Another girl asked.

"It's just some chie tea. Nothing special." Kagome said shrugging his shoulder and turning his attention to the window next to their area. This caused some squealing from the yellow buffalo and a barrage of hearts to randomly appear and strike Kagome in the face causing him to have a sneezing fit that the girls found adorable. Thus, causing more annoying squeals and hearts.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Haruhi asked handing Kagome a handkerchief.

"Ya." Kagome replied dabbing at his nose trying to avoid another fit.

From across the room some of the other hosts were watching this scene play out.

"Why did they... Do they like it?" Tamaki said confused at the girl's reaction to Kagome and Haruhi's moment.

"Haruhi's innocence is probably refreshing to the guests. I'm not sure yet what they see in Kagome though. Perhaps it's his polite yet cool attitude?" Kyoya said in contemplation.

"And we don't have any other polite characters of any kind." Hikaru said.

"Oh…" They heard one of Haruhi's guests gasp drawing their attention back to the hosts in question. "Your mother passed away 10 years ago from an illness…? Than what do you do about household chores…? For example, cooking…" The guest asked.

"I do it myself. I like cooking." Haruhi said with a grin remembering happy times. "My mother loved cooking… she left a lot of recipes while she was hospitalized. Learning how to cook them one by one is fun, and when I cook them well, my father was pleased. I love those times very much." Kagome, seeing the huge smile that bloomed on Haruhi's face, couldn't help but grin as well at his own memories of cooking. Memories that swiftly turned to darker emotions.

"May… I come tomorrow, too?" One girl asked reminding Kagome of where he was.

"Ah. That'll help Kagome and me a lot." Haruhi said speaking for both Kagome and herself watching as Kagome grunts in agreement then walk away.

"Me too… I'll come too." Another girl said.

"Na…Natural smile…?" Tamaki stuttered watching as Haruhi smiled and talked to her guests trying to distract them from Kagome's rude exit.

"Yup, natural." Kyoya answered Tamaki.

"No need for special techniques…" Hikaru stated.

"Hay where did Kagome go." Kaoru said noticing that Kagome had slipped away at some point.

"I believe I saw him go towards the changing room." Kyoya supplied. "I hope he isn't planning on neglecting his duties as a host." Kyoya said adjusting his glass'.

"Kago-chan looked sad." Honey said playing with Usa-chan.

"Hn." Mori agreed with a nod.

"If he is sad we should help him!" Tamaki said before one of his guests caught his attention.

"Tamaki-sama? Won't you keep your customer company…?" Ayanokouji asked.

"Ah! Sorry princess! I was a bit concerned about the kids…" Tamaki said apologetically glancing in the direction of the changing room before shrugging and turning back to the 'Princess'.

"You really take good care of them, don't you?" Ayanokouji asked.

"Because they are both pretty interesting kids." Tamaki laughed. "Oh yeah, why don't you try peasants' ramen? It's so unhealthy it's addicting." Tamaki said.

"Huh? no way Tamaki-sama eats that…?" Ayanokouji said in astonishment.

"Um. I'm addicted to this thing called dagashi." Tamaki said conversationally. "Speaking of commoners. Hay Haruhi! Go get Kagome then come here. There is someone I want you two to meet!" Tamaki said waiving Haruhi over.

"Okay." Haruhi said walking towards the changing room. When she walked into the changing room she found Kagome with his head in his hands shaking a little. Haruhi not knowing what to do walked over and sat down next to Kagome not saying anything for a while.

"I take it the idiot needs something." Kagome stated after a while not even bothering to lift his head.

"Ya." Haruhi said following Kagome as he stood up. "You want to talk about it?" Haruhi asked before they walked out.

"Nothing to talk about." Kagome said walking out leaving Haruhi to fallow behind.

"Haruhi! Kagome! This is princess Ayanokouji. Say hello to my best customer." Tamaki said gesturing elegantly towards the redhead.

"Oh… Your best customer huh?" Haruhi said.

 _She's the bitch from the other day. Thumb is still itching._ Kagome said eyeing the girl.

"Very nice to meet you…" Haruhi said giving an indiscreet smile to Ayanokouji.

"CUTE! This is the first time seeing you make that face!" Tamaki shouted hugging Haruhi and swinging her around. "You look so shy and that's so cute, cute!"

"Gyaaa. Let go of me pervert!" Haruhi shouted.

"Excuse me… Tamaki-sama…?" Ayanokouji tried to get Tamaki's attention.

"Haruhi's being sexually harassed by Tono again." The twins laughed.

"Ah! Mori-senpai. Help me!" Haruhi said reaching for Mori as Kagome was trying to drag Tamaki off of Haruhi.

Next thing they know Mori is swooping Haruhi out of Tamaki's reach and slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

"…Mori-senpai? You don't have to go that far…" Tamaki sweet dropped.

"I was asked for help, so I helped." Mori reflected while you could hear girls in the background gushing over the fact that Mori was carrying Haruhi and trying to figure out why.

"Here, come back to Daddy." Tamaki sang reaching out to Haruhi.

Who replied with a prompt "No. I don't need two fathers!"

All the while no one but Kagome notices the glare coming from Tamaki's redheaded guest.

 **Sorry for the delay. I know its becoming a habit of posting every few weeks, but I'll try to get more out soon. But hay! This chapter is 4,183 words so there is that.**

 **And even though one said no thanks were necessary I would still like to give thanks for the reviews I have gotten from: Foxluna, and Yuki Van Hellseit**

 **Until next time. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

'Quotes'

Chapter 7

"Kagome-sama! KAGOME-SAMA!" A voice screamed in Kagome's ear as he was shaken wildly. This combination caused Kagome to bolt up and grab his 'attacker' and pin them to the bed with his hands on their throat.

"Kagome-sama? It's me, Shizuka Sōgen." A small voice chocked out from under him.

"Shizuka?" Kagome said waking up a little more looking down at the poor girl that he was currently chocking. "Oh Kami. I'm so sorry Shizuka. I…" Kagome whispered letting go of the girl and walking to the window at the far side of his room turning his back on Shizuka and hanging his head in shame.

"Kagome-sama?" Shizuka said walking over to Kagome but not touching him.

"What did you need Shizuka-san." Kagome said in a cold voice not bothering to turn around.

"I… I heard crying and… and when I knocked the door… it opened and…" Shizuka stuttered.

"That's enough, I understand. Thank you but please, don't ever do that again. It's for your own safety that you don't." Kagome said glancing behind himself with a forlorn look on his face. "Please go back to bed. I'm okay now." He said turning back to the window.

"Yes, Kagome-sama." Shizuka said with a small bow and, not knowing what else to do, left the room and shut the door with a soft click.

"Fuck me." Kagome said closing his eyes and leaning his forehead onto the window. "What am I going to do now." Straightening his back he walked over to his closet and got dressed before heading out of his room towards the city for a run.

-Ooran-

Walking into the club room Kagome emediatly knew that this was going to be one of those days. "Hay Haruhi?" Kagome said poking the girl next to him.

"Ya Kagome?" Haruhi said walking over to their area to prepare for the days guests.

"Why do the twins have Kewpie 1 and Kewpie 2 written on their faces?" Kagome asked making sure to keep Haruhi between him and the twins.

"I don't know. Go ask them." Haruhi said giving Kagome an annoyed glare.

"No. I'll just watch them." Kagome said while sitting down in the 'Kings' chair waiting for the customers to walk in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHAIR!" Tamaki yelled noticing that Kagome had taken the up residence in the chair that he uses to great guests when the first arrive.

"Waiting. What does it look like dumb ass." Kagome said propping one of his legs up on the arm of the chair.

"You can't do that! Get off! Get off! Get… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tamaki stopped mid rant upon seeing Kagome loosen his belt and stick his hand in his pants.

"I never figured you as someone who enjoyed watching but if you want me to get off so bed then I guess I can oblige." Kagome said causing Tamaki's face to resemble a tomato as he ran over to Kyoya.

"MOMMY! Our son is touching himself in public!" Tamaki cried to 'Mommy'.

"Well you did tell him to." He sighed while glancing over at Kagome who had fallen onto the floor laughing.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Tamaki screamed.

"It doesn't matter. This is my chair now. I suggest you find a new one soon. The doors are about to open." Kagome said getting back into the chair and sitting like some type of mob boss.

"It's time to play, which one of us is Hikaru-kune? Game!" The twins shouted as they spun around in front of their guests.

"Oh so that's why Tweedledum and Tweedledee have those stupid marks on their faces. I thought you two were trying out a new fashion statement. But now that the game has started you took them off." Kagome laughed.

"It sounds like such a lame game." Haruhi said shaking her head.

"Oh no, it's so difficult." One of the guests said.

"They both look so much alike. When they put their hair up like this you can't tell them apart." Another guest said.

"That's bull. Those two are easy to tell apart. Left is Kaoru and right is Hikaru." Kagome said pointing at each twin when he said their name.

"Wrong!" The twins said.

"Bull shit. But if that's the way you want to cheat then so be it." Kagome shrugged as he sat down on the window seal next to the twin's aria.

"Haruhi-kun, which one do you think they are?" A third guest asked.

"Ya Haruhi! Which one of us is which!" The twins said spinning around each other.

"To My right is Kaoru and Left is Hikaru." Haruhi said pointing at each in turn.

"You got it wrong!" The twins sang.

"Nope Haruhi is right!" Kagome laughed.

"You guys look alike, but you are slightly different." Haruhi said smiling at the two.

"Haruhi-kun! You're wonderful…" One of the twins' guests gushed.

"You are looking at them with the eyes in your heart!" Another said blushing and holding her face.

"He is surely bringing up is popularity with his new technique." Kyoya said to Tamaki.

"Hmm…" Tamaki replied in thought. "But Kagome doesn't even try." He said looking over at the lounging host silently watching what was going on.

"Wait, Haruhi-kun, your finger… What happened to it?" One of the guests said noticing the band aid on Haruhi's left pointer finger.

"I was using a knife, and by mistake…" Haruhi started holding up her finger.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" The guest said.

"Don't lie Haruhi. It's not cute." Kagome said remembering the blade that he had seen Haruhi try to throw away after opening one of her textbooks. Then there was the wet assignment book and after P.E. Kagome had noticed that Haruhi kept flinching when she put her jacket on. _I'm pretty sure I know who is bullying her, but I need proof._ Kagome thought.

"What is he talking about?" The guest asked.

"Nothing?" Haruhi said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Whatever you say Haruhi. But you need to promise me something." Kagome said giving Haruhi an intense look.

"Ya?" Haruhi said looking at Kagome curiously.

Getting up Kagome walked over to Haruhi and took her hands in his while kneeling in front of her.

"If anything happens or if anyone else starts to pick on you or if any more of you stuff is messed with you need to tell me. Promise that you will tell me Haruhi." Kagome said oblivious of the guests around them and the scene that he was inadvertently making.

"Um. Okay." Haruhi agreed blushing furiously.

"YAOI!" Was heard around the room from the guests who had witnessed the 'romantic' seen as heart started to float around the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE GIRLS!" Kagome yelled as he began to be surrounded by the annoying red bubble hearts. Taking one last look at Haruhi Kagome turned around and took a running leap out the window before sprinting off towards his house.

"KAGOME GET BACK HERE! THAT IS NOT HOW A HOST IS SUPPOSED TO ACT!" Tamaki yelled out the window.

"Looks like I'll have to add this to his portion of the debt." Kyoya said writing something down in his black book.

-Next Day-

Kagome was walking towards the school gate planning on skipping out on club activities again when he noticed Haruhi sifting around the fountain in the courtyard. It didn't take a genius to tell that someone had thrown her bag into the thing.

"Hay Haruhi? What are you doing?" Kagome said giving her a chance to tell Kagome the truth before he confronted her about not telling him who was bullying her.

"Oh, Kagome! You startled me. I'm trying to find my wallet. I dropped my bag when I was looking out the window and it fell in. So far I've found everything but my wallet." Haruhi said laughing sheepishly trying to cover up the lie.

"What did I say about lying to me Haruhi? You will be punished." Kagome said shaking his head as he got into the water to help her look.

"Ehehehe." Haruhi laughed nervously and went back to looking.

"HAY PEASANTS!" Tamaki yelled running up to the pond. "What a nice hobby you have. Skipping the club activity and playing in the water?"

"Fuck off dumbass. We're not skipping!" _Though I was going to before seeing this. But he doesn't need to know that._ Kagome thought going back to searching the water.

"Huh? Why did you wet your bag?" Tamaki said noticing Haruhi's bag on the ground.

"Yeah. I just dropped it… But I left my wallet in the buddle." Haruhi said still looking.

"Dummy, you should always keep your wallet in your bag." Tamaki said taking off his jacket and jumping into the water. "Anyway, your searching method is really weak. You have to do it like this, dramatically! As if you are taking a bath!" He said as he began to flail his arms around in the water.

"The hell! Stop you're getting water all over!" Kagome yelled shielding his face from the spray.

"Eh?! It's okay! You'll get wet! And it's not a bath!" Haruhi said trying to get Tamaki to stop.

"You know the saying 'A good man in dripping water'?" Tamaki asked as he paused in his search.

"… Stupid say what?" Kagome asked turning to look at the blond.

Haruhi on the other hand just looked at Tamaki in surprise.

"Hmm? What? You're making such a cute face again! Did you fall in love with me?" Tamaki exclaimed while pinching Haruhi's cheeks.

"How can I?" Haruhi griped with a tick mark developing on her head. "Anyway, let's continue searching!"

"If I remember correctly, finder's fee is 30%?" Tamaki muttered as he went back to searching.

"You're so rich and still say these things…?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki as if he was the cause of all her troubles.

"Dude! You have enough money. Don't be stealing anything from Haruhi." Kagome reprimanded.

"But it's a finder's fee not stealing!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Good people do things for the sake of being good. The fact that you are doing this for money makes you a bad person." Kagome said jabbing a finger in Tamaki's direction causing him to gasp and run over to Haruhi.

"HARUHI! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Tamaki wailed latching onto Haruhi.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Haruhi yelled.

"But you two are always together. I thought maybe you two were…" Tamaki trailed off and turned around pantomiming making out with someone. "You know?" He said turning back around.

"We aren't a couple you pervert." Kagome said without pausing in his search for Haruhi's wallet. "Whoa, I stepped on something…. Hay Haruhi? Is this it?" Kagome said holding up a wallet.

"Ya that is. Thank you!" Haruhi said tilting her head to the side and smiling cutely.

"KAWAII! You're so cute! Like a girl!" Tamaki yelled causing Kagome to raise an eyebrow at his stupidity.

-Club Room-

"I see… It was so troublesome. It's scary that the bag fell in the pond by itself, isn't it?" Ayanokouji said sipping on some tea at Haruhi's table. Ignoring the glare she was getting from Kagome who was reclining in his chair with his feet on the table.

"Yes…" _Why do we have this person…? And why is Kagome glaring so hard at her?_ Haruhi thought while she simultaneously replied to their guest and sent a questioning glance at Kagome who ignored her in preference to keep up her glair.

 _Bitches like her can't wait to gloat. I have no proof, but I know it was her._ Kagome thought uncrossing and recrossing his legs as noisily as he could just to get a rise out of the 'Princess'.

"But you went too far bothering Tamaki-sama. It was only for that cheap bag, right?" Ayanokoji said sending Kagome a dirty look before turning a smug smile Haruhi's way as she laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them leaning forward in the process. "Don't think that he loves you. Tamaki-sama is taking good care of you because your family background is new to him." Leaning closer to Haruhi she whispered. "Maybe all those weird things are happening because you are tagging along behind Tamaki-sama without thinking…?"

"Shit. I knew it." Kagome muttered to himself.

"…That is…" Haruhi started. "In short, you're jealous…" She said causing Kagome to start laughing.

Next thing either of them knew the table is knocked over as Ayanokoji grabbed Haruhi and pulled her on top of herself as Kagome leapt forward and tried to grab Ayanokoji's arm to get her to let go.

"HELP!" Ayanokoji screamed at the top of her lungs. "HARUHI-KUN AND KAGOME-KUN SUDDENLY BECAME VIOLENT!"

"Wha?" Haruhi shouted in shock as Kagome gained a murderous look in his eyes as he reared a fist back to teach the treacherous snake a lesson.

"I KNEW THAY WERE BARBARIONS! SOMBODY, HURRY, THESE PEASANTS…" Ayanokoji continued to scream with true fear creeping into her voice at the sight of Kagome's fist. All the while Haruhi scrambled up and grabbed Kagome around the waist to try to stop Kagome from hitting the girl

"Ah. I'm sorry." Hikaru said as he dumped a glass of water over Ayanokoji.

"Our hands slipped." Kaoru said also dumping a glass of water over her at the same time as his brother.

"Wha…?" Ayanokoji yelled in surprise at the twins as photos of Ayanokoji throwing Haruhi's bag into the pond fluttered onto the table behind her.

"Did you think we didn't know about it? Please don't look down on our information network." Kyoya said holding some more photos. "Of course, we have evidence on the other issue as well." He said adjusting his glass.

"This person is scary. She's like an oni." Honey said with tears in his eyes.

"Looks so ugly." Mori said.

Walking forward Tamaki cupped Ayanokoji's face in his hands. "You look beautiful outside…" He said.

"Ta… Tamaki-sama! These guys…" Ayanokoji cried.

"It's no good if you only look good." Tamaki interrupted her. "I'm sorry to say this, but can you please never come back?" He said standing up and pushing his bangs out of his face while putting the other hand in his pocket. "You cannot be a customer if you behave badly towards my fellow club members."

"Ah… Waaaah! Stupid Tamaki-sama!" Ayanokoji cried as she ran out the door.

"We have that kind of customer every so often. That misunderstanding queen." The twins sighed.

All the while Haruhi watched Tamaki with admiration while still holding onto Kagome. This time to prevent her friend from going after the girl.

"Ahem. Aaah…" Tamaki said blushing at the cute eyes that Haruhi was making. "A punishment for causing trouble. Add another 100 customers to your work quota." He said pointing at Haruhi and Kagome catching Kagome's attention.

"Huh?! Senpai!" Haruhi yelled in surprise and irritation.

"If you two weren't here, I wouldn't lose my best customer-. And I wouldn't have to look for wallets with this beautiful body-. Maybe it'll take you until your graduation?" Tamaki said shrugging his shoulders as he turned to walk away. "I have high expectations for you natural rookies." He said flashing them a smile.

"FUCK YOUR EXPECTATIONS!" Kagome yelled. "If you're going to add 100 customers then for a bitch not knowing what the word respect means then I'm going to make it worth it!" Kagome shouted starting to head to the door to find the cause of his troubles.

"Kagome No! You'll only make it worse!" Haruhi yelled. _What is this... A curse?..._ Haruhi thought digging her heals into the ground trying to hold Kagome back. While struggling with Kagome a card fell out of Haruhi's pocket that Tamaki walked over to and picked up.

"Hmm? What's this? A student ID?" Tamaki said.

"It's probably mine. Put it on the table please and help me stop Kagome!" Haruhi said still struggling with her friend.

"…Haruhi?" Tamaki askes not bothering to help at all.

"What!" Haruhi yelled in exasperation.

"LET GO HARUHI! I'M ONLY GOING TO BRAKE HER FACE A LITTLE BIT!" Kagome yelled as Mori and the twins jumped in to try to hold him back.

"Are you a girl?" Tamaki asked Haruhi causing everyone to freeze for various reasons.

 _Thank Kami he finally stopped._ Haruhi thought cautiously letting go of the now eerily calm Kagome. "Yes. Biologically, at least." Haruhi said walking over to Tamaki. "Ah, that picture was taken when I was in 9th grade by the way."

"Oh come on! I know you're dumb, but you can't be that stupid!" Kagome said.

"Ah. He has finally noticed. He's a dummy after all." Hikaru said.

"But he probably knew by instinct. Nobody would do that much for a guy." Kaoru said.

"I knew it from the beginning!" Honey gloated.

"It's a pretty interesting development." Kyoya said smugly.

"Huh? Wait! If you're a girl! Kagome! Have you been lying too? Are you a girl as well?!" Tamaki yelled pointing at Kagome.

"Why yes Tamaki. I'm a girl. What you going to do about it?" Kagome said sarcastically as he felt a twinge of pain in his chest at the reminder that he was stuck as a guy.

"If senpais thought of me as a guy, I figured that was okay with me. Probably my consciousness of being a guy or a girl is lower than other people. And I'm not that interested in appearances, either. Oh but…" Haruhi said turning to Tamaki and smiling. "But you were cool earlier, senpai." Haruhi said causing Tamaki to blush profusely.

"Get that look off your face you pervert." Kagome said glaring at Tamaki's blushing face.

"And actually," Haruhi continued. "I realized it's not that bad to be popular among the girls. They are actually cute. I'm probably a little into that-. Oh yeah, I should address myself with 'Ore' from now on."

"Huh!? Haruhi?! Hay! You can't say those dirty boy words!" Tamaki yelled in distress.

"Shut the fuck up. She can say what ever she wants to say!" Kagome said huffing in exasperation.

"Kagome! You can't say those bad words either! Daddy won't allow it! Little girls shouldn't talk that way!" Tamaki yelled flailing his arms.

"For Kami's sake not that it matters I'm not actually a girl! Biologically speaking at least." Kagome said grumbling the last part.

"How can I trust you! Where is your ID? How can I trust that it hasn't been doctored!" Tamaki yelled continuing to point at Kagome.

Kagome finally getting tired of the yelling and pointing decided to end the argument the only way he could think of. He calmly walked over to a screaming Tamaki and, grabbing his outstretched hand, stuck Tamakis hand into his pants so that Tamaki could feel the proof. Tamaki, and everyone else, instantly froze as his mind tried to comprehend what he was now holding.

"You can let go now." Kagome said to Tamaki in amusement seeing's how he had let go of Tamaki's hand a while ago. _Three, two, one…_ Kagome started to count down in his head waiting for the explosion.

"OH MY KAMI! YOU HAVE A BLEEP!" Tamaki censored himself as he yelled, blushing profusely.

"Wow boss. We didn't know you were into that kind of thing." The twins said in unison looking at Tamaki suggestively.

"I hadn't realized you and Kagome had gotten that close." Kyoya said writing something else in his book not missing a beat.

"NOOOO! MOMMY! KAGOME MADE ME TOUGH HIS NAUGHTY PLACE! I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Tamaki yelled latching onto Kyoya.

"I may have put your hand down there but you're the one who grabbed ahold of it and started stroking it." Kagome said smirking as Tamaki screamed in shock and disgust as he ran to his corner covering his ears and rocking back and forth muttering to himself about not 'being that way'.

"Kagome. There is something wrong with you." Haruhi sweat dropped looking at her friend.

"You have no idea." Kagome said shaking his head as he turned to walk away. "Oh! Are we still on for this weekend?" He said stopping and turning back to Haruhi.

"Ya. My dad hasn't stopped talking about it in ages." Haruhi said.

"Okay just making sure. Oh, and Haruhi?" He said making sure he had the girl's attention. "Remember, I still have to punish you for lying to me." Kagome sang as he left the room.

"NO! DADDY FORBIDS IT! YOU ARE NOT GOING! I WON'T…" Kagome heard Tamaki start yelling before the door closed and he could no longer hear what was going on.

 _Things are going to get interesting…_ Kagome thought chuckling to himself all the way home.

 **Sorry about the delay everyone. I swear I didn't mean for it to take me this long to update.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have been reading this and thank you for the reviews I got from: Foxluna, Yuki Van Hellseit, MOONWOLF1234, and Teddy.**

 **I hope to post again soon but until then.**

 **Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ya, it's late again…. I was planning on posting earlier but this was my first day off in a while. People kept getting sick and my manager kept calling me in to cover their shifts. But excuses besides here is the long awaited chapter 8.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

'Quotes'

Chapter 8

"Kagome. This Sesshōmaru wishes for a report. It has been one week since you started at your new school." Sesshōmaru said as they sat at the dining room table for breakfast.

"I joined a club, but I don't really care for it. Too many idiots. Other than that, not much. Oh! I am planning on going shopping today with my new friend." Kagome said digging into his eggs.

"This Sesshōmaru wishes to know what kind of club you have joined." Sesshōmaru asked/stated taking another bite of his meal.

"To be blunt. It's a host club." Kagome said watching his guardian from the corner of his eye.

"This Sesshōmaru does not approve. A proper heir to the Toshio company should not be affiliated with such a place." Sesshōmaru said narrowing his eyes as he leveled a cold look at Kagome. A look that Kagome matched and returned in full.

"Honor will not allow me to quit this club. I have sworn to aid a friend in repaying her debt to the club." Kagome said turning away to finish his meal.

"If the girl wants to visit such a shallow place and burden herself with a debt she cannot pay that is of no ….." Sesshōmaru began only to be interrupted.

"With all due respect Sesshōmaru. She incurred this debt because they foolishly mistook her for a guy and when they propositioned her she tried to flee and ended up braking a vase worth eight million yen. She is there on a scholarship and has not the funds to pay for such a ridiculous sum of money and I will not abandon someone in need." Kagome finished his declaration sitting back down after realizing that he had stood up at some point.

"This Sesshōmaru,… understands. Honor is more important than image….. That being said you will still conduct yourself in a manner befitting an heir of this family. Is that understood?" Sesshōmaru leveled a cold gaze across the table. After receiving a nod from Kagome he returned his attention to his meal. "Now about this shopping trip."

"It's at 1:30 this afternoon so we should be done with training by then." Kagome responded. "What are we working on today?" He asked looking up at Sesshōmaru curiously.

"This Sesshōmaru wants you to read up on micro economics as well as work on some accounting sheets. The booklets and aforementioned worksheets are in you study." Sesshōmaru told Kagome.

"Yes Sesshōmaru-sama." Kagome said fearing that any sign of disrespect or disagreement would cause the great lord to give him more work. _Math is hard enough. How he thinks I can do any of this crap is beyond me._ He thought.

-TOKYO Solamachi-

"Kagome-kun! Over here!" Ranka yelled jumping up and down in front of the mall entrance. Standing next to him Haruhi just sighed.

"Got afternoon Mr. Fujioka. That dress looks wonderful on you! Where did you get it?" Kagome said eyeing Ranka's purple dress with appreciation.

"Oh this old thing? It's just something I had around." Ranka said with a smirk striking a pose to better show off the design of the outfit.

"Well it still looks fabulous on you." Kagome said smiling brightly before turning to Haruhi. "So Haruhi, what do you want to do today. I know the main reason you are here is to help me shop for a new wardrobe but theirs no reason for us not to do something you find fun to."

"Well I heard that there are a few sales are going on today." Haruhi said thinking about what all they needed at home.

"Haruhi! We are here to have fun courtesy of Kagome-kun's wallet. Don't worry about sales!" Ranka said hugging Haruhi and pouting at the prospect of having to shop for food instead of clothing.

"Tell you what! We'll go shopping for food first and I can have my driver deliver it to your house then we can shop for clothing. Maybe we can even go see a movie and eat out! What do you think?" Kagome said eagerly.

"Well I guess we could. But I would rather take the food home myself and put it away." Haruhi said.

"HARUHI! Stop arguing with the boy! Let him do all the heavy lifting." Ranka scolded his daughter. "Now let's get the work out of the way so we can have some fun!" Ranka cheered as he started to skip off in a random direction.

"Well Haru-chan? Shall we fallow your dad?" Kagome chuckled at the older man's behavior.

"Ya I guess." Haruhi sighed before trudging after her eccentric father.

After about an hour of going from shop to shop looking for all of Haruhi's bargains they began to head to the parking lot with their bags to give to Kagome's driver.

"Wow we got quite a haul today! This was great!" Haruhi said happily skipping along a she looked back through a sales pamphlet to make sure she got everything.

"So this is what makes you happy huh? Good to know. I should take you bargain shopping with my mom some time. She is awesome at finding the best sales." Kagome said thinking back to all the medical supplies and food that Mis. Higurashi had to buy.

"Sure! I'd love to meet her some time." Haruhi said.

"Speaking of families, Kagome-kun, how about you tell us about yours." Ranka said sidling up between Kagome and Haruhi.

"Well until recently it was just me, my mom, my grandpa, and my little brother Sōta. We've lived up at the Higurashi shrine for several generations now. It was only recently that my mom met Sesshōmaru and when he met me he decided to make me his heir." Kagome said shrugging at the end.

"So what does your family think about you becoming the heir to Toshio Corp?" Ranka asked.

"Well it was my mom who told me it was a good idea to accept it in the first place, so you can guess what her thoughts are on this. My grandpa seams to want me to take over the shrine though. I think he views this as me training for my future as a priest. Getting all the wild out you know? I don't think my brother has much of an opinion on this though. I know he thinks me going to Ooran is cool though." Kagome said chuckling in remembrance to when Sōta found out about Kagome moving.

"What about your dad? What does he think about this?" Haruhi asked.

"I… Don't know… He died when I was five so I don't remember much about him. I hope that he is proud of me though." Kagome said before piling some of Haruhi's bags into the trunk of the car before getting the other bags from Ranka and Haruhi before stowing them away and giving the driver instructions on what to do with the food.

"Kagome." Ranka placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder as he turned around. "From what I have seen so far I think your dad would be extremely happy with what you have become."

"Thank you Mr. Fujioka." Kagome smiled at the sentiment.

"Please! Call me Ranka!" Ranka exclaimed happily. "Now what do you say to finding you a new outfit. I know the perfect boutique!" Ranka said grabbing Kagome and Haruhi's hands and dragging them back into the mall.

"Dad! Don't go overboard! I doubt Kagome would like the clothing that you like!" Haruhi shouted trying to get her dad to slow down.

"Well I did ask for you and your dad to help me out. I have to at least try something on." Kagome laughed.

"That's the spirit!" Ranka shouted dragging a laughing Kagome and a scowling Haruhi into one of the shops. "Now which dress do you like? I think you would look great in this one!" He shouted turning around holding a dark blue sun dress.

"DAD! I'm sure Kagome isn't like that! Not everyone likes to cross-dress you know." Haruhi scolded her dad who began to pout.

"But he would look fabulous in this! And his long flowing hair would make for a good accent draped over his shoulders. Mabey with a little wave in it?" Ranka said looking at Kagome contemplatively.

"DAD!"

"It's okay Haruhi. It's been a while since I've worn a dress so if your dad doesn't mind helping me with it then I don't mind showing some dresses off for you two. Just please don't tell anyone from school or my guardian. It would look bad and I don't want to make him mad at me." Kagome said blushing. _I hope no one from school sees this…_ Kagome thought remembering his earlier conversation with Sesshōmaru.

"Kagome? I didn't know you liked to do this kind of thing. I'm not saying it's a bad thing! It's just…" Haruhi began to blush when she realized what she sounded like and tried to back pedal.

"Haruhi. It's okay. I used to wear dress and skirts all the time. People even thought I was a girl at my last school." _Because I was one._ "If this makes you uncomfortable then we can visit a different shop. I do still need to buy some clothes for special occasions and going out though." Kagome said rubbing the back of his head.

"NO! I mean if this is what you like then who am I to say differently. I mean seriously! Look at my dad?" Haruhi said trying to laugh off the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Okay just don't tell anyone. Got to keep up my bad boy image you know?" Kagome chuckled as he tried to look cool by leaning up against one of the walls.

"Oh ya you're a bad boy all right. Especially surrounded by pink prom dress!" Haruhi let out a true laugh as Kagome pulled a face realizing that the wall he leaned up against was showing off a bunch of the most hideous dress' he had ever seen.

"Shut up Haruhi before I put you in one of these." Kagome glowered at the still laughing Haruhi and her dad who decided to join in.

"Well if you want to go for a bad boy appearance then I would suggest this!" Ranka giggled and grabbed a black shirt with pink pinstripes down it.

"How about no." Kagome said as he walked over to a rack with leather goods. "I was thinking about something like this." He said holding up a black leather vest and a white long sleeve men's dress shirt.

"Boy you got a lot to learn about fashion!" Ranka declared and then proceeded to drag Kagome around the mall with a rather amused Haruhi fallowing along laughing at her friend's pleas for help.

At the end of the day Ranka had convinced Kagome to buy a silver studded and beaded steam punk black leather jacket, a regular leather jacket, several pairs of trip pants and denim jeans, and a variety of shirts. Kagome did manage to get Haruhi to let him buy her some sun dress and a sun hat before Ranka started to beg for a red satin dress he had seen in one of the windows.

When they were done shopping, they grabbed a bite to eat and watched a movie at the theater.

"OMG I can't believe he was the bad guy the entire time! He was so nice to that poor girl." Ranka said as they left the theater.

"Maybe he was so nice because he was trying to repent or something." Kagome shrugged thinking about how the actor's actions and gestures spoke of regrets of past wrongs.

"I don't understand why he didn't just come out and tell her. A lot of their issues would have been avoided if he just came out and said he was sorry." Haruhi said shaking her head.

"But then how would the producers sell the movie?" Kagome said nudging Haruhi with his elbow.

"Ya, ya. I guess you have a point." Haruhi admitted.

"Guess? Haruhi! I am shocked and appalled that you have such little faith in me!" Kagome said dramatically placing his hand over his heart as tears began to gather in his eyes.

"You have been spending too much time with Tamaki if you can cry on demand." Haruhi deadpanned at Kagome's performance. Kagome, upon hearing this, dropped the act and gave Haruhi a blank stare.

"I am nothing like that drama king…" Kagome said. "He is just an amateur. I, on the other hand, am a true artist." He continued with a smug grin and a flip of his hair.

"Oh you're an artist all right. Master of the art of arrogance!" Haruhi laughed. Kagome in response just stuck his tong out at Haruhi.

"I guess I'll just have to get you back for that at school." Kagome grinned before turning to his friend's dad. "I'll see you later Ranka." Kagome said giving the man a hug and walking to his waiting ride.

"Did you enjoy your day young master?" The driver, Kenji he thinks his name was, asked.

"Yes. I did. Let's go home." Kagome said watching his friend and her dad leave for the subway as Kanji began to pull away. "It was the best day I have had in a while." He said smiling.

 **Thank you for reading everyone! And thank a special thank you to Yuki Van Hellseit, Foxluna, and biblgyan for your reviews.**

 **I look forward to hearing from you all again!**

 **Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Another day another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 9

" **Quidam enim dicunt, quod ignis in finem mundi erunt aliqui dicunt in gelu. Expertus sum ab igne cupiditatis teneo faventium. Si autem bis perire, Ego scio quod satis est odio habebis quia anathema est, et hoc sufficiat magnus et glacies." Kagome mumbled to herself in stilted latin as her mind is slowly consumed by the hallucination that the poison induced fever was producing.**

" **Kukuku. If I new this is how you would act with poison in your veins I would have done this sooner." Naraku's puppet chortled pondering the gibberish that came from the girl chained to the ceiling. Walking around her and brushed his fingers across Kagome's face he leaned close to her ear. "Do you know where you are?" He whispered.**

" **Itsy bitsy spider went up the chimney spout… no that's not right… water. It's a water spout… So thirsty. Mommy can I have some water?" Kagome called out to the room unaware of her surroundings.**

" **Perhaps you can to an extent." He said as he watched the now giggling girl. "But I think you are having too good of a dream. How about we change up the pace and turn this into a nightmare." He chuckled as he walked over to the only table in the room. "Now what toy do you want to play with today? Hmm?" He asked before turning around with a whip. "I'm feeling frisky today. How about this?" He chuckled snapping the tip an inch front of her face. "Now let's begin."**

Bolting up from bed Kagome looked around for the monster from his dreams. _Shit. It's been a few days since one of those stupid nightmares._ Kagome thought ribbing a hand over his face after seeing what time it was.

"Well I'm not going to get anymore sleep so time for my morning exercises." He said getting his stuff ready for his morning jog. "Fucking hell. Guess I'll need a cold shower first." He said looking down. "Shizuka?" Kagome called over the intercom into her room.

"Yes. Kagome-sama?" A tired Shizuka replied.

"I hate to disturb you so early in the morning, but can you prepare my lunch for today? I'll be heading off for a run in a little bit and I want everything to be ready when I get back." He said.

"Sure Kagome-sama! Is there anything in particular you would like?" Shizuka chirped over the line.

"Just a traditional lunch would be fine." Kagome said. "Thank you Shizuka."

"No problem. I'll have it ready on your return!" She exclaimed over the line with the sound of rustling in the background.

Shaking his head at Shizuka's eagerness to please he headed off to take his shower.

"Oh my gosh what happened to him!" "Hush he'll hear you!" A couple of students whispered huddled together.

"Just what you would expect from someone of commoner blood. Barbaric." "Ya but still. That's just extreme. Looks like someone tried to kill him." A group of boys commented further down all the hall.

"What's up with the kid? Is she the cause for our precious Kagome-kuns condition?" "She looks weird. I mean look at her eyes!" Some girls openly glared from one of the classroom doors.

This is all Kagome heard as he walked to class. At this point he didn't care though. He was used to the whispers of the board elite. Feeling a tug at his sleeve he looked down at the small redhead fallowing him.

' _I'm sorry. You're going to be made an outcast because of me.'_ A small voice entered Kagome's head.

' _Ignore them. They are fools.'_ Kagome replied looking away from the girl who only nodded and tightened her grip on Kagome's sleeve.

"Um Kagome? What happened?" Haruhi said seeing her friend walk into the room. "You look like hell."

"And who." "Is this?" The twins said trying to look around Kagome at the cowering form behind him.

"Hn." Was the only reply they got before the girl darted in front of Kagome and pulled out his chair for him. ' _What are you doing.'_

' _You saved me. I owe you a debt.'_ She said waiting for Kagome to sit down.

"Um. Kagome? What's going on?" Haruhi asked as her friend made room for the girl to put her stuff.

"Later." Kagome sighed with a lisp as he sat down.

"So how are you going to bring customers in looking like that?" Hikaru said pointing at Kagome's face.

"Ya it looks like someone took a sledge hammer to your head." Kaoru said also pointing at Kagome.

"That's not vary nice you two." Haruhi said glaring at the twins.

"It's true." They shrugged.

' _Do they always do this master?'_ The girl asked Kagome.

' _Unfortunately. AND DON'T CALL ME MASTER!'_ Kagome threw a glare at the girl.

"Enough chit chat! Everyone to their seats!" The teacher yelled entering the room. "Higurashi-san! I know you are new to the world of the rich but you are not allowed to bring servants to school with you." He said approaching Kagome.

"Not my servant. She wont stop following me." Kagome grumbled.

"If that is the case than please leave Miss. I understand that Higurashi-san is a rather attractive young man, despite his current appearance, and he has a fallowing but that does not give you the right to disturb my class." He said imperiously.

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM. HE SAVED MY LIFE AND I INTEND TO PAY HIM BACK FOR WHAT HE DID. NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES TO ME OR HOW MANY TIMES HE THROWS ME AWAY I WILL ALWAYS RETURN TO HIM!" She proclaimed blushing at the end and causing a few girls to either blush furiously or glare jealously at the new comer. It also caused Kagome to put his head on the table praying that this was all just a dream.

"I wish he had actually managed to kill me." Kagome muttered causing the twins to glance at him in question.

"Young lady I don't care if he is the father of your first born. You are not a part of this class and must leave before I call security." He said.

"NEVER!" She yelled.

"Girl just leave. If you want to pay me back than go home. You are interfering with my life, not helping." Kagome scolded her. _'Sorry for the harshness but please go.'_ He said to her hopping he didn't hurt her feelings too much.

"If that is what you want…" The girl sniffled as fat tears began to leak out of her eyes. _'Don't feel sorry! Say more! Please!'_ She begged squirming slightly as she looked at Kagome hopefully.

"Yes, now leave before you annoy me further." Kagome glared half rising from his chair in an imposing manner. _'You are enjoying this way too much.'_ He accused her narrowing his eyes further.

"Okay." She whispered before fleeing. Leaving the entire room in silence.

 _There! Maybe now they will leave me …_ He began.

"SO COLD!" The fangirls in the room screamed in excitement.

 _Alone… Well that backfired…_ Kagome thought as he put his head on his desk and tried his best to ignore the world for the rest of school.

 **Sorry it's so short! Hitting a bit of a road block and wanted to add an OC. Never done that before. Might keep her, might not. Don't know yet.**

 **Thank you for the review Yuki Van Hellseit I have no clue why they put the alphabet into math either. No real practical use.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 10

' _I'm watching you…'_ A voice whispered in Kagome's head. _'I saw what you did in the bathroom you naughty boy you.'_ The voice giggled. Kagome on the other hand was doing his vary best to ignore said voice. _'No wonder you wouldn't accept my advances. I wonder what the others will think once they find out.'_ It continued causing Kagome's eyebrow to twitch.

"Ne Kagome?" Haruhi said waiving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Hm?" Kagome looked up at Haruhi.

"I said, if we don't leave now we'll be late to the Host Club. There's no telling what kind of stupid punishment Tamaki will think up so let's go." She said standing up.

"Hn." Kagome grunted as he stood up to fallow her.

' _And what's this about a Host Club, hmm?'_ The voice questioned.

' _Go away girl. Just 'couse I saved you doesn't mean you have the right to invade my mind.'_ Kagome grumbled at the voice glaring at anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in his and Haruhi's way. "What is the theme today." He said glancing at Haruhi.

"I don't know." She said as they reached the door. "But honestly, I'm starting to get used to their speeches and actions, so I won't be surprised by them so easily…."

' _When they opened the door, it was a southern country they saw on the other side…'_ The voice narrated.

"Welcome." The host club greeted them wearing some rather revealing exotic garb.

"No." Kagome said picking Haruhi up and walking to their area when he noticed that she seamed to be too stunned to move.

"Oh, it's you two. You're late." Hikaru said.

"I thought it was a guest, so we positioned ourselves." Kaoru complained.

"According to my calendar, it is the middle of December…" Haruhi mumbled pulling out her pocket calendar.

"Stupid." Kagome grunted as a toucan landed on his head.

"Heh! It's only a commoners' feeling to be afraid of the cold and put yourself under a kotatsu! Why do we have this perfect air conditioning system if not to use it?" Holding up a finger as if coming to a realization. "A good man cannot hide his beautiful body by wearing lots of clothes! It's winter, that's why we welcome all those little kittens with warm southern country aura..." He said coming over and placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Yes!... This is the ultimate Eden! A sparkling handsome oasis…! It is the real gentlemanly way, isn't it?"

"…Is that so? It's rather cold, for another reason." Haruni said looking away.

"And December has the big event, when we'll be shining the most!" Tamaki said grinning at Kagome as if sharing a secret. "The Christmas party!"

"Is that all?" Kagome deadpanned.

"IS THAT ALL?! KAGOME!" Tamaki screeched at Kagome. "I don't know how it is with commoners but for us Christmas is the time for …"

"KAGO-CHAN! What happened to you? You got owies all over your face!" Honey said running up to Kagome and interrupting Tamaki's rant.

"I'm fine." Kagome grunted at Mori as he sat down next to him and began to dab at the cuts and scrapes on his face. "Would you stop. That stings."

"Needs cleaned." Mori grunted back.

"What Happened! A man should never let his face be battered!" Tamaki asked/scolded.

"Ya he came to class like that." Hikaru said.

"There was this strange girl with him to." Kaoru added.

"There was a police report earlier today that stated that a good samaritan had interrupted some rather bad guys who were trying to do some rather uncouth things to a young maiden. That report wouldn't happen to be about you would it?" Kyoya said shifting his glass.

"You are scary sometimes you know that?" Kagome asked scuttling away from him and inadvertently into Mori's lap.

"I have been told." He replied.

"This will not do! We need to get you fixed up and into your costume for today!" Tamaki proclaimed giving Kagome a silken garment much like the twins to put on. "I even got one for you Haruhi! Look! We even match."

"No thank you." Haruhi said watching Kagome get up and go to the changing room only for Mori to get up as well.

"Where are you going Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Hn." Mori replied holding up the antiseptic spray and walking into the changing room after Kagome. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing Kagome with his jacket off. The site of Kagome's arms covered in bruises and cuts and made him shudder at what could be under the boy's shirt.

"What are you doing here? I can change on my own you know." Kagome huffed ignoring Mori's question and continuing to get undressed. "You can leave now." Kagome said glancing over his shoulder.

"No. Need to clean your wounds…" Mori said.

"Don't worry I can take care of them mysel… Hay! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled as he felt a stinging sensation along one of the cuts on his arm.

"You're going to get an infection." Mori replied.

"No I'm not now stop it." Kagome said jerking his arm away only for Mori to push him back and start taking off Kagome's shirt. "Wait! What?" Kagome stuttered as Mori stared at the scars covering Kagome's body.

"How?" Mori asked tracing a scare that traveled from Kagome's right shoulder all the way to his left hip.

"P-p-please stope that Mori." Kagome stuttered blushing furiously. Mori, for his part, finally realized what he was doing and quickly stood up and left the room to return to Honey's side.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked only to receive a "Ya." in reply. Shrugging Honey went back to eating his cake. If his cousin said he was okay, then he was okay.

"Everyone. It's time to great our guests." Kyoya announced going to his assigned spot.

"Remember that to day is a day for southern relaxation!" Tamaki enthused sitting in his seat before Kagome could take it.

"Ya, ya, I'm here. Don't ask for more." Kagome grumbled standing by a stunned Haruhi.

"Kagome. Those scars." She whispered catching everyone's attention.

"Are a story for another time. We have guests." Kagome said right as the doors opened cutting off any line or questioning the rest of the host club would have bombarded him with.

"How miserable…! My smooth skin, like ivory, my moderately tightened muscles, King of Bali's costume that looks very good on me, everything is just a faithful servant who kneels in front of the goddess…" Tamaki pulled one of his guests closer to his chest, gently tilting her face up.

"Tamaki-kun…!" The girl said blushing furiously.

' _Wow he really has that girl going.'_

' _Ya. For some reason those girls like the sissy boy thing.'_ Kagome replied. Hearing a ruckus over at one of the other tables Kagome looked over to see the twins being, well, the twins.

"What are you doing for the Christmas party?" "I'm looking forward to it!" Their guests were chatting.

"Well, we reserved the entire large hall in the central campus so there will be a dance." Hikaru explained.

"And we're thinking of having some casinos. Of course, it will come with rewards." Kaoru said.

"Actually, I wanted to spend some time alone, Kaoru…" Hikaru said grabbing his brothers chin and leaning in close to him.

"Don't say that, Hikaru…! I wanted it too…!" Kaoru whimpered as tears began to gather in his eyes.

"KYAAAA! WONDERFUL BROTHERLY LOVE, SOUTHERN COUNTRY FLAVOR!" The twins' guests screamed.

"They've lost their minds…" Kagome mumbled walking over to Haruhi.

"…It seems like the guests' tension is higher than normal…" Haruhi replied looking over at the girls.

"Being slightly naked is popular. We had another plan too, though, Santa Claus' costume play. Of course, I don't have any say over this… I'm glad I put that Bali scenery photo book in front of Tamaki though." Kyoya said casually.

"He's like a dark king…" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"I've seen worse." Kagome shrugged before walking over to Honey and Mori's area.

"KAGO-CHAN! Do you like the flowers? There the Bali's national flower! Don't they look cool?" Honey said when Kagome sat down the guest's drinks. Ignoring how the girls paled and pulled away at his closeness.

"Fun fact. Did you know that Bali actually has three National flowers? The Jasminum Sambac, the Moon Orchid, and the Rafflesia Arnoldii respectively. You're actually wearing a Red Hibiscus." Kagome said offhandedly.

"It's not the national flower?" Honey said with watery eyes like Kagome had told him he couldn't eat cake.

 _Crap._ "No but it is still a very pretty flower and it looks good on you." Kagome said trying to stop the water works.

"YAY! Kago-chan says I look good with the flowers!" Honey cheered.

"Wow Kagome-kun! You must like flowers, you know a lot about them!" One of Honey's braver guests said.

"Meh." Kagome shrugged straitening back up.

"TAKASHI, TAKASHI!" Honey yelled when he saw Mori walking nearby with a pineapple. Honey then proceeded to climb like a monkey up Mori's side and throwing one of the flower neckless on Mori. "YAY! We're wearing the same clothes!" He proclaimed proudly causing one of his guests to faint from the amount of moi.

"They make no sense." Kagome shook his head as he sat down next to Haruhi at their table.

"I wonder what their relationship is…" Haruhi said looking over at Honey and Mori's areal.

"Master and servent?" Kagome guessed shrugging.

"Haruhi-kun, Kagome-kun?" One of their guests tried to get their attention.

"OH! I'm sorry. What did you say?" Haruhi asked as they refocused their attention on the girls at their table.

"I asked why you don't wear a southern country costume, Haruhi-kun? I want to see!" One of their guests asked.

"Oh no, I'm… I think it's only natural to wear warm clothes in the winter. _And there was no way I was wearing a matching costume with Tamaki._

"I see, you value the seasons… That's wonderful, too." The other guest said.

"Keh. He just didn't want to wear a dress." Kagome chuckled as Haruhi hung her head.

"Why would he wear a dress?" The guests asked trying to picture the 'male' host wearing one.

"Because Tama-baka bought a set and one of them was a girl's dress." Kagome snickered at the amount of discomfort he could see on his friend's face.

"I think…" One of the guests said. "That Haruhi-kun might look cute as a sister." The other guest said. This caused Kagome to full on laugh much to Haruhi's chagrin.

"I still think we should wear the proper clothing for the proper seasons." Haruhi grumbled.

"Sigh… Then I wish it'd snow on Christmas…" One of the guests sighed dreamily.

"Kya! Be close to each other in the snow!" The other one said holding her blushing cheeks.

"That's my ideal…" The first one replied.

"Hmmm… Is that so…?" Kagome asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Both of you have your dreams, I think that's very cute." Haruhi said not understanding the implications of what the girls said.

 _You are the one who's cute!_ Kagome thought.

' _He is completely oblivious isn't he.'_ The voice chimed in.

' _So you're back huh? And for the record. Haruhi is a girl.'_ Kagome replied.

' _What!? No wonder he, I mean she is a natural at this.'_ The voice said.

' _I just realized something… I don't know your name…'_ Kagome said.

' _Oh! My name is Ketsueki Chikai! Please take care of me!'_ The voice, Ketsueki, said.

' _Kagome Higurashi. Now Ketsueki-chan could you please leave me alone. I think my guest just asked me a question and I missed it.'_ Kagome grumbled.

' _Okay. I will await your summons with baited breath master.'_ Ketsueki sighed.

' _You're not going to stop calling me that are you.'_ Kagome said more than asked.

' _Nope!'_ Ketsueki chirped before Kagome felt her leaving his mind.

"Kagome-kun?" The guest asked again.

"Hm?"

"How did you get all those scars?" The guest asked causing everyone in the room to stop so that they could hear Kagome's response.

That simple question caused Kagome's mind to be flooded with unwanted memories of his time as Naraku's prisoner. Standing up he walked over to one of the nearby windows. The costume giving everyone in the room full view of his mutilated back. "I pray…" He began without turning around. "I pray you never have the misfortune of finding out how one gets scars like mine." Kagome said quietly leaving the room in a stunned silence before walking to the changing room to retrieve his clothes and leaving the school.

 **Finally got a day off. Have to say this chapter was a little easier to write than the last. We now also have a name for my OC. Don't know about you but I picture her as a redhead with one blue and one brown eye. Kinda punk goth. Not sure why. Might think about reopening my tumbler and posting a pic if I make one.**

 **As always thank you everyone for reading my brain child and thank you for the reviews from: Pixiecropse, Mystical Shadow Priestess, and Yuki Van Hellseit. You are all wonderful.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 11

"This Seshōmaru would like to know why this… thing… is in my home?" Seshōmaru asked waiving in Ketsueki's general direction.

"You're getting better at not talking in third person." Kagome noted not bothering to look up from his breakfast.

"You have yet to answer properly miko." Seshōmaru gave Kagome a blank stare.

"She wishes to repay me for saving her life." Kagome answered.

"And how, pray tell, did that happen." Seshōmaru said turning his focus back on the boy across from him.

" _ **LET GO OF ME YOU ASS WADS!" A screech rang out from one of the back roads on Kagome's way to school.**_

" _ **Grate. Now I have to play hero." Kagome grumbled as he turned towards the noise. Walking around the corner he sees four boys surrounding a middle school girl.**_

" _ **Come on. All we want is to have a little fun." The obvious leader leered at the girl grabbing onto one of her arms.**_

" _ **Oi! What the hell you fucks doing?" Kagome shouted getting their attention.**_

" _ **Piss off runt! This ain't got nothin' to do with ya!" Goon one said.**_

" _ **Ya their ain't nothin' to see here." Said goon two.**_

" _ **Hay look at his uniform. He's one of those rich kids." The last goon pointed out to their leader.**_

" _ **Yo rich kid. I seem to have lost my wallet. You mind loaning me some cash?" The leader said switching his focus but not his grip from the girl.**_

" _ **You look to be doing pretty good to me. That girl on the other hand…" Kagome said walking over to the group. "I don't think she likes you much. Why don't you let her go." He said grabbing the leaders hand.**_

" _ **How about you leave your wallet here and I won't have to beat your ass." The leader said while his guys laughed behind him.**_

" _ **How about you suck my cock." Kagome replied smiling sweetly at the leader causing him to turn red faced.**_

" _ **Why you son of a… GET HIM!" The leader yelled.**_

" _ **NO! RUN AWAY!" The girl yelled struggling against her captor.**_

" _ **SHUT UP!" The leader yelled punching her in the gut.**_

" _ **Now that is no way to treat a lady." Kagome scolded as goon one and two grabbed his arms to hold him still.**_

" _ **Unless you want the same treatment I suggest you shut the fuck up!" The leader said. "Heh how about this. I'll let the girl go if you'll let me and the boys play with you a bit." He chuckled.**_

" _ **She goes first then I'll let you do anything you want to me." Kagome said shrugging his shoulders the best he could. "There isn't anything you could do to me that hasn't already been done."**_

" _ **We'll see about that." He chuckled letting go of the girl and punching Kagome in the face.**_

" _ **NO! STOP!" She cried from her place on the ground.**_

" _ **Run girl. Before the boss changes his mind and your boyfriend's sacrifice is wasted." Goon three said picking up a metal pipe and handing it to his boss.**_

" _ **Thanks man." Leader said accepting the weapon. "Now remember kid. No backing out!" He sang as he winded up for a strike.**_

"She was attacked by some thugs. I took care of it." Kagome said continuing to eat.

"And your injuries are from this… rescue?" His eyes narrowed upon his last word.

"Unfortunately." Kagome sighed reaching up to touch one of the many cuts decorating his face.

"You may keep your pet as long as she works for her keep." Seshōmaru said ending the conversation.

"Yes sir." Kagome replied before getting up and walking to his room to get out his uniform for school.

Turning around he addressed his now two maids. "Shizuka. Please train Ketsueki. And Ketsueki? Please don't cause any trouble."

"Yes Master!" Ketsueki saluted Kagome causing him to sigh.

"Kagome-sama? Do you wish for Ketsueki-chan to wear a suit or a skirt?" Shizuka asked glancing over at her new crossdressing coworker.

"What do you prefer?" Kagome said looking over at Ketsueki.

"The maids uniform. It's so much cuter than the suit!" Ketsueki beamed before a sly look came over her face. "Unless you would rather I not wear anything? I can do that for you master." She said pressing herself up against Kagome's front.

"KETSUEKI-CHAN! You can't do that! It's inappropriate and wrong to to to…" A blushing Shizuka shouted as she glared at Katsueki for her forwardness with their boss.

"Ketsueki." Kagome grabbing the girl's arms and gently pushing her away. "Enough of this. Just because I saved you doesn't mean you have to, you know, with me." He said a note of sorrow in his voice. "I'm not that kind of person. Now I have to get ready for school. Pay close attention to what Shizuka tells you." Kagome said shooing them out of the room so he could get dressed.

"Yes, Kagome-sama" "Okay Master!" The two said as they backed out of the room.

Noticing the superior smirk Ketsueki sent Shizuka and Shizuka's answering glare Kagome shook his head at the apposing forces that now served under him. _Great. Those two are like water and fire. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face later._ He sighed as he thought about all the chaos that such a mix could cause.

-Later in the club room-

"Okay. I'll probably regret asking but, why is the dumbass sulking?" Kagome asked the twins. Jerking a thumb towards one of the tables where Tamaki was on his third bowl of ramen.

"He didn't like it that Kasugazaki-hime took Haruhi?" Kaoru shrugged. As his brother looked at Tamaki.

"TONO! Stop eating peasants' ramen and help us make the final plans. We only have one week until the party!" Hikaru

"It's not like her illness just started." Kyoya said looking in his book.

"Illness?" Haruhi questioned.

"So-called "Switching Guys Disease" Also known as host club wanderer." The twins said shrugging.

"Usually regular guests stick to one host… But she likes to change her favorite every now and then. Everybody's probably had her at least twice…" Kyoya said.

"It was Tama-chan's turn until a while ago-." Honey said joining in on the conversation.

"I see… so all his moping around is because Haruhi took his guest." Kagome smirked leaning back and throwing an arm over said host. "Good job Haruhi you lady killer you." He said winking.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT! AND GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HARUHI!" Tamaki said hearing Kagome's comment. "I cannot stand it anymore, Haruhi! Wear proper girls' clothing!" He proclaimed pointing at Haruhi.

"Huh?" Haruhi said confused.

"Now listen here fuck face." Kagome started, tightening his hold on Haruhi. "Haruhi is her own person. She can dress however she wants to."

"ARGH, I can't take it! How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl! I tell you, it's only the club members that know you are the girl! It's against my gentlemen's policy to look over the poor girls!" Tamaki continued completely ignoring Kagome's words.

"She's not taking PE classes since it's an elective, and the students' ID numbers are co-ed, so nobody would know!" The twins supplied.

"Dad… Dad wants…" Tamaki mumbled to himself as he started going through his box of stuff. "DAD WANTS TO SEE WHEN YOU WERE LIKE THIS-! LOOK AT THIS CUTENESS! Change back! Change back! Change back!" Tamaki yelled pulling out a large picture of Haruhi when she was in the 9th grade.

"DON'T JUST ENLARGE MY PHOTO WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Haruhi yelled, doing a good impression of an angry cat.

"I wonder every time I look at this-." Hikaru said holding the photo up next to a picture of Haruhi when they first met her.

"How did this, become this?" Kaoru asked pointing at one picture then the other in turn.

"Yeah… My hair… My neighbor's kid got bubble gum stuck in my hair on the first day of school… So I cut it. And as I told you before, I lost my contact lenses. My dad stepped on them a while back and they broke." Haruhi explained.

"Well I will admit your face is built in such a way that you could be either a girl or a really cute boy." Kagome said looking back and forth between Haruhi and her old photo.

"I don't really mind being treated as a guy. I just don't care about gender or appearances." Haruhi sighed addressing herself as a guy. "Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of 1000 people and pay off the debt of 8 million yen. So…" Haruhi stopped noticing the stricken look on Tamaki's face.

"A GIRL CANNOT ADDRESS HERSELF WITH "ORE"! MOMMY! HARUHI IS USING BAD WORDS-!" Tamaki yelled grabbing onto a less than amused Haruhi.

"Mommy? Who?" Kagome scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Probably me… I'm guessing." Kyoya said crossing his arms.

"Unexpectedly Tono dreams about his ideal girl. Here, here, he's scary so come this way" Hikaru said placing his hand on Haruhi's head and directing her to a different area.

"By the way, do you have any experience in social dance? It's a must for the party." Kaoru asked wrapping his arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"No way. No… But the party doesn't count for the quota, does it?" Haruhi asked starting to sweat. "I'm not interested in the event, either, so I'd rather skip…" Haruhi began before Kagome grabbed her from behind. Covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shush. Before he hears you." Kagome whispered shoving his face next to Haruhi's ear.

"Fine! I have decided!" Tamaki said holding up a finger. "If you want to walk the road of men, let me help you!"

"Now you've done it." Kagome sighed. Letting go of Haruhi and going to sit down.

"Social dance is a gentleman's common knowledge! If you can master the waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt by half! Kyoya close the club today for dance lessons!" Tamaki proclaimed as random lightning and thunder flashed and rumbled in the background behind Haruhi as she crumbled to the ground screaming no dramatically.

"Quick right, quick left, slow right. And you put your legs together at the pause." Kasugazaki said as she instructed Haruhi on how to dance. "The gentleman always leads so please look at your partner closely when dancing."

"Y-yes." Haruhi said nervously as she danced. _Right, left, ri…_ Haruhi thought before accidental stepping on Kasugazaki's foot causing them to fall over with Haruhi on top. "I'm sorry, Kasugazaki-san…!"

"It's all right, Haruhi-kun…" Kasugazaki said wrapping her arms around Haruhi's neck.

"All right love birds. I don't think that's the kind of dancing you're supposed to be practicing." Kagome chuckled at their expense.

"SHUT UP, KAGOME!" Haruhi shouted turning as red as a tomato. "I'm really sorry about him. He doesn't have a filter." Haruhi apologized as he helped Kasugazaki up.

"That's okay. I don't mind." She said serenely.

"Tono's acting blue. And he's posing like a model." Hikaru said looking at their boss.

"I heard he wanted to be the practice partner. If you think about it, he will never be Haruhi's female practice partner because of their height. How stupid." Kaoru replied to his brother.

"Eeeh-? We're okay with it-! Practice." Honey said dancing with Mori.

"Ahh, yes, yes. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are good. You guys are out of common sense already." The twins deadpanned.

"What are you two talking about. Mori makes a good uke." Kagome said causing Mori to blush slightly. "After all he is pretty good at tending to wounds." He said winking in Mori's direction causing the host to zona out in shock. This in turn caused Kagome to start laughing as he went over and started to poke Mori's cheek to bring him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Kasugazaki-san, to make you my practice partner…And everything else. Please have a cup of tea." Haruhi said handing Kasugazaki a cup.

"Oh, I'm totally okay with it." She said. "I heard you are limiting your guest service for a while to practice. I'm rather happy because I can monopolize you." She smiled.

"Huh." Haruhi said looking at her guest.

"Dear me, you have a new tea set now. Isn't this ginori?" Kasugazaki said looking down at her tea cup.

"Indeed, you have a good eye. This is our first day using it." Kyoya said approaching the table holding a file.

"I see. It has a beautiful color." She said looking longingly into her cup.

"… You must like tableware a lot." Haruhi said noticing Kasugazaki's look.

"NOT REALLY?! I don't really like it?! Oh my, what are you—OUCH!" Kasugazaki panicked and tried to deny it only to burn herself with some tea.

"Oh! Let's get you to the nurse's office…" Haruhi said reaching for Kasugazaki.

"No, I'll take her. You still need to practice. Honey!" Kagome said looking to the shorter boy. "Would you mind practicing with Haruhi. You are the only one here that's the right height."

"Oki doki! Come on Haru-chan! Let's dance over here!" Honey said grabbing Haruhi's hand and dragging her over to where Honey and Mori had been dancing earlier.

"Now as for you princess. Let's get that burn looked at." Kagome said offering his arm to her.

"Okay." She said loping her arm with his.

As they walked Kagome took the time to observe Kasugazaki from his peripheral. _I can see why Tamaki was mad that she left. She's rather pretty. But somethings not right._ Kagome thought remembering the girl's reaction to Haruhi's earlier statement.

"Are you running away from something or looking for something?" Kagome asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Wha-what? I'm afraid I don't fallow." Kasugazaki said looking up at her escort.

"People like you who jump from companion to companion always fall under one of two categories. They are either running away from something or someone. Or they are looking for something. So, which is it princess?" Kagome said stopping to look Kasugazaki in the eye.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." She said nervously glancing away. "Oh! The nurse's office! We're here!" She said pointing towards the door before walking towards it.

"Hay is the doctor in?" Kagome said stepping in front of Kasugazaki to open the door and enter ahead of her. Upon entering the room they saw a young man sitting in one of the office's chairs.

"The doctor's not here… what is it? A burn? Let me see…" He said rushing to Kasugazaki upon realizing who it was that entered.

"No thank you." Kasugazaki said jumping away from him and latching onto Kagome. "I'll ask Kagome-kun to take care of it. Right?"

"I see." Kagome sighed. _Well now I know it's a who she is running from._ "Assistant-san, where are the bandages and the burn cream?" Kagome said approaching the young man.

"I'm just another student. Can't you see I'm wearing a uniform?" He replied giving Kagome a blank look.

"Ahaha! My dear Kagome-kun. But it cannot be helped. He doesn't look like the heir of a first-rate corporation." Kasugazaki laughed behind her hand.

"Haha…" He laughed nervously.

"I'm aware of who you are Suzushia Toru-kun, however I believe that it's never too early to learn about something so I simply thought that you were hear to learn more about first aid. Forgive me for the misunderstanding." Kagome said nodding to Suzushia.

"Ah. Well actually I'm greeting the teachers. I need to finish this within this semester." Suzushia said waiving his hands in front of himself. "Since the teacher's not here, I'll come back later. See you…" He said leaving the room.

After he left Kagome went to the cabinets to find the ointment and bandages needed. All the while he watched Kasugazaki as she went to sit down in one of the chairs with a broken look on her face. Finding the supplies, he walked back over to her and kneeled in front of her holding out his hand. "I found the stuff. Give me your hand."

"Oh! R-right… sorry I was spacing out." She said blushing as Kagome began to tend to her burn.

"If you keep running away you will never know the answer." Kagome said not bothering to look up from his work.

"What? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean!" Kasugazaki said having spaced out again.

"Even if the answer you get isn't the one you want at least you will know where you stand with Toru-kun." Kagome said finishing his task and looking Kasugazaki in the eye.

"What?! Oh my, what are you saying Kagome-kun!? I don't even know him!" She denied standing up abruptly and heading for the door. "Thank you for treating my burn! Farewell." She hollered over her shoulder trying to make a quick escape only for the door to smack her in the face when someone opened it.

"An… An injury…" Mori said carrying Honey on his back.

"Mori-senpai." Kagome sighed as he watched Kasugazaki make her escape. "You broke the door." Kagome said motioning for Honey to sit down on the recently vacated chair. "So what happened?"

"Kago-chan! *sniff* me and Mori *sniff* where dancing and then *sniff* I fell down and *sniff* Mori accidentally stepped on me!" Honey explained sniffling and crying the entire time.

"Well it looks like it's just a scratch so just hold still while I clean and bandage it okay?" Kagome said examining the wound on Honey's arm. "And Mori-senpai? Honey is okay, but can you please fix the door while I'm doing this? I don't thing the nurse will be pleased to see her office without it."

"Hn" Mori grunted picking the door back up and putting it back in the frame.

"Kago-chan! Kago-chan! Did you talk to Suzushima-kun earlier? I saw him coming out." Honey said all smiles now that Kagome had put a band aid on for him.

"Briefly, ya." Kagome said raising an eyebrow as Honey climbed into his lap.

"Suzushima Toru-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancée!" He said happily wrapping his arms around Kagome's neck as he leaned back and kicked his feet lightly.

"I have a feeling that their might be a misunderstanding between them." Kagome sighed looking beyond the door as if he could see the aforementioned couple. "I take it that it was an arranged marriage than? Suzushima-kun and Kasugazaki-hime are way too nervous around each other for them not to have some sort of misunderstanding. Hopefully those two can talk to each other and get their feelings out in the open." Kagome said remembering her own failed relationship.

"Ya, they would look so cute together! Don't you think Kago-chan?" Honey smiled as Kagome stood up with him propped on one of his hips as he began to walk towards Mori and the door.

"Hn. That aside let's head back to the club room." Kagome said grabbing Mori's hand and dragging him back to the club room. Completely un-aware of the picture he made carrying the loli-boy host and holding Mori's hand all the way to the club room.

 **Okay that's the end of this chapter. I know it kinda is lacking but I'm trying to venture a little off the beaten path. The muses are starting to sing a different song so I'm just trying to incorporate it into my work.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read this chapter and the last one.**

 **Peace!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 12

"Everyone! Discuss Mr. Suzushima and Kasuga-hime's discord!" Tamaki yelled bursting through the clubroom doors.

"Da fuck? Why would we discuss them? We're still trying to teach Haruhi how to dance." Kagome said helping Mori to move some of the tables out of the way. _I swear that girl is a worse klutz then I was._ Kagome internally sighed as he and Mori put the table down to join the huddle. They were going to have to anyways.

"Starting with you, Hitachiin brothers!" Tamaki said ignoring Kagome.

"They're childhood friends. It seems their parents decided their engagement!" The twins said together.

"Next! Kyoya report about Mr. Suzushima!" Tamaki turned to Kyoya next.

"Okay." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses and looking in his book. "Excellent grades, normal pedigree, normal appearance. So called "C" class. His seriousness is his strong point, and he'll be studying in the UK starting next spring. His weakness is…"

"He's not very impressive." Hikaru said.

"And he's faint-hearted." Kaoru supplied.

"In short, he's plain. That's all." Kyoya finished.

"They don't have any mercy over guys…" Haruhi said as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"Isn't this discrimination of some sort?" Kagome said tilting his head.

"Hmmm. Makes sense." Tamaki said thinking.

"Huh?" Haruhi said looking at Tamaki in confusion.

"Do I even want to know?" Kagome sighed.

"The reason for the princess's illness, "Marrying suck a dumb guy in the future is the stupidest thing to do." " Kyoya said quoting what he believed to be the Hime's thoughts.

"For now, she just wants to "Play around." If you think, that's the flow." Hikaru said.

"Can't help it with that plain guy." Kaoru sighed.

"Hmm… Is that how it is? I can agree with the flow, but…" Haruhi mumbled to herself trying to understand them.

"Don't Haruhi. If you try to understand them, you'll go insane." Kagome sighed placing his hand on Haruhi's head.

"Kyoya. You knew about the fiancée all this time." Tamaki accused.

"Isn't it my responsibility to investigate our guests? But there's no real value so I didn't bother telling." Kyoya said without remorse.

"I live close to Kasuga-chan's house." Honey said putting in his two cents.

"You…" Tamaki said glairing at his best friend.

"There is something very wrong with your moral compass. You know, that right? The fact that I'm actually agreeing with the idiot on this is proof of that." Kagome deadpanned only to receive a smile from Kyoya.

"So Haruhi. How's your dancing coming?" Hikaru asked getting bored with the others conversation.

"If I could actually practice today…" Haruhi sighed.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be okay. By the way." Kaoru said as he leaned forward and angled Haruhi's face towards him as his brother wrapped an arm around her.

"Here's a question for you." Hikaru said from Haruhi's other side, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"If you search on the net for 'Suzushima' what will you get?" Hikaru asked for his brother.

"How am I supposed to know something like that?" Haruhi glared at the twins.

"For a girl you don't pay that much attention to when a boy comes to visit the host club." Kagome said giving a bland look.

"Like you are any better! You don't even pay attention to the girls!" Haruhi shouted at Kagome as a tick mark appeared on the side of her head.

"His family owns the Suzushima Trading Company, a top importer and exporter of fine china and tableware. He comes in once a week with a bunch of tea sets for Kyoya." Kagome shrugged as if it was common knowledge. "And I don't pay attention to the girls here because they don't interest me." He said giving Haruhi a blank look.

"How do you even know that?" Haruhi asked incredulously. "And why not? I thought all guys liked pretty girls."

"Meh. I get bored sometimes. And not all guys are the same." Kagome said nonchalantly. "Now let's see about those dance lessons." He said walking over to Haruhi and attempted to lead her into a waltz only for Tamaki to randomly explode.

"This is no good! They can't go on like this!" He yelled out running over and pulling out a white board from thin air.

"Did you just pull that out of your ass?" Kagome said staring at the board as Tamaki began scribbling on it.

"You have a lot to learn rooky! A gentleman is always prepared!" Tamaki said pointing the dry erase marker at Kagome only for him to snatch it out of Tamaki's hand and throw it in the trash.

"Gya! No! That's my only one!" Tamaki yelled diving into the trash to get his marker back.

"What was that about always being prepared?" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome leave him alone." Haruhi sighed shaking her head. "I swear. Do you just enjoy being mean to him?"

"Yes. It amuses me." Kagome said slinging an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Enough of this! Let us proceed with the planning of 'Operation Get Suzushima and Kasuga-hime Back Together'." Tamaki proclaimed starting to write on the board again.

"This is not going to be fun." Kagome sighed walking over to one of the windows and sitting down.

\- December 24 5:00 PM Central Campus Large Hall-

"Explain to me why I'm the one who has to do this?" Kagome muttered as they put the finishing touches on the buffet set out for the guests.

"Because you are the 'Bad Boy Type' of the host club." The twins said in unison.

"Besides, aren't you…" Kaoru started.

"That way?" Hikaru finished.

"Ya but seriously why? This wasn't even a part of the original plan." Kagome whisper/yelled at the twins before realizing what he had just unwittingly agreed to. "And stop it with the whole 'Gay Host Thing'." He growled causing the twins to look at each other and shrug.

"It will be fine." Kaoru reassured.

"Besides. What could possibly go wrong?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Now that. That right their just ensured that something will go wrong. I am not getting blamed for this." Kagome said glaring at them.

"Lambs gather tonight. Give thanks to the fortune that we can attend today, and to the sovereign beauty-ness. May the Lord's blessings be with us. Open the door." Tamaki said as he walked up the main steps to stand on the landing with the 'Lambs' gathering around him as the doors were opened.

"I am not a lamb." Kagome mumbled as he leaned against one of the rails with his back turned to the incoming guests while looking over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party!" The hosts said together before dispersing to mingle with the guests.

"Hello!" "Why don't you play some cards with us, Ladies?" The twins said luring some of their guests over to an area set up with a variety of games. "If you win one game, you'll gain 1 point and a gorgeous reward! For those of you who get the highest number of points, you will have the chance to dance the last dance with one of the club members!" They cheered.

"Crap. That means that I might actually have to dance tonight." Kagome mumbled going over to Haruhi. Watching as Tamaki tilts the head of one of his guests up to look at her full in the face.

"The top point-getter will get a blessing kiss from King!" He said leaning in close to her face. "Do your best…"

"Ye…Yes!" The girl stuttered as other fans blushed and screamed in excitement.

"Kyaa! Haruhi-kun is so cute!" A bunch of girls screamed looking over at Haruhi causing Kagome to flinch away from her so as not to be grouped into the 'cute' category.

"Hay Haruhi, where did you get that suit anyways." Kagome asked looking Haruhi up and down. "You actually look really good in it."

"Huh? Oh, this? I got it from the twins. I was going to where one of my dads suits but they said that it makes me look like an old man." Haruhi sighed.

"Ya?" Kagome said leaning over and elbowing Haruhi in the ribs. "Well I think you just wanted to wear something that the twins might have worn." Kagome teased causing the poor girl to blush and sputter in denial.

"Hay! Haruhi! Why are you so tense?" Tamaki asked walking up to them.

"Ack!" Haruhi jumped. "I'm not used to these events." Haruhi said shooting a glair at Kagome's snickering. "On Christmas I usually eat the cakes that my father brings home form his work." Haruhi explained.

"Eh? Then Haru-chan, you're alone? What do you do…?" Honey asked as he and Mori approached to see what was going on.

"Let's see… I think I watched "Katoh Family's Dinner Table Christmas Special" on TV. Some special technique like cutting the whole cake equally…" Haruhi said thinking.

"Now that's just sad." Kagome muttered earning another glare from Haruhi.

"Ah peasants' knowledge grogram for peasants, huh?" Tamaki asked not hearing Kagome.

"Our living standard is far different. No relation what so ever for us though." The twins chorused.

"Yes, I knew that'd be the response. I don't mind." Haruhi sighed.

"Why! Why are you so plain! Your lovely Kato family is being made a fool of! Isn't it a wonderful TV program that makes you feel like you are a part of a family?!" Tamaki yelled dramatically with a river of tears streaming down his face as he invaded Haruhi's personal space.

"How can I love it that much?" Haruhi questioned turning her face away from Tamaki.

"You rich fucks are weird. It's just a TV show. Everyone watches it on the holidays mainly because it's really the only thing on." Kagome grumbled as he pried Tamaki off of the girl.

"Hmm. Gorgeous parties don't mean anything to you two, huh." Hikaru sighed.

"Oh man, no fun." Kaoru agreed.

"What gave you geniuses the first clue." Kagome glared at the twins while keeping himself between Haruhi and the still crying Tamaki.

"Well, why don't you just eat something then? They're high class foods." Kyoya suggested.

"High class foods?" Haruhi said. "Like… fatty tuna?" She said with the cutest look Kagome had ever seen. Time seemed to stop as the boys froze and stared at Haruhi before all hell broke loose.

"SOMEBODY! BRING FATTY TUNA HERE, QUICK!" Tamaki yelled as the twins pounced Haruhi.

"What a thrifty person…" Hikaru said clutching Haruhi lovingly with tears in his eyes.

"What a shy person…" Kaoru agreed with his brother, mirroring his actions on Haruhi's other side.

"WA-!" Haruhi exclaimed freaking out over the twins hugging her.

"Hello? Please add 10 servings of super special sushi. Please be quick." Kyoya could be heard saying to someone over the phone.

"Haru-chan, there's Tupperware, too! Do you want to bring some home?" Honey said running over with some containers with Mori right behind him carrying a binto with some sushi in it.

Seeing Haruhi's distress Kagome quickly grabbed one of the guests and switched her with Haruhi and made a run for it to the other side of the room.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Haru-chan, here are some roast beefs!"

"Where's the caviar?"

"Who?"

Kagome half listened to the crazed hosts while hiding himself and Haruhi over by some of the guests.

"What is this? Food hunting?" One of the guests asked looking over at the commotion in confusion.

"Ugh. How was I so thoughtless…" Haruhi mumbled in embarrassment as she hid behind Kagome.

"Kasugazaki-san." Kagome greeted as the girl approached pulling Haruhi out of her thoughts.

"Haruhi-kun! I was looking for you. Would you please dance with me?" Kasugazaki said sending a nod in Kagome's direction.

"Oh. I don't mind…" Haruhi said before noticing her start to back into a waiter. "Ah! Suzushima-senpai!"

"Wah?!" She shouted as she trimped and fell to the floor.

 _She's such a cutie…_ Kagome thought gazing at the girl as she sat in the middle of the mess with a forlorn look in her eyes.

"I don't think you can use any tactics." Haruhi said after looking at Kasugazaki for a moment.

"What?" She said somewhat insulted by Haruhi's words.

"He means, even if you wander around the host club to gain his attention. He won't do anything unless you approach him first." Kagome clarified realizing what Haruhi was trying to say.

"You look happier when you're looking at the tableware." Haruhi said as if that answered everything. "Suzushima Importing's main business is tableware importing, isn't it? So it's clear you like him."

"…It's okay… He doesn't care about what I do… He decided to study abroad by himself, too…" Kasugazaki said looking down at her feet. "That's why…"

"Found you, Haru-chan!" Honey yelled as Mori picked up Haruhi and ran away.

"WAAAH! NOOO! Let go of meee!" Haruhi yelled as they sped off.

"Kidnaped? Haruhi-kun!?" Kasugazaki said reaching for the fading Haruhi. "Kagome-kun! Haruhi-kun just got…" She said turning to Kagome only to see a dotted outline where Kagome used to be. "Kagome-kun?"

"Oh. Here she comes." Hikaru said as Haruhi was dragged into the waiting room.

"Wah? Hay, what are you…" Haruhi shouted as Mori puts her down and Kagome walks into one of the changing rooms.

"I still can't believe you lot talked me into this." Kagome grumbled grabbing some cloths on his way.

"Okay. Okay. No complaints. Just go change your clothes! We don't have much time." Kaoru said shoving Haruhi's disguise.

"HUH?"

"Don't fight it Haruhi. All you got to do is play along." Kagome said stepping into view warring a steampunk leather jacket, and trip pants.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kagome chuckled shouting her a smile as he walks out of the room.

"Ready Haruhi? The time limit is 20 minutes until the climax of the party. We already sent Mr. Suzushima to the 11-C classroom." Kyoya said as the twins started to put markup on Haruhi's face.

"Please find his true feelings, okay?" Honey said cheerily.

"How troublesome. Tono suddenly started planning this yesterday. The preparation was so tiresome." Hikaru and Kaoru said in annoyance.

"Guys! You shouldn't come to this room all together! You need to attend to the guests!" Tamaki shouted barging into the room only to stop in his tracks at the sight of Haruhi.

"Our best try! How is it Tono? We even put some make-up on her." Hikaru said proud of their work.

"Ah… Yeah…" Tamaki said still in shock.

"Haru-chan cute!" Honey said running up to her as she adjusted the wig.

"All right!" "Haru-chan, try your best!" Was heard from the hosts as Haruhi left the room.

"Suzushima-san?" Kagome questions as he walks into the classroom.

"Kagome-kun. Why are you here?" Suzushima asked.

"You got the letter, right?" Kagome asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You mean this letter? Don't tell me you sent it. I mean… You're a guy and all that so why would you…?" Suzushima started to stutter as the thought of another man sending him a love letter overwhelmed his mind.

"Out of curiosity can I see the letter?" Kagome asked taking the letter from the shocked boy. Looking down at the letter Kagome took two seconds to read its contents before crumpling it up and, much to Suzushima's confusion, threw it in the trash. "If you ever receive a love letter like that again don't reply to it or meet up with the person. My friends wrote that and now I have to strangle them." Kagome deadpanned

"Oh, so you didn't send me it. That's a relief." Suzushima said laughing nervously.

"She will never hear your heart if you don't open it to her." Kagome said. "The girl you like."

"How can I tell her how I feel? She is already disgusted with me. She'll find a gorgeous… High self-esteemed guy… I want to change. I'll go see the world and come back as a more capable guy." He said looking down.

Sensing Haruhi bringing Kasugazaki towards them Kagome steeled himself for his role in the play.

"You know if you want to change." Kagome said grabbing Suzushima's chin and tilting his face up. "You can but only at the moment when you truly wish to change." Kagome said locking lips with the surprised boy right as Kasugazaki and Haruhi entered the room. Braking away at the sound of the door opening Suzushima immediately called out to Kasugazaki and then gave chase when she bolted.

"Kagome?" Haruhi asked looking at the boy in shock. "Did you just?... I thought I was supposed to just bring Kanako-san to the room what are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

"The twins and Kyoya didn't like Tamaki's plan so they made a new one." Kagome shrugged reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of gum. "Want one?" He asked holding the pack out to Haruhi.

"Sure." Haruhi sighed taking a stick and popping it into her mouth right as Tamaki walked into the room.

"Everything is going according to plan! Now Haruhi it is almost midnight! Let us go and start… Kagome? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked mid flourish to stare at the getup that he was wearing.

Kagome's only response was to raise her eyebrow and walk to the window. "We should be heading back to the main hall. It's almost Christmas." Kagome said holding his hand out to Haruhi and leading her out of the room with an irate Tamaki fallowing behind them.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Tamaki shouted only causing Kagome to laugh and pick Haruhi up bridal stile and run towards the changing room.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The host club chorused from the landing of the stairs in the main hall right as Suzushima caught up with Kasugazaki.

"May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!" Tamaki shouted at the sight of the couple causing them to laugh and blush at the attention.

"How are you doing Haruhi?" Kagome asked walking over to the seated host.

"I ended up not eating any of the feast food. And dance practice came to naught. Not to mention our debt is still at the same place because we couldn't decrease it…." Haruhi sighed dejectedly.

"There is still time. Want to grab something?" Kagome asked inching towards the food realizing that he hadn't eaten anything either.

"NOW, WE'LL HAVE THE LAST EVENT!" The twins announced over the speaker system. "The blessing kiss from king will be given to… Miyako-hime, the top point getter."

"Well so much for food." Haruhi grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll get you something." Kagome said starting to walk off only to stop when a spotlight turned on shining directly on him.

"Modified… Kagome Higurashi as the King!" The twins announced.

"HUH?!" Tamaki and Kagome shouted simultaneously.

"Hay! What's the meaning of this!" Tamaki shouted at the twins.

"It's all because Kyoya-senpai said if we have an accident at the end the party would be more fun. We just did what we were told." The twins surged.

"Wasn't having me kiss a guy I don't even like bad enough! Now you're going to make me kiss a girl that isn't even one of my fans?" Kagome yelled caching the attention of all the girls.

"How about doing this instead of the dance? We'll cut off the debt by 1/3." Kyoya whispered in his ear.

"So wouldn't this be Kago-chan's first real kiss if this is his first time kissing a girl?" Honey asked cutely.

"Well it's not like I'm going to French the girl, so I guess a kiss on the cheek is okay." Kagome sighed walking over to the winning guest ant tipping her face up. "Merry Christmas princess." Kagome whispered.

"HOLD THAT KISS!" Tamaki yelled rushing forward at the mention of 'French Kissing' not bothering to hear the rest of what Kagome said. Unfortunately, right when he reached them he tripped and make Kagome lock lips with the girl much to her delight and his surprise.

"KYAAAAAA!" The guests began to scream. "Congratulations, Miyako-hime!" "Hey! Tamaki-sama tried to stop the kiss just now?!" "He really wanted to give a kiss, huh?" "He's a kissing machine!" The girls screeched in excitement as Kagome slowly pulled away from the girl.

"Tamaki? You have till the count of 3. I suggest you run." Kagome calmly spoke.

"N…no! I just didn't want you to sully this girls purity with such a vulgar kiss!" Tamaki yelled holding up a hand.

"Tono you are so dead." Hikaru laughed as his brother hung off of him holding his sides in laughter.

"One."

"No! I meant that I wanted to protect your first kiss!..." He tried again.

"That just makes it sound worse senpai." Haruhi said.

"Two."

"NO! I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" Tamaki screamed as he ran off.

"THREE!" Kagome yelled smiling evilly watching as Tamaki ran as fast and as far away as he could but otherwise standing still.

"Aren't you going to chaise him?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah. Knowing his imagination he'll think I turned into some demon and am chasing him from the shadows. He'll have nightmares for a while." Kagome chuckled.

"That is pure evil. We'll have to remember that." Hikaru said imagining the pranks that they could pull with that trick of psychology.

"Haru-chan! Kago-chan! Do you want some cake?" Honey asked running up to the small group with Mori not far behind.

"Yes please." Haruhi said.

"Got anything stronger? I need to wash this taste out of my mouth. I swear I can taste her perfume." Kagome said pulling a face.

"We do have some nonalcoholic win you can sample." Kyoya suggested.

"Sure, lets all eat cake and drink some wine." Kagome grinned receiving an affirmative from everyone.

 **Okay I am so, so sorry for the delay in an update! I've had no internet since my last update and I was too busy to go to the library. Originally this was two chapters, but I ended up making it one to make up for the delay. That and I took out a part that I might put into a later chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and for everyone who reviewed.**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. (except my OCs) they belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 13

 _ **Running through the forest Kagome quickly looks up at the canopy of the trees to spot the Saimyōshō keeping pace. "Won't you guys ever give up?!" She cried in exasperation and fear as she kept running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Come on Kagome. Just a few more miles till the village. Inuyasha will catch the scent of these creeps and come rescue me."**_

 _ **Panting she glanced up again only to see that their number had grown. Pushing herself harder she tried to change directions in hopes of shaking them, but to no avail.**_ **Where did they all come from?** _ **Kagome took another turn noticing one of the poisonous bugs diving at her only for another to swoop down causing her to change directions again. This went one for a few miles before Kagome noticed that the Saimyōshō only attacked when she turned away from the village.**_

 **What on earth are they….** _ **"AAHHHH!" Kagome screamed as one of the insects scored a hit on her upper arm right as she came to the Goshinboku. "INUYASHA! HELP!" Kagome yelled wondering why he hadn't come to save her yet.**_

" _ **KuKuKuKu. Foolish miko. He cannot save you. My puppet is making sure of that." Naraku taunted as he walked out of the shadow of one of the nearby trees.**_

" _ **Naraku! You won't get away with this! Inuyasha will.. Inuyasha will…" Kagome tried to speak even as the poison from the Saimyōshō caused her mind to go blank. Fighting desperately, she tried to stand as Naraku forced a shard of miasma into her mouth.**_

" _ **Now my puppet. Come with me." Naraku said turning away as Kagome's body began to move against her will and fallowed behind the wretched bandit.**_

 **No! Let me go! Let me go! This isn't happening! It's a dream! This is a dream! WAKE UP!**

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Wake up!" Shizuka yelled into the room as she knocked on the door trying to wake up her distressed master.

"Oi! Master! Wake up!" Ketsueki yelled pushing Shizuka aside and barging into the room to see Kagome thrashing as he fought to get free of the blankets that had tangled up around him in his sleep. "Hold on Master. I'll help."

"NO! Stay away!" Kagome growled as he woke up enough to know he was not alone.

"Ketsueki-san. We should leave Kagome-sama to get dressed." Shizuka said grabbing the young girls arm and pulling her away.

"But the Master!..."

"Will be fine. Now let us go and make sure his binto is ready for him to take to school." She interrupted quietly closing the door behind them.

With the two girls out of his room Kagome began to untangle himself from the blankets a lot calmer now that he was fully awake. _Not the worst dream I've had._ Sighing he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll have to thank Shizuka-chan later for taking Ketsueki out of the room. And apologize for snapping at the both of them." Turning the shower on Kagome began to wash the sweat from his body. _'Ketsuki?'_

' _Yes Master? Are you okay? What happened? What was that dream?'_ Ketsuki instantly bombarded Kagome's mind with questions once the link was made.

' _That was a memory Ketsuki. I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier but please don't do that again.'_ Kagome cut the connection after that not wanting to hear the response to that request. Finishing up his shower Kagome quickly got dressed before retrieving his bento and beginning to walk to school not feeling like going for a run this morning or waiting for Kenji to get the car.

"Haruhi! I'm bored." Kagome complained during lunch stretching over his desk to hug Haruhi from behind. "Entertain me…"

"Go entertain yourself! Geeze what is with you today? You sound like the twins." Huffing slightly Haruhi popped another bite in her mouth.

"But Haruhi! I don't have anything to do. Even my math homework is done. And I hate math!" Kagome wined.

"Quit acting like such a girl." Haruhi grumbled.

"Well maybe I am a girl." Kagome huffed causing Haruhi to give him a bland look.

"I still remember you sticking Tamaki's hand in your pants." She said turning back to her food.

"So? It's not like you have copped a feel. For all you know I could be wearing a prosthetic." Kagome smirked feeling a little less lethargic then he did a few minutes before. "If you want I'll let you check."

"I'll pass thank you. Now if you don't mind the bells about to ring."

"Bah we still have…" Kagome stopped and placed his head on the table as the bell rang in seaming defiance of his words.

"You were saying Kagome-kun?" Haruhi chuckled before turning to face the front of the class.

Walking into the host club Kagome noticed the twins messing around and teasing Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi! Why won't you play with us?" Hikaru complained as Haruhi continued to ignore them and work on her homework feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Ya! Your smart enough as is. You probably don't even need to study!" Kaoru pitched in.

"I'm only smart because I do study. So, leave me alone so I can get this done before the club opens." Haruhi said as one of her eyebrows began to twitch.

"Come on you two. Leave her alone. Besides don't you two have to change into today's outfits?" Kagome said to distract them.

"We aren't doing anything like that today." Hikaru waved his hand dismissively before a Cheshire smile spread across his face. "But if you want…." Hikaru said starting to unbutton his shirt.

"We can change in to something more comfortable." Kaoru finished as he took his twins lead and began to take his own clothing off.

Smiling Kagome walked up to the twins and grabbed them both by their belts. "If you two want to change just for me then why don't we go to one of the changing rooms. I can help you pick out the best outfits." Kagome said in a low voice causing the twins to pause not expecting this reaction. "What's the matter? Don't you want to change for me?" Kagome said walking backwards pulling the twins with him to the changing rooms.

"Enough Kagome. Leave them alone." Haruhi sighed.

"Your no fun." Kagome pouted before pulling the twins to him in a hug. "I just wanted to play with my toys. And besides, don't you two owe me for what I did for you two on Christmas?" Kagome whispered the last part to the twins so Haruhi didn't hear his words.

"Hay! We aren't your toys!" "Ya! It's the other way around!" "You're our toy!" The twins said suddenly reclaiming their wits and sandwiching Kagome between them as they squirm around trying to get Kagome to blush like everyone else does in this kind of situation. Unfortunately for them Kagome was feeling playful so the reaction they got was not what they expected.

"Well if you want to play with me so much then why don't we just have some fun right here?"

"KAGOME! What on earth are you doing!" Haruhi shouted when Kagome turned to Hikaru and kissed him causing his brother to freeze not knowing what he should do in this kind of situation.

"Your right Haruhi. I'm being mean to Kaoru for leaving him out." Kagome said mischievously before turning to Kaoru's neglected lips leaving behind a breathless and flustered Hikaru.

"KA-KA-KAGOME!" Haruhi shouted out in shock catching the attention of the other hosts.

"WHA! DON'T BE DOING SUCH FILTHY THINGS IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER! HARUHI LOOK AWAY!" Tamaki yelled covering Haruhi's eyes as he started to try to drag her away.

"Tamaki stop that!" Haruhi yelled.

"Though I had, of course, heard the twins teasing you I did not truly think that you were of that persuasion." Kyoya said writing something down in his book.

"Takashi? Why is Kago-chan kissing Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey tilted his head in confusion.

"…"

"Well as fun as this is I believe it's almost time to open." Kagome turned away from the flabbergasted hosts and began to walk away until he went to walk past Haruhi and Tamaki. "And your right Tamaki. Haruhi shouldn't be forced to watch. It's so much more fun when you join in." Kagome stole a kiss from a blushing Haruhi and chuckled at the furious Tamaki as he sat on one of the window seals waiting for the guests to enter. _That was fun. I'll have to do that again sometime._

As the guests came in the host club was still in disarray as Tamaki continued to hold onto Haruhi tightly and yelling at Kagome for 'Violating his precious Haruhi.' which only cause the guests to gush and scream about love triangles and forbidden love.

Seeing the opportunity for what it was Kagome got up and swept Haruhi up bridal style. "Come on Haruhi-kun. We have guests to entertain and no time for that buffoon." Kagome proclaimed loudly as he took her over to their hosting aria completely ignoring Tamaki's screeches of dismay and enjoying the dollar signs and figures he could see flitting through Kyoya's eyes as he calculated the potential profits of having an openly gay host would bring in.

"KYAAAA! KAGOME-KUN IS A TOTAL SEME!" "I didn't know Haruhi-kun and Kagome-kun's relationship was like that." "When did they start dating?" The guests started to gossip completely forgetting about their appointments with the other hosts as the unconsciously began to fallow said hosts to their area before Kyoya stepped in front of them.

"Now, now ladies. If you want I can schedule appointments for you to visit with them but unfortunately, they are booked for the day. Now if you will please proceed to your designated hosts we can discuss scheduling after your allotted hosting time." Kyoya said smoothly directing the girls to their respective hosts. Turning the chaos into order Kyoya went to his own area to attend to his own guests.

"Kagome-kun? May I ask you a question?" One of their scheduled guests asked tentatively putting her tea on the table.

"You just did." Kagome teased the girl causing her to blush.

"Nock that off Kagome-kun. Yes you can ask any question you like princess." Haruhi said squirming around in Kagome's lap uncomfortably. "And will you let me go?" She complained looking up at the taller host.

"No. I rather enjoy you in my lap. Though I would suggest that you quit squirming around before we have to go take care of an issue." Kagome said giving Haruhi a wink as the guests realized what he was suggesting and began to blush and squeal at this new playful side of the bad boy host.

"No thank you. You can take care of that yourself." Haruhi deadpanned as a light blush coated her cheeks. "So what was your question princess."

"Well, I was wondering how long Kagome-kun has been… Well …. You know…"

"Gay?" Kagome suggested receiving a not from the guests. "I've always been interested in guys. No offence but girls just don't interest me like that. Never have." Shrugging he turned to look out the window as he was reminded of his brothers teasing comments about this very topic before he transferred to this crazy school. _Note to self. Don't bring this up around my family. Sota will never let me live this down._

"So not even a little bit?" Another guest asked.

"Nope."

"What about you Haruhi-kun?" A third guest asked.

"Honestly I don't care about gender. It's what's in the heart that matters." Haruhi said receiving praise from the girls for having such a pure heart.

"I can agree with you on matters of the heart Haruhi but I just can't see myself with a girl. It just feels weird to me." Kagome shrugged.

"Wait. So your not acting? You really are into guys?" Haruhi asked seeing the honesty in Kagome's eyes when he spoke.

"Ya. Why?"

"Then don't you think you shouldn't be making out with the twins like you were earlier? You could cause problems if you don't actually like them and are just stringing them along." She reprimanded causing their guests to gasp.

"Wait! Kagome-kun made out with the twins? But I thought he was dating you Haruhi-kun!"

"No we are not datting." Haruhi sighed.

"No I'm single right now. I just like messing with the straights. It's amusing to make them uncomfortable. Well amusing to a point. Not so much fun when they are raging homophobes…." Kagome trailed off remembering a news article he had read before his transformation. _Thank Kami I haven't had to experience that. But I should watch my back now that I'm open about my preference._

The day passed with guest after guest asking similar questions until the club finally closed. Feeling overwhelmed Kagome left without waiting for anyone else Kagome high tailed it home where he immediately locked himself in his room debating the sanity of his actions and the trouble it could cause him in the future.

 **I know this one is a little short, but I couldn't really put it in with other chapters. Didn't feel right for some reason.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read my fic and a special thank you to AliceSteves, NightlyRowenTree, biblgyan, 917brat, and Foxluna for your reviews.**

 **Until I see you all again.**

 **PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Warning: The fallowing is rated M for sexual content. Viewer discretion advised. Skip the flashback if you don't want to read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. (except my OCs) they belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 14

"Did you sleep well master?" A grinning Ketsueki asked as she and Shizuka served Kagome breakfast.

"Well enough." Kagome mumbled as a blush lightly dusted his cheeks.

"Ketsueki. What did you do to Kagome-sama?" Shizuka asked sending an accusing glare at her fellow maid.

-Flashback-

 _ **Sitting in his chair Kagome was trying to get some of his math assignments done when a pair of arms draped themselves over his shoulders.**_

" _ **What are you doing?" The owner of said arms asked as they loosely hugged him.**_

" _ **Well I have to get this math homework done for class tomorrow. Once I'm done with this I have some spreadsheets that Sesshōmaru wants me to go over." Kagome hummed absently as he continued to write out one of the formulas.**_

" _ **Can't you wait to do that latter? I'll have to be leaving soon." Came a whine from behind him.**_

" _ **I suppose." Kagome chuckled as he turned around to face Hikaru. Once Kagome was facing her Hikaru climbed into his lap while he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's body, so he wouldn't fall off. "So, what do you want to do until you got to go home then?" He asked.**_

" _ **Well." He said placing a delicate finger on his lips pretending to think about it. "I could do you." He said enjoying how Kagome's eyes fallowed his finger on its slow journey from his lips, down his throat and torso, to rest in his lap.**_

" _ **Hmm? Wh-what?" Kagome jerking his eyes back up to Hikaru's face. "Sorry, what did you say?" He asked blushing slightly.**_

" _ **If you didn't hear me." Hikaru said placing a hand on Kagome's chest. "Then why don't I show you?" He whispered in Kagome's ear as his hands trailed down his front. Expertly undoing the buttons of his school uniform.**_

" _ **Hikaru! W-wait! What are you…?" Kagome stammered only to be shushed by a slender finger pressing against his lips.**_

" _ **Like I said. Let me show you what I want to do." Hikaru said as he began to work Kagome's belt loose.**_

" _ **Stop! We shouldn't do thi…!" Kagome said placing a hand on Hikaru's shoulder and grabbing his wrist in the other hand to get him to slow down. Undeterred Hikaru reached his other hand into Kagome's pants, not bothering to unbutton them, and gently squeezed his length eliciting a surprised gasp from him.**_

" _ **He's warm. You know. I've always wondered what this would feel like." Hikaru murmured as he began to slowly stroke him.**_

" _ **Hika-ru!" Kagome moaned at the sensations he was feeling as his friend leaned forward to nibble at his collarbone as his soft hands continued to play with his hardening length.**_

" _ **Yes? Kagome-kun?" Hikaru hummed as he managed to undo his pants and pull his manhood out.**_

" _ **We can't. We shouldn… Oh Kami!" Kagome grabbed Hikaru's other hand away from his genitals, so he could calm down. Only to shout in surprised as Hikaru slid off his lap and took his cock halfway into his mouth.**_

" _ **Just relax and enjoy this Kagome-kun. I want to do this." Hikaru murmured against his tip before taking him back between her lips.**_

" _ **It's not ri- Nnn!" He tried to reason only to moan as Hikaru began to swallow some of Kagome's length into his throat. Taking more and more of him every time he bobbed his head. Of their own accord his hands moved to find better purchase in Hikaru's hair as he continued to work him. Gently sliding his tongue along the bottom of Kagome's shaft as he continued to swallow him Hikaru began to fondle Kagome's balls and rub his taint. "Oh, Kami, Hikaru!" Kagome continued to moan at the new sensations coursing through him.**_

 _ **Looking up at Kagome through his lashes Hikaru began to slide his body up Kagome's leaving small bite marks and kisses in his wake. Never letting go of Kagome's cock he rubbed his thumb right under the bell end of Kagome's tip as he straddled him and began to rub him against his boxers right where his own engorged length throbbed.**_

" _ **If you want it all you have to do is ask." Hikaru whispered, in a voice as silky as the underwear he was rubbing his manhood against, leaning closer he began to suckle on Kagome's earlobe.**_

" _ **Hika-ru … Please…" Kagome moaned not entirely sure if he was trying to get him to stop or keep going at this point.**_

 _ **Moving slightly, Hikaru slid his boxers aside and began to work himself on Kagome's length.**_

" _ **Gods he's so big!" Hikaru moaned as he began to stroke his own cock as he slowly rock back and forth, working Kagome deeper inside himself.**_

 _ **Keeping one hand in his hair and moving the other onto Hikaru's left hip Kagome began to instinctively thrust into him.**_

" _ **Deeper. Deeper." Hikaru moaned stroking himself faster as Kagome tightened his grip on Hikaru's hips and began to pull Hikaru more forcefully down onto himself as he bucked.**_

"So tight! Oh, Kami, I'm going to come!" Kagome moaned loudly as he released his grip on Hikaru's hair in favor of putting both hands on his hips and thrusting wildly into the young man on top of him.

"Yes, Master! Come in me! Come deep inside me." A new voice gasped from above him.

Startled, his eyes flew open to see that it was Ketsueki who was gyrating her hips on top of him forcing him to feel even more pleaser.

"FUCK!" He cried. Too deep in the throes of passion to stop his release from rocketing through him as her body began to tighten and convulse around him.

Panting as his mind tried to catch up with what was going on he rested for a moment as Ketsueki collapsed next to him. Spent from the force of her own release.

-Present-

"Nothing of note." Ketsueki giggled as Kagome ducked his head practically burying his face in his food.

"I do not believe you Ketsu-"

"Enough Shizuka. Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary." Kagome interrupted.

"Yes Kagome-sama." Shizuka quickly relented.

"Shizuka. Ketsueki. I plan on returning home to visit my family soon. Please do not fight while I'm gone." Kagome said calmly.

"Yes Kagome-sama."

"Yes Master."

"I'll be heading off then." Kagome stood up and retrieving his bag and his lunch began his normal walk to school.

All the way to school Kagome couldn't get that dream out of his head. _What the hell. Why would I dream about doing_ _Hikaru_ _? I mean he is kinda cute but why him and why not his brother. I mean those two are inseparable so why just one of them. GRRR! A threesome isn't any better! … And Ketsueki didn't have to…_ Blushing furiously Kagome turned his face to the fast approaching school gaits trying to forget about the morning events.

"Now as long as I can act like nothing has changed I'll be…"

"KAGO-CHAN! You're here early!" Honey yelled from on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Hn." Kagome nodded his head in greeting. "You are early as well."

"Takashi has some things he has to do in the Kendo club before class." Honey happily informed the grouchy host as Mori nodded his head in greeting with a soft "Ya." To confirm Honey's words.

"Hn. Good luck." Nodding Kagome turned and started walking towards the school. After a brief pause Honey and Mori continued on their way puzzled by Kagome's behavior.

In class Kagome sat down and laid his head on his desk hoping that he could get away with sleeping throughout the school day.

"Hay Kagome-kun. Are you doing okay?" Haruhi asked as she came into the classroom 15 minutes before the bell like the good student she was.

"Hn." Kagome grunted moving his head to look at Haruhi. "Why?"

"Well you normally don't just lay on your desk unless something is bugging you. So, what's up?"

"I lost my virginity and I'm not even sure what happened." He blurted out stunning Haruhi and himself at his admission.

"Well… I honestly don't know what to tell you… Was it consensual?" Haruhi asked trying to fight the radioactive blush on her cheeks as she tried to comfort her friend.

"…" Kagome berried his head in the crook of his arm muffling his words.

"What? I didn't hear you. Look if it was consensual you have nothing to worry about. But if you forced yourself on the girl…. I mean guy… Was it a?.. NEVER MIND THAT! I mean if you took without permission you should take responsibility for your actions and apologize." Haruhi said as her face lost its blush as she grew serious at the end of her speech.

"Hn" Kagome grunted again as he gave the girl a flat look. "Your confidence in my morals is uplifting…" _Especially considering I wasn't in a position to give consent._

"I know your not like that. Or at least I hope you aren't. I'm just saying…" Haruhi huffed in irritation and embarrassment.

"Ya I know." Kagome said hiding his face in his arms again when he noticed the twins walk in with the rest of the class.

"How's our favorite toys today?" Hikaru asked leaning against Haruhi's desk.

"Hope you didn't miss us too much." Kaoru said teasingly as he smiled mischievously at Kagome. Which he completely ignored and just turned his face towards the window trying his best to ignore them.

"Hay now. That's not how you great your friends." The twins said as the slid next to Kagome wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

"Piss off you two. I'm not in the mood." Kagome grouched wrapping his arms around his face hiding his blush at the closeness of a particular ginger twin.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked crossly leaning away from Kagome.

"No need to bite our heads off." Kaoru said sitting at his desk.

"Leave him alone you two. Granted I don't know what he's so grumpy for. Aren't you supposed to be less grumpy after having sex?" Haruhi placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head in thought not noticing the three boys tensing up and everyone in the classroom freezing at this pace of information.

Outbursts of "What did he just say?" and "Does he mean that Kagome-kun just?…" permeated the air as everyone tried to process what Haruhi just said.

"HARUHI! WHY DID YOU JUST BLURT THAT OUT!" Kagome shouted in embarrassment. "NOT EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW!"

"Wait! You've actually done it before?" The twins said in shock causing the hole room to brake out in chaos as everyone started to gossip about Kagome's scandalous activities until the teacher walked in.

"ENOUGH! This is a classroom not a zoo now take your seats! Higurashi! Stand out in the hall until further notice." The teacher shouted bringing everything back to order.

"What the hell! I didn't do anything!" Kagome shouted.

"Out Higurashi." The teacher said again pointing at the door until Kagome stood up and marched out the door, and then down the corridor ignoring the teacher's shouts for him to come back.

Not having anywhere else to go Kagome went up to the music room to take a nap until club hours.

"Should we wake him up?"

"I don't know he seemed pretty grouchy earlier."

"Well he'll need to get up soon, so he can get ready for today's club activities."

"Mmm. I'm up. I'm up." Kagome grumbled glaring at the other hosts surrounding him.

"Hay Kagome?" Haruhi said stepping up nervously. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"…" Sighing Kagome grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into a hug. "I guess it's okay. It will solidify my position as the bad boy host if nothing else."

"Ya but still I shouldn't have said anything. You told me that in private and I just told everyone in class." She mumbled.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU DELINQUENT!" Tamaki yelled as he yanked Haruhi out of Kagome's arms.

"So, what's it like?" "You know. Doing the dirty." The twins said trading off on what they said until they said the last in unison.

"Does it matter?" Kagome growled.

"Takashi? What are they talking about?" Honey asked innocently as Mori began shaking his head and mumbling "Nothing" to Honey as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"WHAT? WHAT DID THIS DIRTY OLD MAN DO TO YOU! PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T TAKE YOUR FLOWER!" Tamaki wailed shaking Haruhi believing that the twins were referring to her and Kagome.

"Senpi! Nothing is going on between me and Kagome-kun! That's enough!" Haruhi shouted.

"Yes, quiet. Now Kagome we are dressing in kimonos today, so I will need you to put this on." Kyoya said holding out a kimono that Kagome took and promptly walked to the changing rooms.

"Why are you so beautiful Tamaki-sama?" One of the guests asked.

"All the better to remain in thy eyes, my love." Tamaki said silkily.

"Why is your voice so clear and true?" Another asked.

"The better to impart my feelings unto you, my love." Tamaki said turning to the other girl.

"Why do you look upon me with such wet eyes?" A third girl asked.

"The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." Tamaki whispered as tears gathered in his eyes.

"The design of your kimono is just like I hoped. Such a nice color." A guest at the twins' area gushed.

"Today all the members of the Host Club are wearing Kimonos that our mother designed. I'll take your order if you would like." Hikaru smiled as he propped his head up on one of his hands.

"And our grandmother dressed us up." Kaoru informed them.

"Of course, it's my job to take off the kimono, isn't it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked leaning closer to Kaoru.

"Hikaru! I'm embarrassed… Not in front of everyone, please!" Kaoru gasped as tears of embarrassment began to leak from his eyes.

"KYAAAA!" The fangirls yelled at the display of brotherly love.

"They're doing something stupid again." Haruhi muttered.

"What's new." Kagome grunted as he laid his head on her lap much to the joy of their guests.

"Haruhi, Kagome, more guests for you. You two's guest service is pretty stable lately, too." Kyoya complimented.

"Yes! Maybe the reduction in my debt by 1/3 has affected it." Haruhi said excitedly as two new guests sat down at their table.

"Don't jump ahead of yourself Haruhi. You're wearing a kimono." Kagome whispered to her.

"Keep up the good work. As for the debt well… I have no intention of telling you about the interest rtes or that kimono's rental fee… So, don't worry about it and work hard…" Kyoya said smiling.

"Told ya." Kagome grunted as he rolled over to snuggle into Haruhi's stomach to try and take a nap.

"He's so evil for the new year. It suits him very well." Haruhi sweat dropped before turning to Kagome. "And if your going to take a nap do it somewhere else. I'm not a pillow."

"You are a pillow so stop moving." Kagome grumbled burrowing further into Haruhi's stomach causing her to blush.

"Daaww!" The girls cued over the cute action.

"Kagome-kun? Can I ask a question?" One of the guests asked.

"You just did but what do you want?" Kagome gruffly asked.

"Well is it true that your… You know… Not a virgin?" The girl asked whispering the last part.

"… Maybe." Kagome said before rolling over ignoring the gasps that spilled from the girls' mouths.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to overstep my bounds we were just…" One girl started before trailing of before another picked up where she left off.

"Curious because we heard a rumor and well we just thought…." The second girl said before blushing and falling quiet as well when Kagome rolled over and looked at them.

"That it would be better to ask you directly." The third girl half whispered looking at her hands while their fourth just sat their nodding her agreement.

"Well at least they came and asked you before spreading it around themselves." Haruhi said looking down at Kagome not noticing the girls flinch and look down guiltily. "Though I will say that asking such a personal question isn't exactly considered polite." Haruhi said lightly scolding the girls.

"Sorry Kagome-kun." The girls chorused.

"So… Tell me about these rumors." Kagome said sitting up to pay better attention. Genuinely curious about what lunacy these rich kids could come up with.

"W-w-well there was this one rumor that you did it in the" A girl started before being interrupted by a distraught Honey.

"HARU-CHAN! KAGO-CHAN! I lost one of my straw sandals." Honey sniffled walking up to them holding one of his sandals up as if to show that it was all alone.

"Eh. Where did you drop it? Didn't you have it just now?" Haruhi asked leaning over.

"Kya- Honey-kun, don't cry! We'll help you find it!" Kagome and Haruhi's guests tried to reassure Honey so that he would stop crying.

Looking up Kagome noticed Mori walking towards them carrying a sandal in his hand.

"Hay Honey you shouldn't worry so much. Your guardian angel is sure to bring it to you soon." Kagome said with a smirk and wink at Mori that no one noticed and caused the taller host to blush.

"Really Kago-chan? You think so?" Honey asked with tears still leaking from his eyes.

"Hn." Mori grunted getting everyone's attention as he came over and knelt down to help Honey put on his sandal.

"TAKASHI! Thank you so much!" Honey shouted in glee as he hugged Mori.

"Guardian angel huh." Haruhi said grinning at Kagome who just smirked back before turning to walk away only to bump into Kaoru. Seeing something fall out of Kaoru's kimono sleeve Haruhi picked it up. "You! MMM!" Haruhi shouted before Hikaru grabbed Haruhi from behind and covered her mouth.

"What the hell!" Kagome leapt over to Hikaru to get him to let go of Haruhi.

"Ok, ok, be quiet. Tell you the truth. This is common knowledge among hosts." Hikaru said indicating the tear drops and letting go of Haruhi as Kagome snatched her away. "A little side note. Tamaki can cry without teardrops."

"That's because he's a little bitch." Kagome growled causing some of his guests to swoon over his bad boy words.

"Here you go, some high-class Japanese teacake that commoners would never be able to buy." Kaoru said offering a small cake in a glass container as a distraction.

"Grr. Who would fall for that trap…" Haruhi said glaring at the twins.

"Not to mention he could just ask me and I would get her some." Kagome said glowering at the treat and the twins in turn. Sweat dropping when he noticed Haruhi take the treat with a blush.

"… So, you'll give it to me?" Haruhi said as she looked at the treat in her hand.

"Ooh, how cute!" The twins said smiling at Haruhi.

"Kya! Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese teacakes?" Some of the guests asked noticing Haruhi's cute behavior.

"No… I'm not into sweets very much but. I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of my late mother as an offering." Haruhi said with a thoughtful look. Said look causing every girl in the room to blush as their harts beat audibly in response to her words.

Just like any touching moment in the host club Tamaki had to just show up and ruin it.

"Here child. It's all yours… Don't tell your mother though." He said lacing more teacakes in Haruhi's hand.

"Well, but it's for my mother…" Haruhi said staring at Tamaki in exasperation.

"Knock it the fuck off dumbass!" Kagome shouted smacking Tamaki upside the head.

"Waaah, He's so cute being so good to his parent!" One of the guests cooed.

"Haru-chan, I'll give you mine too!" Honey exclaimed putting another one on the growing pile of cakes in Haruhi's hands.

"Mine too!" Another girl shouted.

"Gyaaa, I don't need this much…!" Haruhi shouted as Kagome reached over to take some out of her hands.

"Here, when you're done with it, return to your seat!" Kyoya said in exasperation trying to get the hosts to go back to their guests.

All through out this exchange no one noticed as the door to the club room was quietly opened and a girl peered in watching how the host club interacted. Getting fed up with their shenanigans Kagome turned to the door to leave only to yank it all the way over and accidently pull the girl who had been holding onto the handle into his chest.

"Oi! Who the hell are you!" Came Kagome's surprised shout causing the girl to jump back.

"Huh? Aren't you a new face? What's wrong? Just com in." The twins said noticing the new girl.

"Come!" Honey beckoned the girl while cute little flowers danced around him.

"Hay! Be softer to the new guest!" Tamaki said in exasperation. "Here… Don't be scared, princess." He said holding his hand out. "Welcome to the Oran Host-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She looks ready to…." Kagome said only to burst out laughing as the girl smacked Tamaki in the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FAKER!" The girl screamed during her violent outburst. "I cannot believe you're recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls' hearts tremble if you smile with sorrow, but why do you look so stupid?! It's as if you're a light-headed narcissist! Useless! Too ordinary! You're the worst!" She shouted insults as Tamaki that struck him like physical blows before striking him with a final lightning bolt of hate causing him to fall to the floor in slow motion. Kagome laughing the entire time.

"Ooh! A new technique! Slow motion by himself!" The twins said sweat dropping.

"Can it be… You are…" Kyoya said looking at the girl in surprise.

"KYOYA-SAMA…!" She yelled launching herself at Kyoya with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to see you so badly… My only prince…" She said as glowing roses bloomed in a romantic display around her and Kyoya as she hugged him around the waist as the rest of the Host club looked on in shock.

 **MWAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Bet you know who this mystery girl is but what do you think Kagome's reaction will be to this new development? This chapter was 3721 words and I find that I don't like writing thousand-word chapters… I always end up combining them, so I think I'll just let it flow and see where it takes me. That means I might be making some longer or shorter chapters in the future. We'll see.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read my fic and a special thank you to NightlyRowenTree, Foxluna and a Guest for your reviews.**

 **Until I see you all again.**

 **PEACE!**

 **P.S. I have no power or internet, so I don't know when I will be able to post. Doing this at the library. I know I suck…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay I want to apologize. This is not a new chapter. I noticed a lot of grammar errors in chapter 15 so this is just a re-post. Sorry. Just got my internet and power back on so I'll be posting a new chapter later this week. After I review them…. You can just ignore this chapter if you have already read it. Again, I am really sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. (except my OCs) they belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 15

-After Club Hours-

"Fiancé? Kyoya-senpai's?" The twins asked in shock and doubt.

"Okay I know Kyoya's good looking and all… Hell I would bone him but… I don't see him as the family man type." Kagome said scratching the side of his head not noticing some of the odd looks he got.

"Why Kagome-kun. I didn't know I was your type." Kyoya said smirking when Kagome flipped him the bird in response.

"We don't see it. Who would be the uke and who would be the seme?" The twins said tilting their heads.

"Well I'm technically a seke I think." Kagome said shrugging.

"Yes! I'm Houshakuji Renge!" Renge said ignoring the comments. "I'll be in grade 10 class A from tomorrow. By the way, I've grown up in France since I was 10."

"Hay what about Tamaki? Don't you two have a thing?" Kagome asked Kyoya causing everyone to look over towards one of the corners where Tamaki was currently sulking.

"Ya! See, he's angry. All because mommy was hiding something from daddy." The twins said.

"Whatever. But will you keep that couple status from now on? Isn't it adultery then?" Kagome said glaring at Kyoya remembering all the times Inuyasha would run off to see Kikyō. "Not cool man."

"It was really love at first sight!" Renge said not listening. "Being affectionate to the backyard's plants, which nobody paid attention to… Kindly stretching his hand out to the injured kitty…" She continued with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Kyo-chan, so kind-" Honey said as random cutesy flowers appeared around him.

"Who is… that?... I cannot imagine that at all…" The twins said sporting exasperated looks.

"Yup. This girl is a loon. A true blue-footed booby." Kagome said shaking his head and flopping over onto the couch the twins were sitting on and laying across their laps.

"HAY!" The twins shouted.

"Shut up. Couches don't talk." Kagome grunted as he began to wiggle trying to find a comfy spot.

"We're not your personal couch…" They glowered at him as they tried to shove Kagome off.

"You're my toys so that means I get to snuggle up and sleep on you whenever I want." Kagome said rolling over and snuggling into Hikaru's stomach and squirming his body closer to Kaoru much to the now blushing boys' discomfort.

"Kago-chan? What's a loon? And what's a blue-footed booby?" Honey asked.

"A loon is a type of aquatic bird that is found in North America and Eurasia. It also means that you think someone is crazy if you call them a loon. As for a blue-footed booby. It's a marine bird native to subtropical and tropical regions of the eastern Pacific Ocean. Their feet are blue which is how they get their name." Kagome said sitting up after not being able to get comfortable due to the twins trying to push him off.

"NERD!" The twins shouted.

"Renge-san. You must have the wrong person." Haruhi said walking right up to the girl.

"Wait, Haruhi! You should be more polite to Kyoya-senpai." The twins shouted as they noticed the disguised girl walking in front of aforementioned host.

"NO! My eyes are justice!" Renge shouted standing up as her face turned red in anger. "Kind to everyone and never asks for anything in return! Loves the solitude but actually hates the loneliness! The throbbing love simulation game," She shouted as everyone looked at her in varying degrees of disbelief and denial. "YOU! Who looks like Ichijo Miyabi-kun from "Uki Doki Memorial"!" She said ending her spiel with a flourish and pointing at Kyoya.

"OH MY FUCKING… SHE'S A FUCKING OTAKU!" Kagome yelled as he began to roll around laughing.

"Kyaaa, this is my first time seeing an otaku-!" The twins plus Tamaki shouted.

"I see. A girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancé, and gets lost in her wild fantasies… The character is probably Miyabi-kun a guy wearing glasses." Kyoya said thinking.

"Wait, how can you be so calm? Her wild fantasies?... Isn't she your fiancé?..." Tamaki asked putting a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"I don't remember affirming that fact even once. Isn't that right?" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"You should've told us earlier." The twins said in frustration and anger.

"From what I see from the report, you're managing everything in this club, Kyoya-sama?" She said excitedly.

"Yes-. Kyo-chan is the store manager-san." Honey supplied helpfully.

"The store manager-sama! It suits him very well!" Range exclaimed happily before clasping her hands and looking dreamily in a random direction. "It was my dream to be a draw-girl for the store!..."

"We don't need one. We're a host club." Hikaru huffed.

"We're not a bakery." Kaoru agreed.

"I've decided! At the same time I'll prepare to be a bride. I'll be an administrative assistant for the host club!" Renge said ignoring the twins.

"Eeh… Kyoya… ahem." Tamaki said trying to get Kyoya's attention.

"She's the daughter of one of the important business partners of my family: Otori Family. Please take good care of her." Kyoya said smiling at Tamaki.

"… As you heard," Tamaki started before he and the twins jumped over to Haruhi with a shout of her name. "THIS IS PART OF YOUR HOST TRAINING, HARUHI! FATHER WILL HAVE TO BE COLD-HEARTED!" Tamaki shouted as everyone but Kagome and Kyoya dashed away from the now angry girl. Kyoya because he was looking over some papers and Kagome because he knew he would be roped into helping the girl.

"Erm…" Haruhi said reaching for Kyoya looking for help.

"Of course, if something goes wrong, the debt will be doubled. I'll make a note of it." Kyoya said smiling at Kagome and Haruhi.

"Go fuck yourself with a spiked dildo…" Kagome growled as Haruhi visibly deflated before Renge grabbed their hands and started to drag them in a random direction away from the club room.

-First Cooking Room-

"Haruhi-kun! Kagome-kun! Should I put more sugar in the cream?" Renge asked as she whisked some cream in a bowl.

"Ah, yes… How's the chocolate going?" Haruhi asked as she took some cookies over to one of the ovens to be cooked.

"Everything's going fine. I'm melting them now." She said gesturing to a pot sitting on one of the burners.

"WAH! Don't use the direct flame! It'll separate! That's very basic knowledge!" Haruhi shouted in distress seeing the state of the chocolate.

"Don't worry Haruhi. I made one over here." Kagome said exasperatedly from the other side of the room.

"Thank you Kagome. Now Renge, tempering should begin with putting hot water in a bowl." Haruhi instructed her.

"Like this?" Renge asked starting to poor water into an ingredient bowl.

"Oh no! Not in the bowl with chocolate!" Haruhi shouted trying to stope the cooking disaster from ruining another batch of chocolate as Kagome sighed and just continued making his cookies.

"Kya, it's hot!" Renge shouted as she grabbed a hot pan.

"Wait, why did you use your bare hand?..." Haruhi asked looking over at Renge.

"Dummy! Are all your eyes knot-holes?!" Kagome shouted at Renge as she went to put some dough on a cookie sheet that was still dirty.

"EVERYTHING IS WELL PLANNED! THIS IS ONE BIG PROJECT TO MAKE HARUHI REALIE SHE IS A GIRL!" Tamaki shouted catching the attention of the kitchens occupants. "The gentle atmosphere that only girls can possess will aid Haruhi to realize she is a girl…"

"You're too noisy, Fake King." Renge told Tamaki before closing the door not realizing the secret that he had accidentally told her.

A few minuets latter they came out of the kitchen with some cookies. Renge immediately flounced over to Kyoya with her charcoal as Kagome took his batch over to a table and set it down for the hosts to eat at their leisure. But smacked Tamaki's hand when he tried to grab one.

"But why?" Tamaki shouted at Kagome's abuse.

"It's not right to try to change people for your own pleaser." Kagome said glairing before walking away with one last glair.

"Kyoya-sama! I've learned how to make peasants' cookies from Haruhi-kun and Kagome-kun. It's Renge's first time to cook, so I was a bit scared." Renge said holding her cookies out to Kyoya.

"Well… The colors are okay." Kyoya said looking at it.

"I know, I'm bad at it!" Renge said blushing. "But I'm sure… If it's Kyoya-sama he'll say, "Anything you make is delicious"…"

"Tastes nasty." "What is this, a rock?" Hikaru and Kaoru said taking one of Renge's cookies.

"It doesn't taste good…" Honey said in disappointment.

"You shouldn't eat that." Mori told Honey.

Renge heard this and immediately turned into medusa and started to chase the offending hosts around. While Tamaki sulked in his corner. Spotting Tamaki's depression the twins saw an opportunity to tease him and walked up to Haruhi as she was taking a bite of one of Kagome's cookies.

"Got to get rid of the bad taste." Hikaru said taking a bite of the other half of the cookie in Haruhi's mouth. Glancing over and noticing that he had gotten Tamaki's attention. "Ah. It tastes very good. Can you bake a cake next time?"

"Hay, Haruhi. You got some cream on your face." Kaoru said leaning over and licking the side of Haruhis face.

"YOU DEVIL TWINS! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki started to yell.

"Anyhow, she's getting along very well with her male classmates, doesn't she?" Kyoya asked Tamaki only infuriating him further.

"Kaoru, if you'd have just told me, I could clean it myself. And Hikaru, if you wanted some, there're more on the table… That and Kagome made these ones." Haruhi said giving the twins a blank stare.

"YOU! YOU! YOUR REACTION IS WRONG! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REJECT THEM, NOT LET THEM GO!" Tamaki shouted grabbing Haruhi's face between his hands forcing her to look at him.

"Please stop the sexual harassment, kissing machine senpai." Haruhi said trying to turn her face away.

"Sexual harassment!? If I'm the harasser, they must be atrocious criminals!" Tamaki shouted pointing a finger at the twins and demanding that someone call the police.

"Ok, ok, Tono, we're sorry." They said to pacify him.

"Lay off it dumb ass." Kagome said smacking Tamaki upside the head.

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan!" Honey sang trying to get the girls attention when he noticed she was deep in thought. "Would you like some milk?" He asked before Renge reached down and pinched his cheeks causing him to start to cry and run towards Mori.

"Oi bitch! What did you do that for!" Kagome shouted as he approached Renge after he noticed what she had done.

"…You're all not good enough…" She mumbled.

"And your fucking perfict." Kagome growled only to be ignored by the girl as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the host club.

"EVERYONE'S CHARACTERISTICS ARE VERY BAD! Except for Kyoya-sama. You're perfect." She said turning to Kyoya and smiling at the end.

"Thank you." Kyoya replied.

"I can see were this is going, and I don't like it." Kagome grumbled to Haruhi.

"Just let it play out. It might be interesting." Haruhi sighed already resigning herself to whatever her fate was.

"You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in trauma! Except for Kagome who has no soft spot and is an absolute villain! No one like's a villain!" She exclaimed crossing her arms.

"I'm called the bad boy type for a reason cunt." Kagome growled growing more and more irritated with this situation.

"Girls will be bored with your so-called dummy actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyoya-sama's store go bankrupt!?" Renge continued ignoring Kagome's growling again. "We'll be renouncing your characters starting today! You first!" Range proclaimed pointing at Honey. "Having cuteness outside and inside is the same as toddlers! Thus,… CHANGE IT TO "THE BABY FACED MOBSTER"…!"

"NOOO! I don't want to be a monster!" Honey cried running over to Mori.

"Morinozuka-senpai! Take care of Haninodzuka-senpai by staying with him all the time! And dignify the speeches you make once in a while! Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell the difference between the two of you! And be in a basketball club! Haruhi-kun! You'll be a super poor honor student, but you're being bullied! Kagome-kun! You are the member of Haninodzuka's gang and are a sadist, but you have no friends and don't know how to make any and that is why you force yourself on Haruhi to make yourself feel better!" Renge ranted receiving various reactions from the offended hosts.

"Fuck you!" Kagome shouted angrily at the pompous girl.

"And Tamaki-san! Be an institute's idol, and people always compliment your appearance, but actually you have a huge complex… "Lonely Prince"!" She continued completely ignoring Kagome's outburst.

"…It suits me very well… Lonely prince…" Tamaki said in aw of his new role.

"Kyoya-sama, you're perfect. Please always be affectionate…" Renge said smiling at Kyoya.

"My pleasure." Kyoya charmingly bowed to Renge.

"Kyoya-senpai… Do something with that princess." The twins said.

"Well…? Haruhi's supposed to be taking care of her. And see," Kyoya said pointing to Tamaki.

"Renge-kun, Renge-kun! Does this look like a lonely pose…?" Tamaki asked leaning against the wall clutching his chest with one arm and leaning his forehead against his other hand.

"Wow! It's pretty nice, Tamaki-san! If it were raining, it would be even better!" Renge enthused.

"The club president is into it." Kyoya finished before taking on a contemplative look. "Well, let's see. It should turn out to be pretty interesting."

"Hay. I got a question. Why isn't Kagome held responsible for taking care of Renge too?" Haruhi asked finally realizing that she had been thrown under the proverbial bus.

"Because it's expected of me to fallow you." Kagome said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Oh… That makes sense." Haruhi said.

"This day is just too much. Let's go home. I want to sleep." Kagome grumbled walking towards the door not caring if anyone fallowed.

\- Next Day –

Fans cheer as a young man dribbles the basketball down the court. Glancing at an identical boy pacing him he passes the ball to the other boy who makes a mighty leap into the air and dunks the ball.

"Kyaaa! Indeed Hitchiin-sama is Ouran's ace!" A fan shouted from the side lines.

"The one that just made a shot, is that Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun?" A girl asked.

"It doesn't matter, they're both so wonderful!" Another girl replied.

"Erm… Kaoru-kun, here's a towel…" A girl said walking up to one of the twins sitting on the bench for a brake.

"… I'm Hikaru." Hikaru corrected the girl barely sparing her a glance.

"Ack! I… I'm so sorry…" She stuttered.

"It's all right, I'm used to it." Hikaru said before jolting in his seat as he heard voices from the court shouting his brother's name and ordering a stretcher over. "KAORU!"

"Hikaru-kun, you can't go with him, go back to the game!" The coach said as Hikaru tried to fallow his brother out. "Hikaru-kun, hurry…"

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru shouted as desperation and pain tint his voice.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru painted getting his brothers attention and placing a hand on his cheek. "You can't feel my pain. Okay? You're not the one who's injured…"

"Kaoru… I can't… It hurts… It hurts, Kaoru-…" Hikaru wept as he collapsed to his knees next to his brother.

"Your pain is my pain." A voice narrated. "It doesn't matter even if nobody understands us. We can live as long as we have each other-" Suddenly the scene changes and they are outside in a rain storm as a tall blond approaches them.

"… I envy you…" The boy spoke softly to the twins. "You have somebody to support each other…"

"Suo-senpai…" The twins said in awe of the lonely prince before them. "But Suo-senpai is the idol of the institute…"

"Idol… Heh…" Tamaki scoffs. "I'd prefer being alone, to being praised just for my appearance-…"

"Injured hearts cross each other" The narrator says again as the scene changes once again. This time to a young man running through a forest only to trim and back up against a tree as his pursuer approaches him.

"You can't get away from me anymore, you poor bitch." Kagome said looming over the terrified Haruhi.

"You should've known what would happen when you went against me." A small boy said from behind Kagome as he advances on Haruhi.

"Passing through and injuring each other, what darkness lies in boys' hearts?..." The narrator speaks again with baited breadth as if intent on what progressed before her.

"…Stop it, Mitsukuni…" A tall dark youth says walking up behind Honey. "You're the one who suffers every time you hurt somebody else…"

"The ending waiting for them is a light of salvation?" The narrator ponders.

"Don't admonish me, Takashi, you want to be punished again? I'm sure Kagome would accommodate you." Honey said as a sardonic laugh leaves him before he looks down at Haruhi who was now being pinned by Kagome as he eagerly waited for further instruction on how to educate his latest student. "I hate people who live beyond their means." Honey continued looking down his nose at the glairing Haruhi as Kagome throws back his head and laughs at some unheard joke.

Suddenly Honey bursts out crying and launches himself at Haruhi as Kagome quickly brakes out of character and catches Honey and prevents him from accidentally squishing the still prone Haruhi.

"WAAAA! I'm very sorry, Haru-chan-! I'll never do that bad thing again!" Honey cried as Mori looked on blandly as Haruhi sits up and starts patting Honey's head comfortingly.

"CUT! THERE! FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!" The narrator, now reveled as Renge, screamed at Honey causing the poor boy to cry more.

"Fuck you. Honey isn't cut out for this whore." Kagome glared at Renge then at Kyoya seeing as he is the one who forced Kagome to partake in this madness.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't just read the script in such a bland manner! Camera! Stop filming for a while! Rain! Be more painful!" Renge shouted as she waived a script around.

"…Why is there a film crew…?" Haruhi asked a little late on the uptake.

"I heard she hired them from holly-wood." Kyoya supplied.

"Rich fucking otaku…" Kagome grumbled receiving a nod of agreement from Haruhi.

"When did it change from character reformation to a short film shoot?..." Haruhi asked.

"She said something like an opening theme…" Hikaru deadpanned before him and everyone else felt the wait of doom as they all realized something.

"Shit. It's…" Kagome swore.

"Can it be "Uki Memo Live Action" ?!" Kaoru said in surprise.

"Sigh, this is so dumb. Why do we have to play basketball? And we got wet, too." Hikaru complained as someone brought over towls for everyone to dry off after Tamaki's scene.

"It seemed a rather serious play…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Look at this script, shit." Kaoru complained.

"It appears as if Hikaru is leading the relationship, but in actuality Kaoru, being more mature spiritually, is the seme…" Kagome said looking at the twins portion of the script.

"It's true, so it's no use! There's no point in changing our characters!" Hikaru shouted in frustration.

"Eeeeh, really?!" Honey asked.

"What does "Seme" mean?..." Haruhi asked.

"If you don't understand then leave it as is." Kagome said patting Haruhi's had.

"Haruhi! How was my acting?!" Tamaki yelled running up to them.

"Absolute shit. You were the worst." Kagome said taking his anger out on the prince.

"KAGOME!" Haruhi admonished before turning to Tamaki. "Haa. It was superb, in some sense."

"Hmmm? Did you fall in love with me?" Tamaki asked grabbing Haruhi's hands. "I found my new possibility! It's not so bad behaving like this for a while…"

"… Is that so? I think you're good enough as you are now." Haruhi said earnestly causing Tamaki to pause as he dried his hair.

"Though I agree that you should never change yourself for someone else… I think you shouldn't have said that Haruhi." Kagome sighed looking at Haruhi sympathetically before walking off so that he could avoid the fall out of Haruhi's words.

After wandering around for a while Kagome heard some shouting and came upon the sight of Renge being grabbed by a D-Class student and thrown towards some equipment. Immediately Haruhi jumped over and used her body to protect Renge from hurting herself when she landed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Kagome shouted in rage as he charged forwards seeing Haruhi's tears as she looked up in surprise. Punching one of the boys in the face Kagome grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed the other one against the wall, pinning him against the wall.

"Who did this?" Kagome asked in a low, menacing voice.

"We- We didn't mean… to…" The boy stuttered only for Kagome to jerk his head painfully exposing his neck.

"Would you like to find out how far back a human's neck can bend before it snaps?" Kagome asked with an intense look on his face.

"WAIT! We didn't start it! That girl did!" The other student shouted seeing his friends discomfort. "HUH!" He startled when he noticed Mori standing behind him.

"Teacher. This way! There're scary class D people." The twins yelled causing Kagome to reluctantly drop his victim as he and the other boy ran away.

"HARUHI…" Tamaki yelled running over to the crying crossdresser.

"It… Hurts…" Haruhi said as more tears leaked from her eyes. "My contact lenses… Moved…" Haruhi said before taking it out and causing Tamaki to laugh in nervous energy.

"Ca… Camera! Did you get that? Just now?! Except the contact lens scene!" Renge shouted at the ever-present camera crew. Receiving a thumbs up from the camera man Renge began to celebrate. "This is it! It's perfect! Now, only thing we need is Kyoya-sama's touching…"

Suddenly there was a crash as Kyoya smashed the lens of the camera with a rock.

"Kyo… Kyoya-sa…" Renge stuttered in surprise looking over to Kyoya.

"I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any evidence of the club members' violent acts. And it's very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble." Kyoya admonished her coldly.

"Why? Kyoya-sama, you should have said, "Don't worry about it…" and pat my head gently… If it's Kyoya-sama…" Renge cried as she her legs gave out on her and she sat on the ground in shock.

"But that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki said.

"Well, it's okay, actually. It was rather fun." Hikaru said.

"There're various reasons to fall in love," Kaoru said.

"Right!" Honey said happily.

"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality." Haruhi said smiling as she squatted down to be eye level with Renge.

"Stop being a bitch and be more considerate." Kagome growled at her still mad about what had almost happened.

"…I'm sorry… For causing trouble…" Renge said looking down at the ground.

\- Next Day -

"Kya! Tamaki-sama!" "Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!" Some of the girls yelled as they ran up to the hosts as the club opened for the day.

"Hello, Welcome…" Tamaki greeted them as he turned to give them his full attention.

"We bought the video!" A bunch of girls shouted confusing the club members and causing Kagome's brow to twitch in suspicion as he looked over to Kyoya who was avidly ignoring everyone.

"The scene in the rain is the best!" "I was blown away by Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's deep relationship!" "I want to see honey-kun's evil side!" "Haruhi-kun in pain is…" "No! Haruhi-kun pinned under Kagome-kun as he-!"

"…Kyoya." Tamaki said as way of expressing his thoughts.

"Do you think I'm such an idiot as to break the camera without taking the data? The sales are going just fine." Kyoya said continuing to write in his notebook. "Of course, the violent scenes have been edited. Aren't you happy to have more money for the club?"

"Kyoya you son of a bitch!" Kagome shouted as he pushed Kyoya against the wall and slammed the side of his fist on the wall above Kyoya's head evoking a startled look to cross the normally unflappably Shadow King.

"KYAAA! KAGOME IS PUNNISHING KYOYA!" "PUNISH ME NEXT!" A bunch of girls screamed at the treat that Kagome had just unwittingly given them. "YAOI!"

"YES! The beautiful interaction between a Seme and his chosen Uke!" Renge said as she made her presence know.

"What the fuck you still doing here!" Kagome shouted two seconds away from really going into a rage.

"… I finally realized…" Renge said as she walked up to Haruhi and clutched Haruhi's hands in her own. "The kindness to protect me that time with all your might… the depth of your love admonishing me occasionally. This is what you meant by falling in love with the person little by little through looking at their personality, isn't it? Haruhi-kun?" She said causing Tamaki to go into a rant and for Kagome to drop his head down on Kyoya's shoulder in defeat at the impossibility of the situation.

"I blame you for this." Kagome mumbled into Kyoya's shirt before straitening up and fallowing Haruhi as she was dragged away by Renge not noticing the slight blush dusting Kyoya's cheeks.

 **So… This was a supper long chapter… I hope you liked it because I just couldn't stop once I started typing this chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads my fic and a special thank you to NightlyRowenTree, Shikigami1991, and kagome pairing for your reviews.**

 **Until I see you all again.**

 **PEACE!**

 **P.S. Still no power so I'm surprised I've even managed to type this. Just went to the library to look something up and then this happened. So ya. Try not to get too comfortably with this almost weekly update thing…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. (except my OCs) they belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 16

"Master! Why did you lock the door? Master please let me in." Ketsueki cried from the other side of the door effectively startling Kagome from his nightmare.

"Ketsueki. Please leave Kagome-sama alone. I'm sure he has his reasons." Shizuka said trying to get Ketsueki to stop pounding on the door.

"But I want to wake master up like I did the other day!" Ketsueki continued to wail.

"Ketsueki! I'm not entirely sure what you …" Shizuka began before jumping when Kagome yanked the door open and just glared at the source of the noise.

"MASTER! Your awake! What do you want me to make for brmmmm." Ketsueki enthused before Kagome clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh." Kagome hushed her before stepping back into his room and closing his door on the stunned maids.

"Well. That is new. Kagome-sama is normally more …" Shizuka starts before noticing the tears welling up in in Ketsueki's eyes. "Ketsueki?" She asks hesitantly before Ketsueki proceeds to burst into tears and run down the hall wailing about how 'Master was mad'. Shaking her head Shizuka walked towards the kitchen to prepare for the day.

-Ooran High School-

Stumbling into the classroom Kagome makes his way to his seat before plopping down at his desk.

"Kagome-kun?" Haruhi tried to get his attention.

"Shhh. Sleep." Kagome mumbled as he covered his head with one of his books.

"You're going to get in trouble." Haruhi sighed as she lifted up a corner of the book to look at Kagome.

"Sleeeep." Kagome groaned as he used his arm to block out the light.

"Hay Haruhi." "What's wrong with Kagome?" Hikaru and Kaoru greeted as Kaoru lifted Kagome's hand up by one of his pinkies only to be growled at as Kagome readjusted himself to face away from the offending light.

"Don't know. He just came in like that." Haruhi shrugged watching as the twins began to poke and prod at the Kagome with only a few growls and grumbles as their reward for their efforts to rouse the sleepy host.

"It's probably best to just let him be. We can wake him up after class." The twins shrugged as they pulled out some pens and began to write on any exposed flesh they could find on Kagome.

"You know he is going to kill you when he wakes up right?" Haruhi asked giving the twins a dead fish look when they shrug and keep on drawing.

"It's okay." Hikaru said using a pink highlighter to paint Kagome's nails.

"He won't hurt us if you tell him to stop." Kaoru stated as he drew whiskers on Kagome's cheeks.

"Wow guys. You sure have a lot of faith in me." She drawled giving them another blank stare.

"It's true. He's like your guard dog. He only attacks when you're in trouble." The twins said in unison causing Haruhi to just sigh and turn back to the front as the teacher walks in.

"Just don't come running to me when this backfires." Haruhi grumbled.

-Host Club-

"We… We've done it…" The Kaoru says as everyone stops and stares down at a now tea covered Usa-chan.

"Tono spilled it. It's not our fault." Hikaru huffed.

"YOU FOOL! You ran into me!" Tamaki yelled.

"That's because Haruhi tried to run away from us. We were going to dress her in female attire." The twins chorused.

"Female attire…" Tamaki repeats staring at the twins as they envelop Haruhi in a hug.

"Don't you wanna see it? Tono?" The twins asked only to laugh as Kagome comes over and strikes Tamaki on top of his head.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking but get that creepy look off your face." Kagome growled having been woken up, again, by the loud noise. _Dammit all I want to do is sleep._

"UWAAAAH! I want to see it, but not under this circumstance!" Tamaki screams clutching his head to avoid another blow before turning to the twins in anger. "Fools! Why are you hugging her in a moment like this! Stay away from Haruhi!"

"No way." Hikaru laughed squeezing tighter.

"Waaah, I want to go home!" Kaoru giggled as he too snuggled into Haruhi.

"Would you two knock it off." Kagome growled as she grabbed both of the twins by the ears freeing Haruhi.

"We don't have any guests yet, so you can be as noisy as you want, but is it okay?" Kyoya questioned pointing at Usa-chan. "Honey-senpai will wake up."

"Well we can't do anything about it, can we? We just have to wake him up and apologize." Haruhi said walking over to Honey to wake him up only for Tamaki and the twins to jump behind a couch and start shaking in fear.

"Wait up! Don't get close to honey-senpai! Take refuge in here!" Tamaki whisper/yelled waving Haruhi over.

"What is it." Haruhi asked in exasperation going over to the couch.

"Listen up. This may only be a legend… But Honey-senpai is said to have very bad mood swings when he wakes up." Tamaki explained.

"No way… I've never seen him like that before…" Haruhi said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't blame him if he was. Especially being woken up by your dumb ass'." Kagome huffs receiving squawks of indignation from the three.

"Even if his mood was good until now, that doesn't mean today will be the same! On top of that, I hear this rabbit was hand-crafted by senpai's favorite late grandma!" Tamaki shouted. "It must be a very important thing for him because he carries it around wherever he goes! What if he sees his Usa-chan turned into a totally different creature when he just wakes up…"

"We'll be the ones who'll turn into the totally different creatures!" The twins plus Tamaki shout in despair as everyone sweat drops at their dramatics.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kagome mumbled looking at his reflection in the tea puddle he was trying to clean up while everyone was freaking out and not helping. _I haven't used my spirit energy in a while. Maybe I can dry him off._ Kagome thinks picking up the bunny and dabbing it with a paper towel.

"Legend or rumor… There's no connection at all…" Haruhi dead-paned at the trio's display.

"I firmly believe my theory. Don't you remember senpai's act on the "Renge Incident"?" Tamaki shouts pointing at Haruhi.

"That was so real." Hikaru said nodding in agreement.

"Nobody can make that expression as good as that, unless he already has some kind of foundation." Kaoru agreed.

"And the most important fact!" Tamaki shouted getting in Haruhis face. "Honey-senpai is blood type AB! Dual personality! People with blood type AB will whack at you."

"Meaning… He has the same type as Kyoya-senpai!" The twins declare as they plus Tamaki and Haruhi collapse under the realization.

"… Don't you think that'll hurt my feelings…?" Kyoya asked.

"Why are you even trying?" Kagome askes walking past Kyoya with Usa-chan to go clean him up only to grin when Honey turns in his sleep causing the terrified quartet to freeze in fright.

"Grrr. Not good. We should do something before he wakes up…" Tamaki said to which Kyoya immediately grabbed a newspaper to read and Mori picked up a book. Both determined to stay out of Tamaki's plans. Especially after seeing Kagome already taking off with the bunny to clean it. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes Sir!" The twins salute.

"Go get your family's private sesuna! Fly to Mt. Osore and ask Itako to come! We'll ask Honey-senpai's grandma to come out and make a new Usa-chan!" Tamaki shouts pointing at a map that he just happened to have.

"We don't have that much time, are you dumb? It's okay for you to get confused, but please say something more constructive." The twins say exasperated at their boss' idea.

"Grr… Lets' do this instead! We'll take Usa-can to the dry cleaners, and in the meantime, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouts again pulling out a giant bunny costume from out of nowhere. "Wear this Usa-chan costume."

"What a nice idea!" The twins chorused giving Haruhi a thumbs up.

"Waaah noooo! Where did you get that from?! I mean, it's too obvious-!" Haruhi cried as she turned to run away only for Tamaki to grab her shoulder and stope her.

"It's all right! He'll be a sleepy head, so he wouldn't notice the size difference!" Tamaki reassures her.

"Then why don't you be in it senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

"It wouldn't be cute if I'm in it!" Tamaki said.

"Mmmmm." Honey mumbled as he sat up from his nap and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my god! We won't make it!" The twins shout as the notice Honey waking up as the try to force Haruhi into the suit.

"Fine! Substitute strategy number 2!" Tamaki shouted grabbing his stuffed bear and placing in next to Honey who promptly stares at it blankly as the twin haze Tamaki from their hiding place behind the couch for him having his Kuma-chan with him at school. They all flinched as Honey grabs Kuma-chan and slams him on the ground before getting up and walking over to where he had left Usa-chan before he took his nap.

"… My Usa-chan…" Honey says darkly looking at the spot where his bunny is supposed to be. "Who has him." He asked menacingly turning to Tamaki and the twins.

"Gyaaaa! Mori-senpai! Mori-senpai, help us-!" Tamaki cried reaching for Mori.

"Usa-chan wanted to help Kagome in the kitchen." Mori said pointing towards Kagome as he walked out of the other room with a fresh tray of tea and treats with a now clean Usa-chan in his arms.

"I see!" Honey shouted happily running over to Kagome who handed him the bunny. "Did Usa-chan help you out Kago-chan?" Honey asked.

"Ya. He picked out the cake. He said you liked strawberries the best." Kagome covered quickly glancing at Mori who was miming carrying a tray and bunny ears on his head.

"Yay! Strawberry cake!" Honey cheers as Kagome sets the tray down.

"Are you okay Haruhi? And why are you in a bunny suit?" Kagome asked as Haruhi walks past him and right into a wall.

"Tamaki and the twins put me in this." Haruhi complained as Kagome helped Haruhi out of the costume.

"Oh they did huh?" Kagome asked as a sickly-sweet smile crossed his face. "So." He said turning to the culprits. "Who wants to play dress up first? What do you say Haruhi? Pink kittens for the twins and a shit brown bear for Tamaki?"

"Don't go overboard." Haruhi sighed as Kagome stocked closer to the cowering trio.

"Don't worry Haruhi-chan. I won't. After all, I need to pay them back for the makeover they gave me in first period." Kagome chuckled madly as he pounced on them and proceeded to shove all three of them into the bunny suit at the same time.

 **So ya. Short chapter but because in both the manga and the anime the Usa-chan incident was considered a bonus episode I decided to treat it the same way. Just to assure you that I'm still alive.**

 **Thank you for reading my fic and for all of you that are fallowing this fic. Seriously, when I started this fic I only expected to get one or two fallowers but when I checked today it said I had 98. Like wow you guys don't know how much that means to me.**

 **And a special thank you to llLittle Sll, NightlyRowenTree, Shikigami1991, DogDemoness108, and kagome pairing for the comments.**

 **Until next time.**

 **PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay I know I suck. Life kept getting in the way and every time I tried to type it I was just not satisfied. So ya… I hope you like it better than I do.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. (except my OCs) they belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

Chapter 17

"Princess, which cup would you like to have tea? Foley? Worcester? Or would you like to have Susie's Gardenia?" A young man asks his guests as charry blossoms sway in the trees behind him making a picturesque scene.

"They're all British antiques! Which one is your favorite, Tamaki-sama?" A young woman asks in turn.

"This princess, to go." Tamaki said pulling the girl close causing her to get flustered.

"There that dumb ass goes again." Kagome grumbled from his spot sitting in one of the surrounding trees before turning to where the twins, dressed as servers were handing out tea and little cakes to their guests.

"Have you ever been to Covent Garden in Great Britain?" Kaoru asks one of his guests.

"I've only been to portbello for antique market." A guest replied.

"It's pretty interesting there. We got most of our Victorian stuff there too." Hikaru said.

"Ouch!" Kaoru yelped as hot tea spilt on his finger.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?" Hikaru asked taking Kaoru's hand in his own. "This only happened because you're looking at some other stuff. You only need to look at me." He said placing Kaorus finger in his mouth.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru spoke softly as he blushed from the action.

"Kyaaa! I'll faint!... How wonderful!" One girl said as she was overwhelmed by the brotherly love.

"Don't wast your chance! You need to look very carefully! This is a very rare scene!" Another girl shouted as the twins continued to show their affection and concern for one another.

"You're right ma'am." Kyoya said walking up to the table. "Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days." He said gently taking one of the cherry blossoms from the tree next to him. "And that is why I made a photo album to capture such a day to day beauty… By the way, it comes with individual and group versions for 15,000 yen. We also have a set price." He continued pulling one of the aforementioned books out of no where for the girls to see.

"… I didn't know that's how our club did so well financially. No wonder he's the storeowner." Hikaru said watching as a bunch of girls ran over to Kyoya to get a copy.

"Wait, when was he taking pictures of us?" Kaoru asks.

"That is a vary good question." Kagome growled as he walked over to Kyoya and nabbed a copy and flipped through it before glaring at Kyoya and smacking him upside the head with it. "If you're going to fake it then at least do it right." Kagome huffed before walking over to where Haruhi was sitting with Mori and Honey as Honey was trying to make some tea.

"Mitsukuni. Too much potion is lost already." Mori said leaning over Honey to take the cup and whisk from him. Honey, looking down at the mess he had maid, began to cry which caused the two girls sitting with them to wipe into a frenzy of reassurances.

"Huh. So being cute has its advantages." Kagome chuckled nudging Haruhi as he indicated the girls' eagerness to forgive the boy.

"… Please excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." Haruhi mumbled unimpressed with the goings on of the day.

"Want me to come with you?" Kagome offered offhandedly receaving a bland look from Haruhi. "What?"

"Kagome. Are you a pervert?" Haruhi asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?" Kagome asked suspicious of Haruhi's random question.

"Then why do you want to come to the bathroom with me?" Haruhi asked.

"There is nothing weird about… Oh… Sorry Haruhi. I forgot…" Kagome apologized rubbing the back of his head. _Shit. I forgot I was a guy._

"It's okay." Haruhi sighed shaking her head.

"NO! You can't just forgive him just like that!" Tamaki shouted as the twins appeared and tied Kagome up in a rope causing Kagome to begin to thrash around and try to get loose.

"Ya! Perverts like him…" "Should be punished." The twins said as they made sure the rope was tight causing to struggle more.

"LET ME GO YOU JACK A—mmmm!" Kagome shouted starting to panic as someone gaged him with a cloth tied around his mouth. "MMMMMMMM!" Kagome tried to shout again around the gag starting to try to wiggle his hands free.

"Men! Tie him to a chair and leave him there!" Tamaki commanded as the twins saluted him and started to drag a full on panic mode Kagome over to one of the chairs.

"Hay guys? I think you should let him go." Haruhi said noticing the look in Kagome's eyes.

"It's okay Haruhi." "We are just putting him in timeout for a little bit." The twins said before falling over as Kagome's weight disappeared from their shoulders.

"No." Mori said lifting Kagome up out of the twins' grasp and setting him down and starting to pet Kagome's head as Honey made quick work of the restraints. The moment Kagome was free he jumped up and full on growled at Tamaki and the twins Inuyasha style before jumping up in a tree and glaring at anyone who tried to get close.

"So Haruhi! How's it going? Are you having fun?" Asked Tamaki completely ignoring the angry host in the tree. "Maybe it's not as fun, because you cannot tie a necktie around your head as commoners do… But see! Originally flower viewing was to appreciate flowers! I'll tie the necktie for you latter in private!"

"Wrong party dumbass!" Kagome yelled causing Tamaki to finally deflate and slink over to a heavily shadowed tree and start picking at blades of grass.

Haruhi shot a glare at an unretentive Kagome before sighing and walking over to Tamaki. "Thank you very much for your Kindness. Maybe we can do that later."

"YES!" Tamaki shouted recovering instantly much to Kagome's disappointment. "But then, it's true that we're busier being appreciated than we appreciate something else… Oh but that's always the case. Moreover, I'm the most spring-ish person now." Continued his speech without missing a beat. "Can you guess which part of me is spring-ish? Well, but maybe you'll fall in love if I tell you the answer. But I'll give you 3 minutes to think about it…"

"Your brain?" Haruhi asked drily staring blankly at Tamaki's performance.

"His dick when he's around you!" Kagome shouted from his tree causing Tamaki to gasp and start ranting about gentlemen's codes and ethicist while blushing profusely with the twins laughing hysterically at him before draping their arms around Haruhi and pulling her away when Kagome shouted, "Go suck a nob!" at Tamaki sending him back to his tree of woe.

"Haruhi, have you decided your electives for this quarter yet?" Hickaru asked draping his arm over Haruhi.

"Let's take the same electives! See," Kaoru said from Haruhi's other side before he and his brother both turn to Tamaki with matching evil grins.

"We're in the same class after all." They said shocking Tamaki out of his stupor.

"I don't know. What about you Kagome-kun?" Haruhi asked looking up in the tree.

"Meh. Maybe a foreign language? Or an advanced science or botany class?" Kagome said jumping down to the ground and throwing an arm around both of the twins and resting his chin on Haruhi's head to pear at the class' list that Haruhi was holding.

"YOU BASTARDS! STAND THERE! I've seen your crime clearly!" Tamaky began to yell as he ran towards the group wearing the outfit of some feudal lord.

"I no longer know who he is any more." Haruhi mumbled.

"…Yeah, I think his brain is broken or something…" Kagome said looking at him like he was insane as he grabs Haruhi by the shoulders and yanked her out of Kagome and the twins' embrace.

"OHARU! You cannot hang out with these guys! You must return to your true form and live happily with your girl friends, and that's my wish as a father!" Tamaky shouted in Haruhi's face.

"For one," Kagome said pushing Haruhi away from Tamaki. "Let go of Haruhi. And two, congratulations Haruhi! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! How long have you been going out?"

"I don't have a girlfriend and you shouldn't break Tamaki like that." Haruhi said brushing Kagome's hand off of her shoulder as she watched Tamaki going into a fit about how two people of the same sex shouldn't be getting intimate like that.

"Now where's the fun in that. Granted if he doesn't shut up I might hurt him. Dam hypocrite. The twins show their 'Brotherly Love' act to everyone and he doesn't bat an eye. You mention two girls doing it and he freaks the fuck out." Kagome grumbled holding back from decking the fool as Haruhi heaves a sigh and nods.

"Well either way we don't have to rush the matter, anyway, we'll soon have…" Kyoya said walking up to the chaos before Honey ran up to Haruhi and grabbed her hand.

"Haru-chan! When is your class's physical examination day? Let's compare out heights!" Honey exclaimed happily.

Honey's mention of the exam caused everyone to stop and stare at Haruhi as it dawned on them what would happen.

"That… is not good… I'll be found out." Haruhi hesitantly said placing a finger to her chin as she thought about the fact that she wouldn't be able to pay off her half of the debt.

"Well we can always go back to being errand boys. Less annoying girls that way." Kagome mumbled watching as Tamaki floats into a daze as the begin to head back to the club room. Upon entering the room Tamaki sat down on a chair an began fantasizing about how this could play out in his favor and Haruhi leaves to go change. "I don't even want to know what he is day dreaming about."

"He's having fun, isn't he? I envy him." Honey said with flowers floating around him.

"Is that so…? He looks rather pathetic. I don't even want to bother him." Hikaru mumbled as his brother nodded in agreement.

"Hwahaha! Don't envy me, Hikaru! Everything was all planned out! Spring is of course a time for romance and comedy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Isn't that different than what he was saying out in the garden?" Kagome grumbled.

"From the beginning, Haruhi and I were romantic comedy members! We knew the results without worrying about it!" Tamaki crowed.

"And what about us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"You guys are the gay gay members. Don't cross over this line." Tamaki said taking a stick and scratching a line in the floor separating him from everyone else.

"He irritates me." Hikaru said before both him and Kaoru looked at Tamaki "Hmmm Well… Do you really understand this, Tono?" They said.

"If people discover that Haruhi is actually a girl, she won't be able to stay in the Host Club." Kagome smirked knowing exactly where this was going and silently thinking of a way to pay the twins back for starting this. "And no Haruhi in the host club means no way to pay off the debt." He said glancing at Kyoya just to encourage him into helping keep Haruhi's secret.

"And she'll be cutter if she dresses in a girl's outfit!" Honey cheered.

"If we think about it, she was popular among guys in her Jr. High." Hikaru said.

"According to the report, at least once a month, somebody confessed to her. But she chased them away with her dullness." Kyoya said looking over his notes.

"Ah. Then, Tono will never be close to her. You wouldn't even have 3%. It'll go down to 0%." Kaoru said.

"Well, we don't care. We're in the same class as her." Kagome and the twins chorus. Watching as Tamaki starts crying.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" Haruhi said as she walks in on Tamaki laying out a plan.

"Well, then we decided on formation A for tomorrow's mission: Haru-chan Is Really A Boy! Everyone confirms your position once again!" Tamaki said drawing on a dry erase board.

"What… is this meeting for?" Haruhi asked walking up to Kagome.

"Idiot is thinking of a plan to help you hide your gender." Kagome shrugged.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! We'll protect your secret with all our might!" Tamaki shouted grabbing Haruhi's shoulders. "So please stay as our princess, and only for us!"

"I've never made it a secret." Haruhi said plainly done with this situation.

"She has a point. You guys are the ones who put her into this position." Kagome grumbled.

"Ya. But if people figure it out, we will never finish our quota. Well, then I'll think up a different way to return the debts." Haruhi said starting to run numbers in her head.

"Commander! She lacks the will big time!" Hikaru shouted at Tamaki.

"Nooo! What an uncooperative heroine she is!" Tamaki shouted in dismay.

"Uh oh." Kagome said looking at Mori who had a thoughtful look on his face." I know that look. What are you thinking about?"

"Fatty tuna." Mori said causing Haruhi to freeze and Kagome to sigh in exasperation as he saw the rest of the hosts absorbing what Mori had just said.

"Oh yeah, we couldn't eat it on Christmas." Hikaru said. "Because Haruhi ran away. Did you know that? She's never eaten fatty tuna before."

"Oh how poor of her." Kaoru said in fake sympathy.

"No… I'm not that into fatty tuna…" Haruhe lied.

"Whoever doesn't corporate, shouldn't eat fatty tuna! I'll personally make sure you will have no chance to eat it in the future!" Tamaki raged.

"I won't mind not eating at all in the future, so please don't come near me!" Haruhi cried in frustration.

"Kawaii!" Honey and the twins shout as they see Haruhi's puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. That's not an option." Tamaki insisted.

"Tell me when you guys are done." Yawning Kagome started to walk towards the door to head home and get away from these lunatics.

-Next Day, Physical Exams-

"We will now have a physical examination for 10th grade. We are very sorry to bother you, but would everyone in 10th grade, please come to each campus' nurse's office. Please be careful with your feet." An announcer said over the intercom system.

"…What a weird announcement. Sounds so stupid." Haruhi griped.

"This is a school full of rich kids." Kagome reminded walking beside Haruhi.

"Mmm. Oh my… I wonder what formation a is… What kind of physical examination does Ouran have anyway…?" Haruhi asked.

"Probably an over the top test of who is the hottest." Kagome grumbled. _I just hope they don't make me take my shirt off._

"Nope. I heard there're not many differences for the equipment." Hikaru said with Kaoru's affirmation.

"It wouldn't be good if we had differences between rich and poor for this kind of thing. It's medical stuff after all." Kaoru elaborated.

"Oh well then…" Haruhi started before we opened the door and were bombarded with roses and sparkles as two rose of nurses greeted everyone with a cheery 'Welcome.' As we all walked in.

"You were saying?" Kagome asked sarcastically looking at the twins.

"What?" The twins asked looking confused at Kagome and Haruhi's reactions.

"Here, please come in. Gentlemen that way please. Ladies please come this way." One of the nurses could be heard directing everyone where to go.

"I, Yoshino, will be your attendant, Fujioka-sama. Would you like to have something to drink while you're waiting?" A nurse asked as she directed Haruhi over to one of the partitioned physical bays.

"Please come this way to measure your height, Hitachin brothers-sama." Two nurses said approaching the twins.

"Dam. You two even do your physicals together?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." The twins chorused.

"Higarashi-sama? Your room is this way." A nurse said approaching Kagome.

"Ya, ya, So, what do you want me to do." Kagome looked around spying Mori and Honey dressed as doctors with a bunch of girls around them

"If you want to step behind the curtains you can take off your shirt so that we can measure your chest." The nurse explained as she opened a curtain.

"Na. I can just do that here." Kagome gave the nurse a devilish grin as he noticed some of his fangirls gathering around. _Heh. Let's see what they think of my scars._

Slowly Kagome started to unbutton his shirt without even taking off his jacket. Once the shirt was unbuttoned yet still not revealing anything Kagome glanced around to see who was watching. Grinning as he noticed Mori as well as Kyoya looking in his direction he slowly started to slide his clothing off his shoulders and let it pool at his wrists while exposing the rest of his upper body to the crowd that had gathered.

"All those scars…" He heard a girl behind him gasp as others began to gasp and whisper behind him.

"Well? You going to take my measurements or not?" Kagome asked the nurse who had gone deathly pale at the sight of so much damage. Dropping the rest of his shirt on the ground he held his arms up slightly so the nurse could reach around his back do measurements for his chest.

"Chest is 94 cm. Waist is 81. Hips 91. Hight 176." She listed off to the doctor trying to be done as fast as possible.

"Not used to taking a commoners measurements?" Kagome tried to tease her but the dark gleam in his eyes told of his dislike for their reactions to his body.

"Higarashi-sama. May I ask how you got all of those scars?" The doctor asked eyeing the scars with a knowing look but wanting a confermation.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kagome asked putting his shirt back on.

"GyAHAHAHAHAH! HE'S DONE IT! It's so obvious! So obvious!" Kagome looked over as one of the twins shouted as his brother burst out laughing beside him.

"Okay what did you two do this time." Kagome asked walking up to them just as Tamaki leapt forward to grab Hikaru by the throat.

"You! You said nobody would notice this!" Tamaki shouted.

"It's a nice little revenge from the gay gay members." Hikaru said between gasping for air.

"Hahaha! Well that explains it. What the hell. Are you so stupid that you thought that you looked like Haruhi?" Kagome started to howl in laughter as Tamaki retreated behind the certain where Haruhi was only to appear a moment later withering away from whatever Haruhi said to him.

"Now, Haruhi, we have a doctor who will keep quiet in the next room. Go ahead." Kyoya said placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder as he pointed her in the right direction.

"All the doctors here today are from a hospital that Kyoya's family owns." Hikaru explained.

"Kyoya-senpai should've told us earlier." Kaoru complained.

"Kyoya-senpai's family owns lots of hospitals!" Honey cheered as he walked ahead of everyone.

"Should I come in with you Haruhi?" Kagome asked holding the door open for her.

"No thank you." Haruhi said slamming the door behind her.

"Hay, Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"Ya Kagome?"

"Next time you do a prank like that let her know. I don't like her angry." Kagome said before turning to walk off.

"KYA!" A girl shrieked from down the hall. Mori and Kagome quickly ran down the hall towards a bunch of girls.

"What happened!" Kagome shouted coming up.

"I don't know. Fujinomiyno-kimi?" One of the girls said turning the other girl.

"The doctor… went out from the window just now… He did something weird to me…!" The girl sobbed.

"What's that?! The quack doctor from earlier? He has disappeared again." The twins commented looking over at the commotion.

"Ah… Now I remember…" Kyoya said before lifting a finger in explanation. "He's not of my hospital. So, I didn't think we would be blamed if something happened and that's why I didn't pursue him."

"You're an idiot." Kagome growled. "What you just did is called negligence. There was a breach in security and you failed to address it. You are liable by default."

"He'll get caught soon enough unless he hides in a nearby classroom." The twins laughed.

"Haruhi!" Kagome groaned and smacked his forehead before taking off.

Running back down the hall they came to the nurse's office where Haruhi was supposed to have her exam. Swinging open the door Kagome saw red when his eyes landed on the strange man holding a half necked Haruhi by her arms.

"You bastart!" Kagome yelled before grabbing the man and slamming him into the wall by his throat. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't pound you into dust!"

"First, the beauty that catches people's attention." The twins voices rang out as they came into the room.

"Second, unbeatable richness." Kyoya said walking in next.

"Third, the way to be a gentleman, not being able to look over ugly commoners' crimes…" Tamaki said coming in and draiping his jacket over Haruhi. "Even if the sun forgives you. These cherry blossoms won't forgive you!" Tamaki shouted taking off his shirt and reveling a cherry blossom tattoo encompassing his left shoulder and upper arm.

"We, Ouran host club, are here!" The club, excluding Kagome and Haruhi, said with Tamaki sitting in the center gangster style.

"I'm just looking for my daughter!" The man flinched away trying to pry Kagome's fingers off of his throat.

"There's no way that a commoner like you would have a daughter going to this school." Hikaru shrugged.

"That doesn't explain why you were going around touching the female students…" Kaoru glared at the man.

"I only touched her shoulder to get her attention!" He shouted before going into his life story. "I'm… A doctor called Yabu, who practices internal medicine in the next town… I wanted… I wanted to see my daughter who left me with my wife last month, because of my bad management of the hospital. I was in the rain, lost my way, when I finally reached my destination, my daughter wasn't here, and for some reason I was mistaken for a doctor for physical examination…"

"Ooooh! How unfortunate!" Tamaki said running up to the man as Kagome dropped him in annoyance at the tears that were soaking the sleeve of his jacket.

"For some reason…? Of course, you'd be mistaken if you're wearing a white gown." The twins deadpanned.

"What!? I didn't realize I was still wearing my gown!" Yabu exclaimed as he stood up to take it off.

"And I'm sorry for being rude…" Kyoya said approaching Yabu with a kind smile on his face. "But isn't the school you're looking for a public school located at the next town?"

"Isn't this Ourin Koukou?" Yaba asked as everyone shook their heads.

"How did you know Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru snickered at the doctors misfortion.

"How can a daughter of that little hospital attend Ouran? Am I right?" Came Kyoya's smug response.

"Basically, you piggy backed off of Hikaru on this one." Kagome said smirking.

"Just building on a good foundation." Kyoya said not bothering to look as the grinning boy next to him.

"… Hikaru, Kaoru. Draw a map to the Ourin for him." Tamaki suddenly said.

"Eeeeh? Why? His daughter probably abandoned him, too…" The twins said.

"What a bother." Hikaru complained.

"That's up to him to confirm." Tamaki said. "I'll pray for your best." He said handing Yaba a map.

"Huh. So, you're not just an idiot." Kagome said as the doctor left the room.

"Sigh… I've done something good. It was just like a scene from the Japanese traditional play. Right, Oharu? Do you think dad looked good?" Tamaki asked looking at Haruhi for prais.

"Is that it?" Haruhi asked.

"Bwahahaha! Burn!" Kagome laughed at the crushed look on Tamaki's face.

"You said you're more spring-ish than everyone else when we went to see the cherry blossoms. Are those cherry petals?" Haruhi asked pointing towards the tattoo.

"Y… Yes… It's only a sticker. Are you still angry?" Tamaki said in fear as Haruhi studied him.

"Hmmmm.. Maybe." Haruhi said before giggling. "It is spring-ish, all right." Haruhi laughed at the tattoo.

"HARUHIIII!" Tamaki shouted hugging Haruhi to him as tears flowed down his eyes.

"GYAAAA! A pervert!" The twins shout randomly in samurai costumes waving around wooden swards.

"There goes the real pervert! Arrest him!" Kagome commanded the twins as they pounced on Tamaki and tying him up.

 **And the long-awaited chapter is done. Again, I am sorry for the delay.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Peace!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'M NOT DEAD! Finally got internet back and can post something. Not sure when my next post will be but here is the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the manga/anime characters in this fic. (except my OCs) they belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

' _Telepathy_ '

 **Chapter 18**

"Okay you two. What and why?" Kagome asked opening up his laptop in front of the twins and pulling up the club website.

"You don't like it?" Hikaru asked with a sly grin.

"I think it makes you look even more like a bad boy." Kaoru said with a matching grin and a wink.

"Maybe but still. When did you two even have the time to get pictures of me in the school shower?" Kagome asked shaking his head.

The picture itself wasn't revealing per say. They had photoshopped a pair of leather pants on him and changed the background from the school shower to an abandoned alleyway with rain in the background.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that their taking pictures of you in the shower. Isn't that kinda…" Haruhi said trailing off not sure how to describe the creepiness of it.

"It could be worse. Better this than some of the other things that have happened to me while I was bathing." Kagome shrugged before wiping around and shoving Haruhi behind him as the door to the club room bursts open.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki yelled as he burst threw the doors and charged the twins. "I left both of you in charge of the club's website because you promised to do it seriously…"

"Huh? We're doing it seriously." Hikaru said completely unfazed my Tamaki's rage.

"Yeah, we stayed up the whole night yesterday…" Kaoru said before he and his brother turned to the computer to bring up a picture of a half-naked male Haruhi.

"In order to create this masterpiece. Haruhi's composite photograph." They intoned together.

"Hyaaa! Haru-chan, you're so cool!" Honey gushed when he caught sight of Haruhi's picture.

"I'd do you." Kagome said causing Haruhi to blush.

"OUTRAGEOUS! You will not be touching my precious little girl!" Tamaki shouted pulling Haruhi into his arms. "And you to should be ashamed of yourselves. You're wasting your talents by doing this! If you really want to do it, you must use these celebrity idols' photography collection pictures to generate her photo. I want to see her wearing a fluffy pink dress."

"Only if she wants to." Kagome growled yanking Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp and setting her down.

"It would be faster if you'd ask her to wear these clothes." The twins said agreeing with Kagome.

"Please everyone; let's not do this." Haruhi grumbled in irritation.

"Sigh… We seem to have nothing to do these days… Haruhi, can we go to your house and play?" The twins asked.

"No way! I will be laughed at anyway." Haruhi said.

"Then, can we spread rumors of you being a girl? I'm so bored." Kaoru asked.

"Hey… What am I to you guys, really…" Haruhi asked.

"That goes without saying. You're a toy." The twins said smiling.

"People aren't toys." Haruhi growled at them.

"Don't bother arguing. It's a twin thing. In the eyes of most twins the world only consists of 'Us' and 'Apart from us' and their speech and behavior stems from their decision of whether you are interesting to them or not." Kagome said with a shrug.

"If you like toys, please join my club." Nekozawa from the Black Magic Club asked coming in through a door that had not been their a few minutes ago. "Currently, we're organizing the world's ancient magical artifacts exhibition. If you join us now, we will also throw in a wonderful cursed voodoo doll for you folks."

"… Why must he appear out of shadows?..." Haruhi nervously asked.

"Because Nekosawa-senpai doesn't like the light. It's said to shorten lives." Kyoya explained.

"You must not take part in his life…" Tamaki said in a creepy voice sliding up behind Haruhi scaring the crap out of her. "If you do, you're sure to be cursed…"

"What's a cursed voodoo doll?" Hikaru asked as he and pulled out a flashlight and pointed it at Nekosawa.

"What about this much of light? Can you take it?" Kaoru asked as he copied his brother shining a light at Nekosawa.

"Arrrrghhh. Murderers!" Nekosawa screamed as he ran away and back through his door.

"HIKARU! KAORU! What's wrong with you two?... looks like both of you haven't experienced real terror…!" Tamaki yelled at the twins in fright. "Like the time where I accidentally stepped on the edge of Beruzenefu… it's even too scary to say it aloud…"

"Oh hear we go. Wake me up when he's done with his drama." Kagome said flopping onto one of the sofas and trying to ignore the world.

"After that incident my exam papers are filled with a jumble of nonsensical, illogical incantations, probably curses. When I realized that the situation seemed too suspicious, I glanced around the room and realized that I was warped to a different place filled with strangers!..." Tamaki elaborated while shivering in fear at the mere memory of the incident.

"That's because you were disturbed and went to take a Greek exam." Kyoya explained not impressed by his friend's theatrics.

"NO! That's a curse! The morning after 3 days, for no reason at all, my legs became as heavy as lead." Tamaki refuted shouting at Kyoya.

"That's because we had a marathon the day before right. Eh?" Kyoya said snapping his finger as if he just had a eureka moment.

"Why do we associate with these weirdos again?" Kagome asked leaning over towards Haruhi.

"I have no clue." Haruhi answered with a blank face.

"… Come to think of it… all those who speak ill of Nekozawa-senpai, their dick with change to a pussy…" The twins said causing Tamaki to scream and start to strip to check his junk.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Quick! Look at Daddy's dick! Daddy's going to die!" Tamaki cried running up to Haruhi.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Haruhi yelled right as Kagome whipped around and clocked Tamaki knocking him out.

"Kyoya! He's your bloody friend! You deal with him!" Kagome shouted grabbing Haruhi and starting to walk off with her to their hosting spot while Kyoya and More put Tamaki's clothes back on while the twins snickered at the drama they caused, and Honey lectured the unconscious host about public indecency. "Again, I ask. Why the hell do we associate with these dumb asses?"

"We owe them money." Haruhi sighed.

\- 1 Hour Later -

"Stop sulking you two." Kagome grinned looking at the twins who had been forbidden from having guests for the next two days. "I would gladly switch you and take a nap."

"Seriously, when are you going to stop throwing tantrums?" Haruhi asked glancing at the twins after giving one of her guests a slice of cake.

"Then let us go to your house and play." The twins insisted.

"That's impossible." Haruhi said.

"You can come over to my place. I have plenty of laundry you could do." Kagome said laughing.

"Pass!" The twins yelled glaring at him. "What do we look like to you? Your maids?"

"Well… I'm sure I can find you two some sexy maid outfits. I think Ketsueki could even help you put them on… The one she was wearing this morning was interesting." Kagome said thinking about the ribbon ensemble that she had been dressed in when she snuck into Kagome's room again. _Seriously, how does that girl keep getting past my wards without waking me?_

"Wait. You make your maids dress in sexy outfits?" A girl sitting across from Kagome asked blushing.

"No. She does that on her own. I think she just likes to see if she can get a rise out of me." Kagome shrugged and raised an eyebrow as Haruhi started to choke on her tea. "To hot for you? Ha-ru-hi?" Kagome asked leaning closer to her as she blushed.

"Pervert." Haruhi muttered leaning away from Kagome as the twins started to laugh.

"You're the one…" Hikaru gasped between laughter.

"That took it the wrong way!" Kaoru finished laughing as well.

"Shut up. I'm going to get more tea." Haruhi said before standing up and walking away without the teapot.

"Kagome-kun? Can I ask you a question?" One of the guests asked sidgiting as she blushed.

"You just did." Kagome said grinning.

"What kind of girl do you like?" She asked causing all the hosts to stop and try to listen in.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked leaning over the couch.

"Kagome is gay." Kaoru said answering for Kagome causing the girls at the table to gasp.

"Is it true Kagome?" Another guest asked before letting out an eep as the floor began to shake and a platform started to rise from the center of the room with none other than Renge proudly standing.

"Yes! The forbidden fruit within the garden of Eden forever sought after by women everywhere but can never be touched lest they be cast from their beloved paradise." She said theatrically.

"So, it's true Renge-chan? Kagome likes boys?" One of Tamaki's guests asked with a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, and I have proof!" Renge proclaimed as a projector appeared showing all the times that Kagome used the twins and Haruhi as his pillow to take a nap or hang off of and tease when he was boarded. There were even a few of him and Mori mixed in. "See how he is so comfortable flirting with the other hosts? Then look at how he interacts with the girl population!" She continues switching to showing Kagome as he talked to some of his class mates and fellow students. Some of which were clearly trying to show off their… Assets… "See how he keeps his eyes up and doesn't have wondering eyes as most men who are interested in women do?"

"Now that you mention it…" One girl said looking over at her friend.

"He does seem to notice things that most guys wouldn't." Her friend finished.

"And he knows the difference between Merlot red and Sangrin red in art class." One of Honey's guests put in.

"And he knew the name of my hair style!" A girl with a feathered pixy cut proclaimed.

"See? Proof!" Renge proclaimed.

"Kagome! Quick! Play which twin is which!" A girl ran across the room handing identical hats to the twins.

"That's a great idea!" Hikaru proclaimed smiling as he put on his hat.

"If Kagome can't tell us apart then we get to go to Haruhi's house!" Kaoru finished putting on his own hat before the twins did this quick little shuffle thing to try to confuse Kagome.

"Hay! Don't bet my place on it!" Haruhi shouted walking up to them.

"Don't worry Haruhi. I can tell them apart." Kagome said with a cocky grin.

"Oh ya? Prove it!" The twins said in since leaning against each other.

"Simple. That's Hikaru. And that's Kaoru." Kagome said pointing at each twin in turn.

"Wrong!" The twins sang.

"No. He's right."

"How can you tell Haruhi?"

"We all know that the one with the right parting is Kikaru-kun, and the one with the left parting is Kaoru-kun, but are there any other differentiating factors?" A girl at Haruhi and Kagome's table asked.

"If they changed their hair parting, we wouldn't be able to tell them apart." Another girl agreed.

"Ha. You're right… If I must rally say… Hikaru's speech and behavior sometimes reveals 10% more evilness." Haruhi said without malice… or thinking causing Kagome to do a spit take and start laughing as Kaoru chokes on a shocked laugh.

"Sorry… Hikaru…" Kaoru said trying not to laugh.

"I must make this clear. That's because I do not attempt to hide myself hypocritically, and if we are to talk about evilness, that should really be your forte, Kaoru." Hikaru snarked causing Kaoru to stop laughing in surprise.

"Fuck. Now you've done it Haruhi." Kagome groaned as the twins both leaned back into a too casual position on the couch they were sharing.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked looking at Kagome in confusion.

"… Please don't spout nonsense, Hikaru. It's always been me tolerating your stubborn ways." Kaoru sniped back.

"Even if I am the brain behind the plots, the one who deeply planned every execution is you Kaoru. If you don't like it, then don't do it, fool." Hikaru shot back.

"You are so silly, it's pathetic, I can't take it lying down. You're even the one who came up with the toy concept…" Kaoru said before glancing at Hikaru. "Hikary, actually, you like Haruhi right?... It's so obvious, you are always touching her!"

"WHAT!?" Tamaki shouted dropping his cup as Hikaru jolted in surprised embarrassment.

"Why do you have to say that? You are really an idiot." Hikaru growled as Tamaki ran over to the couch and started to smack the back cushion.

"Yeah, Kaoru. In this world, there are certain things you can say, and things you can't!" Tamaki growled.

"Why would I like someone who is like a little fox!" Hikaru argued.

"Who is the little fox! How dare you look down on my child." Tamaki shouted turning his wrath on Hikaru.

"This is too attractive!" Renge gushed as Kagome glowered at the three arguing idiots while angling himself in front of Haruhi in case Tamaki did something stupid. "There is actually a love-quintet surrounding Haruhi!? And it's a quintet plot that tow of them are twin brothers! Renge can have 3 bowls of rice!"

"Get lost, otaku." The twins and Kagome said causing Renge to break down crying.

"Renge, I thought you liked Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he came over to the crying girl.

"That's a totally different story… That's too much, how can you treat a young girl this way." Renge wailed as Haruhi started to pat her head trying to get her to stop.

"You'd better stop while you can, your mathematical results are obviously lower than mine! You shortie!" Hikaru shouted turning on his brother.

"Hikaru, you should work so much harder, in your language abilities. You fatty!" Kaoru shot back.

"They do realize that their identical right?" Haruhi asked as Kagome just growled at the twins for all the noise they were causing.

"You're irritating every time you burrow into my blanket while I am asleep!" Hikaru fired back as the girls eeped and screamed at the revelation that the twins slept together.

"I only did that because I thought you were lonely!" Kaoru growled.

"What!... Do you want to fight, HAY!" Hikaru shouted.

"And while I'm at it pervert, don't always peep at me while I am bathing!" Kaoru shouted as the sparks truly began to fly and they continued to throw insults at each other before screaming in frustration at each other and storming out of the room.

"And that happened… Tell me when they stop being idiots." Kagome grumbled before getting up to go home.

\- Home room the next day -

"The fuck did you do to your hair Hikaru?" Kagome asked as Higaru game in with flamingo pink hair.

"You are attracting a lot of attention. Why did you dye your hair pink?" Haruhi asked looking up at the new hair dew.

"'Cause it looks good on me. I am cute right? From today onwards, I'll be the pink one." He said with a bright smile. "Besides. I can't stand it when other people keep mistaking me for that Kaoru." He continued right as Kaoru walked into the room.

"And Kaoru is powdered blue." Kagome groaned thumping his head on his desk.

"How can you even tell what shade that is?" Haruhi asked turning around to look at Kagome.

"Ah. Haruhi, Kagome, good morning." Kaoru greeted as he went to sit at his desk. "Last night. Just when I thought I could finally get to sleep alone elegantly, I had such a horrible nightmare. I can't believe I dreamt that I dyed my hair pink. What a disgusting thing to do, it'd make me look stupid!"

He laughed as he went to sit down only for Hikaru to pull Kaoru's seat out from under him causing him to crash onto the floor. This in turn caused Kaoru to pull Hikaru's chair out from under him thus inciting a glairing contest that quickly devolved into the twins throwing random objects at each other over Haruhi and Kagome's heads throughout most of the class'. The teachers gave up after a while and just taught over them.

At every turn they argued over everything form who got to hold Haruhi's hand and who got Kagome snuggles to who had the highest marks on tests. They even tried pulling pranks on each other like blowing spit wads and darts to buckets of water. Granted Kagome had to act the hero on several occasions and pull random students out of the way when said pranks inevitably missed their targets.

By the time lunch arrived Kagome was jumpy and edgy watching the twins like a hawk to try and prevent the next … incident …"

"One set A meal." The twins ordered at the same time in the lunch line. "On second thought I think I'll take set B pasta meal, and also set D salad and coke."

"Impressive. They even argue in synch." Tamaki said as he and Haruhi clapped at the twin's performance.

"That's enough!... If you're quarreling, you must be punished!" Honey said appearing from somewhere. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you each have to share this cake and then you'll be all right!" He said all smiles as the twins stared at him blankly as he began to mumble about wanting to eat the cake as well causing the twins to become more and more irritated as he continued to mumble.

"In addition, I want Set D's Capellini and Barberie Duck and Foie Gras's Poele with Pariguu sauce!" The twins yelled turning back to the cooks causing Honey to start crying and run to Mori as he and the missing hosts walked into the lunch room.

"I was wondering why it was so noisy here… Those two, again? They are really the disgrace of the club." Tamaki said walking up to Haruhi before squealing. "Ahhh It's Haruhi! It's really rare to see you in the student's cafeteria. Are you here for me?"

"No. I was dragged by the two of them. Me and Kagome usually eat our lunchboxes in the classroom." Haruhi explained showing Tamaki her lunchbox as proof.

"Kyoya, what should I do if it's a lunchbox with a heart in it?!" Tamaki asked Kyoya as Haruhi sat down in a chair that Hikaru pulled out for her.

"Don't your fantasies have any logic at all? I don't understand what you mean." Kyoya sighed.

"I would worry about your sanity if you did understand them four-eyes." Kagome grumbled sitting across from Haruhi so that he could keep both the twins in his line of sight as they sat on either side of the girl.

"What is in your lunchbox?" Hikaru asked.

"… It's yesterday's leftovers, hotchpotch and eggs, sunny side up."

"I'll exchange yours with mine." Hikaru said pushing his tray over. "I don't like these."

"No thank you… I'm fine with it." Haruhi said feeling a bad omen before looking at Hikaru's lunch and getting a fare away look before reaching down and taking a bite much to Hikaru's joy as her face lit up at the taste and she let Hikaru take her lunch.

"Hikaru, well done. In order to reward you I will give you my Set A meal. Now hand over Haru-chan's lunchbox." Tamaki said trying to rob Hikaru of his prize.

"No way. Get lost, please." Hikaru said angling himself away from Tamaki.

"Haruhi, does it taste good? Do you want mine, too?" Kaoru asked showing Haruhi his lunch before gently grabbing her chin and angling her face towards him as he brote a spoon fool of food closer to Haruhi. "Say ahhh."

"He goes in for the goal and… Oh! Interference from Hikaru!" Kagome narrated as Hikaru leaned forwards and took the bite that was meant for Haruhi. "How will Kaoru respond to his brothers underhanded block!" Soon after saying that the twins go into an all-out food fight using their trays as shields.

"KAGOME! Stop encouraging them!" Haruhi admonished only for Kagome to yank them both to the side as Tamaki tried to interfere with the fight right as a random fork took flight and landed right in the vice principal's soup causing it to splash into his face.

"And pray tell." The vice principle said as he stood up and cleaned his face before turning to the twins and Tamaki. "…Who is the main culprit?" He finished as the twins immediately pointed at each other. Unfortunately for Tamaki though, he was standing in between the twins so inadvertently got blamed for the food fight.

"I think… we should go back to the classroom." Kagome said as the vice principle started lecturing Tamaki.

"Ya." Haruhi agreed grabbing her original lunchbox and fallowing Kagome out of the room. Barely getting away before getting dragged into cleaning the lunch room with the rest of the hosts.

By the time the host club was getting ready to open everyone was tired to the bones.

"Why?... Just why?' Kagome asked plopping onto one of the couches for his and Haruhi's area after helping to move everything.

"Because of them, I feel that the rest of us are becoming more worn out… Something's wrong here." Tamaki growled before jolting at the realization that the twins had somehow disappeared again.

"… If this situation persists, we will have to cancel the brotherly love settings… I can assure you that the request rates will definitely decrease. I'll think about their penalty later… Oh hay, Haruhi." Kyoya said before turning a too nice smile towards the girl. "You don't have to worry about any responsibility, okay? Even if the sentence that sparked this catastrophe was made by you… and we don't mind cleaning the cafeteria at all…"

"That's an atmosphere of murderous intent…" Haruhi mumbled as she slowly sat down next to Kagome's head only for Kagome to shift and use her lap as a pillow.

"This is the first fight between Hika-chan and Kao-chan…" Honey said in a depressed voice.

"Eh? Is that so?" Haruhi asked receaving a nod from Mori.

"Hn. This ain't a fight. Me and Kikyo hatted each other. When we fought one of us would normally draw blood." Kagome huffed getting curious looks from the others in the room.

"Ya, but I have known them since kindergarten… even though I have never talked with them… They were always playing alone by themselves." Honey said.

"Yes… I've known them only since junior high school, but… They looked odd among other people. It seemed they didn't want other people to come close. Their personalities were worse than now too." Tamaki said with a far away look. Walking up to Haruhi, Tamaki leaned over and placed a hand on her head causing Kagome to bristle at now being so close to Tamaki's crotch. "Come to think of it, I feel that these fights and quarrels may not be a bad thing. At least, their world has expanded. Right?" He asked before standing up and walking off. "So now, the best thing to do is to leave both of them alone…" He said.

Right as he was walking between two pedestals, he stepped on tripwires that caused a barrage of spears to hurtle towards Tamaki. Hearing a 'tic' from the pedestals Tamaki turned around and began to chase the twins threatening to punish them both.

"Haruhi?" Kagome questioned as Haruhi stood up and walked off without a word. With a heavy sigh Kagome got up as well and began to fallow her with the rest of the hosts close behind.

By the time they got there the twins had pulled out cursed dolls and Haruhi was dashing towards the twins before giving them both a good hard hit to the top of their heads.

"STOP THAT! Don't use that kind of thing for such a stupid quarrel! Both of you are bad and causing trouble for people around you is worse!" Haruhi lectured them as Kagome came up and nabbed the dolls out of the distracted boys' hands. Only to glower as he read what had been written on the back of them.

"I will punish you both." Kagome whispered as he stared at the word 'Nothing' that was written on the back of the dolls.

"Now apologize to everyone!" Haruhi continued her lecture, not hearing Kagome's promise. "If you two don't make up and shake hands now, you two will never ever set foot in my house in this lifetime."

As the twins stand up from where they had fallen when Haruhi punched them with matching devilish grins Kagome heaved another sigh as all the pieces fell into place.

"Hmmm…" Hikaru started as he dusted himself off.

"Then…" Kaoru said mirroring his brother.

"If we call it a truce, we can go to your house?" They finished together.

As the rest of the host club stood in shock at the realization that they had been tricked the twins began hugging and toughing each other as they apologized for everything that they did and said that day.

"I hate you all." Kagome sighed with no energy as he walked off to go home. No energy in him to host anything today.

\- Next Day, Hosting Hours -

"Hello! It's been a long time, but let's play the 'Guess which is Hikaru' game again!" The twins proclaimed to their guests inviting them to take a shot even though their still dying their hair different colors.

"I'm guessing the one with pink hair is Hikaru-kun. Even though both of you have made up, you didn't change back the hair color, huh?" One of the guests said raising her hand.

"You're right!" The twins said just as Kagome and Haruhi passed by them.

"Stupid." Kagome mumbled as Haruhi stopped to look at the twins.

"Eh, have both of you switched?" Haruhi asked the twins causing them to stop and look to her. "Well? Why do you have pink hair today, Kaoru?"

"I think you broke them with your all-seeing eyes Haruhi." Kagome giggled looking at the glazed looks in the twin's eyes.

"…" Haruhi just shrugged before walking off as the twins watched her go.

"… I think it's not too good to be bogged down when we're twins." Hikaru said.

"I suggest we adopt Haruhi to be a child of our family, what do you think of it?" Kaoru asked much to Kagome's amusement.

"Ah, that's quite a good idea." Hikaru said before Kagome draped her arms over the twins surprising them.

"I think she has already adopted you. Welcome to the Fujioka family you two." Kagome laughed before tousling their hair ant fallowing after Haruhi who was busy telling Tamaki that he wasn't invited to her house.

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love you all.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
